The Littlest Angel
by Woemcat
Summary: The crew welcomes a new angel into the fold. AUTHOR ALERT MARCH 2013: I have resumed updating this story.
1. Chapter 1

_----Chapter One----_

**

* * *

Mid-March.**

It is a beautiful Spring day. The sun is shining, there's not a cloud in the sky. Over by a city park, sits a park bench. The tall, willowy woman approaches the bench to sit down and sees an old familiar face, one she hasn't seen in awhile.

"Tess!"

"Monica! How are you, Angel Girl?"

The older one embraces the younger woman as she sits down.

"I'm doing fine."

Tess smiles with pride. "I've been told you're one heck of a supervisor."

Monica blushes at the compliment. "Aww, thanks. I dunno. I don't feel like I'm up to par with your caliber of work."

Tess is shocked and almost offended. "What are you saying, Miss Wings? God doesn't compare His children to each other, so you shouldn't either. I've heard from the Father that you are an excellent supervisor. I've been told that you're doing such a good job with Gloria."

"Thanks, Tess. That means a lot." Monica changes the subject a bit. "How is it, sitting at the feet of the Father?"

Tess beams with excitement. "Oh, it's like nothing I've done before! It is amazing." She goes on to describe her impressions. Monica hangs on to every word. "And someday you'll get to sit at the feet of the Father too."

Monica smiles. "I hope so too." She grows curious.

"What is it?"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because God has an assignment for you. It's a long-term assignment, so I'm going to take over as supervisor for awhile."

Monica grows a bit confused. "I was supposed to be supervising Gloria on an assignment."

"I know, but God needs you elsewhere right now."

"What is my assignment?"

Tess takes a deep breath before beginning. "You're gonna have a baby."

Monica's eyes grow wide. "I'm WHAT?!?!?"

Tess tries to calm her friend, who is still in shock. She repeats her statement slower this time, allowing it to sink in. "You're going to have a baby."

Protesting, "But...but...but..."

"I know this wasn't what you were expecting, but you've had other experiences. You've been old, you've been a member of another race... You can do this."

Monica is still in shock, when Andrew appears; he walks over to the bench and joins them. He sees that Monica looks like she's in distress. Tess puts her arm around her friend's shoulder. Andrew kneels down. "Monica, are you okay?"

Monica finds it hard to speak, so Tess takes over. "Sit down, Angel Boy. This concerns you too." Andrew does as requested and Tess continues. "God has an assignment for the two of you." She takes a breath and continues. "This is an unusual assignment because the two of you are going to have a baby."

Monica stays silent, the shock has not subsided. Andrew speaks up. "What? Why?"

Tess responds. "You ask the Father 'Why?'" Andrew shakes his head no. Tess continues. "That's better. I don't know who your assignment is, but what I do know is that you are Andrew and Monica Godly and your baby is due in December."

Monica regains her bearings. "Am I...am I? Am I pregnant n...now?"

Andrew cuts in, equally surprised. "Now what is going on?"

"I just told you," Tess explains, "You and Monica are the Godlys and your first baby is due in December."

Andrew continues his questioning. "But why would we be having a baby if we're not even married?"

"The Father is the author of all marriages. The Father has joined the two of you in marriage."

Monica interjects, "B...but we didn't ask to be married." She instinctively places a hand over her abdomen. "W...we didn't ask for this."

Tess is growing increasingly annoyed. "Look, Miss Wings, Angel Boy. Since when does God ask his angels whether or not they ***want* **to do an assignment?" Monica and Andrew look convicted. Tess continues. "Now, God has sent the two of you on an assignment and he expects you to follow through." She turns to Monica to answer her question. "Not yet. God is waiting for your answer."

Monica looks up to Heaven. Taking Andrew's hand, she speaks, "Father? I'm not sure what you want, but I'll do what you will."

Andrew, too, addresses Heaven. "I'm not certain as to what's going on, but I will do what you will too."

Andrew and Monica look at each other with anxious anticipation. Tess takes Monica and Andrew's hands and prays. "Father, we don't know what's in store for Andrew and Monica. Send your Spirit down to these two so that your will may be done."

A flash of light envelops Monica and disappears as soon as it appears. Tess and Andrew look at Monica in surprise. Tess speaks. "Are you okay, Angel Girl?"

Monica nods. "Yeah. I...I just feel different."

"Different?" Andrew asks.

Monica continues. "I...I...I think the baby's here." She puts his hand over hers and places them on her abdomen. Andrew smiles. Monica looks down, meets his eyes, and then smiles a hesitant smile.

Tess speaks, "Now, go to 312 Sanders Street. You'll find a white house with a picket fence that's for sale. Put in an offer."

Andrew protests. "But?"

"No buts. You're having a baby now. You need a home for the duration of this pregnancy." She takes a couple objects out of her purse and hands it to the couple. "You'll need these."

Monica looks puzzled. "Wedding rings?"

Tess. "Yes. Now, the Father wants you two to go. Gloria and I will come and check on you."

Andrew helps Monica up. She swoons a bit and he catches her in his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I guess it's just gonna take some getting used to. That's all."

Tess embraces her two former charges. "Good luck, you two."

The couple walks away from the bench. Monica looks back and the bench is empty.

**

* * *

312 Sanders Street**

Andrew and Monica approach the house. Monica's wide-eyed with delight. "It's beautiful!" She giggles.

"Let's go see the agent." Andrew puts his arm around her back as they walk up to the front door and walk inside.

The agent greets them. "Welcome! You must be the Godlys."

"Yes. I'm Andrew and this is my wife, Monica." He shakes the agent's hand.

Monica shakes her hand. She thinks to herself, Wife. That sounds strange.

"Andrew. Monica. Can I show you around?" The agent shows them the house. There's a living room in the front of the house. Windows grace the front and the sides, allowing ample sunlight into the room. There's a staircase beside the entrance. Beyond the staircase is the kitchen, fully equipped with up to date appliances. Behind the kitchen is the breakfast area, complete with a bay window, overlooking a large grassy lawn. Beside the breakfast area is the dining room. Underneath the staircase is a watercloset. Up the stairs are three bedrooms.

Monica is delighted when she sees the front bedroom. "Oooh! This will be perfect for the nursery!"

The agent asks, "You're expecting?"

She puts her hand on her abdomen. "In December."

"Congratulations! Is this your first?"

"Yes, it is. Do you have kids?"

"Yes," the agent replies, "I have two. A girl and a boy."

"How lovely." She looks around the room. "Andrew, we can put the bed over here by this wall and a rocking chair by the window." She grows excited. "I can rock our baby by the morning light!"

Andrew laughs, still not believing this is real. "We'll take the house."

"Would you like to see the other two bedrooms?"

Andrew replies, "Sure, but I think you've already made the sale."

Laughing, "I understand. My husband and I bought our house when I was expecting our daughter. I fell in love with the house when I saw the room which became her nursery."

She shows the couple the remaining two rooms. Andrew makes an offer, which is quickly accepted.

**

* * *

Six weeks later. Early May.**

Andrew's eyes open when the morning light shines through the bedroom window. He rolls over and sees Monica's sleeping form beside her. She stirs and her eyes open. Andrew greets her, "Good morning."

Before she can speak, bile rushes up into her throat. She races out of the bed, and empties the contents of her stomach. Andrew follows, sitting on the floor beside her. "Are you okay?"

She finishes, leans on the sink cabinet. "I guess so. I didn't realize how rough morning sickness is." Sighing, she continues, "I hope it doesn't last the entire pregnancy. I don't know what I'll do if it does."

"It might not last that long. When is your doctor's appointment?"

"Ten. It's with a Doctor Kathryn Smith."

"Oh. Isn't her former colleague our next door neighbour?" He gets up, fills a cup with water and gives it to her. She takes a drink and immediately wretches. Again, she leans up against the cabinet.

"Yeah. Sheryl. Sheryl Hammonds. She recommended Doctor Smith."

**----Flashback Sequence----**

**Six weeks previous, but two days after the beginning. Moving in.**

Andrew and Monica are moving into their house. Monica is sweeping the front porch while Andrew is arranging furniture in the house. A lady carrying a basket walks up to the front porch and approaches Monica.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood."

Monica sets the broom by the railing. "Thanks."

"I'm Sheryl Hammonds from next door. I brought you some home made zucchini bread."

"Oh thanks! How lovely!" She receives the bread. "I'm Monica Godly."

"Nice to meet you, Monica."

"Would you like some lemonade? I made some, freshly squeezed."

"Sure, that would be nice."

Monica opens the front door. "Andrew?"

Andrew is in the living room, arranging a couple couches. "Yes?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in the middle of something."

He sets the couch down. "I was just finishing up here."

"Our next door neighbour brought some zucchini bread. Come meet her. Oh, and could you get the lemonade?"

"Sure. I was planning on taking a break anyway."

"Thanks." Monica leads Sheryl to the porch swings. "Have a seat." They sit on adjacent swings. Andrew joins them. "Sheryl, this is my husband, Andrew." She stumbles a bit over "husband," as it still feels strange referring to Andrew as such.

Standing, Sheryl shakes his hand and receives a glass. "I'm Sheryl. Sheryl Hammonds."

"I'm Andrew. It's nice to meet you." He sits next to his wife and hands her a glass.

Sheryl begins, "So, what brings you to Springfield?"

Andrew replies, "I'm working over at the Plant."

"Oh! You must know my husband, Phil. He works in HR."

"Phil. Phil Hammonds?"

"Yes."

"Oh yes. Fine gentleman."

"In what department do you work?"

"I work in Shipping and Receiving."

Sheryl continues her questioning. "So, how long have you been married?"

Monica and Andrew look at each other, then Monica answers. "We got married two days ago."

Sheryl's eyes widen. "Wow! Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

Andrew puts his arm around his bride and grins. He's milking this for all it's worth. "It was love at first sight."

This causes Monica to giggle. "And we plan on starting a family right away."

Sheryl perks up. "Oh! I know a great OB if you wind up needing one."

Monica is curious. "Really?"

"Yes. She used to be my colleague. Her name is Kathryn Smith. She's the best."

"Oh, I didn't know you're a doctor," Monica replies.

"Used to be," Sheryl corrects.

"Oh?"

Dismissing, "Oh, it's a long and boring story for another time."

The trio finishes their bread and lemonade. Sheryl stands up. "Well, I've got to go pick up my son from soccer practice. It's good to meet you."

"You to, Sheryl," Andrew and Monica reply.

**----End of Flashback----**

"Why isn't Sheryl practicing?"

"I don't know. I think she may be our assignment." She looks her husband in the eyes. "There's gotta be something there."

"Well, knowing you like I do, I know you'll get to the heart of the matter." He studies the woman before him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, I suppose. Help me up?"

He stands up and extends a hand. She stands up and regains her balance before exiting the bathroom.

**

* * *

At the doctor's office.**

Monica is pacing, anxiously waiting for the doctor to come into the room. Andrew sits in a chair, watching her walk back and forth. "Relax. You're making me seasick."

Monica keeps pacing. "Andrew, I'm nervous."

Chuckling, "I can tell."

"I've never been pregnant before," Monica replies, with a hand on her hip. "I don't know what to expect."

"I'm sorry. I know this is new. It's new to me. I've never dealt with this side of life."

The couple sees the door open, revealing the doctor. Monica sits in the chair next to Andrew.

"Monica Godly?"

"Yes."

Extending a hand, the doctor introduces herself, "I'm Kathryn Smith."

The couple shakes the doctor's hand and introduces themselves.

The doctor looks at her chart. "You state you suspect you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead and sit on the exam table, so I can take a look at you."

Monica does as requested. She is visibly nervous, shaking all over. Andrew extends a hand so she can get up on the table.

"You don't have to be nervous. I'll talk you through this."

Nodding, Monica replies. "Okay."

"Well, your lab work states that yes, you are expecting. Congratulations."

Monica and Andrew look at each other, not saying a word.

The doctor continues, "I want you to lie back and relax."

Andrew wonders what he should do—go or stay. He decides that he should go; Monica might feel uncomfortable with him in the room. He starts to leave, but Monica stops him. "Stay."

"Are you sure?"

Monica grabs his hand. "Please."

"Okay." Andrew stands by her head while the doctor examines her.

"It looks like you're about six weeks along. You're due in December, just in time for Christmas. Would you like to see your baby?"

"Can we?" Monica replies, excited.

"Sure." The doctor sets up the ultrasound machine. "I'm sorry, but this is gonna be cold." She squirts the conducting gel on Monica's abdomen, causing her to shriek in surprise. The doctor moves the wand around and suddenly, an image appears on the screen. "There's your baby." Monica and Andrew stare at the screen in amazement. Kathryn takes measurements. "The baby looks very healthy. Would you like a printout of baby's first picture?" The couple nod. "Very well." The doctor prints out a few pictures and hands them to the happy couple.

* * *

Monica and Andrew return home. Sheryl is working in her flower garden and hears the couple drive up and get out of their car. The couple walk up the sidewalk.

Sheryl is curious. "So, what did she say?"

Smiling, Monica replies, "I'm six weeks along."

Squealing, "Congratulations!"

Monica chuckles. "Thanks."

"So, how do you feel, papa?"

Andrew smiles at the remark. The reality is starting to set in a bit.

Monica continues, "Oh, I've got pictures." She gets the pictures out of her purse and hands them to her neighbour.

"Great looking kid you've got there," she replies. "Six weeks along?"

"Yes. I'm due in December..."

Andrew finishes, "...just in time for Christmas."

"Wonderful! Congratulations!"

Monica beams. "We're excited. Christmas is my favourite time of the year."

Sheryl continues, "And you'll have a baby for Christmas. How are you feeling?"

Andrew cuts in. "I need to get to work, okay?"

Monica gives him a quick peck. "Okay. I'll see you this evening."

Andrew leaves and Monica returns her attention to her neighbour. "I'm feeling good, except I have morning sickness."

"Ugh. I'm so sorry. I had that with Josh. I found that drinking lemonade or eating watermelon helped me."

"Really? That's interesting."

"For some reason, it can relieve nausea for some people. Also ginger or potato chips might help you."

Monica gets excited, "Oh good! Andrew thinks I eat too many potato chips. Now I can tell him that potato chips are good to relieve nausea." She yawns, but doesn't even notice.

"You're tired."

"Huh?" She yawns again.

"You're yawning. Go take a nap."

She realizes she is tired. "I think I will. I'll see you later."

**

* * *

Six weeks later, mid-June. Monica is three months along.**

The sun shines through Andrew and Monica's bedroom warming the couple. Monica rolls over and sinks deeper into her covers. Andrew wakes up and studies her sleeping form. Sometimes, he finds, that he's still in a bit of disbelief. This feels really surreal. Up until a few months ago, he was an angel of death, guiding people in their transition from life to death, to life with the Father. Some angels think his job is really stressful, but he rather enjoys it. He counts it as a privilege to escort people through this journey. Now, he's on the strangest assignment he's ever had. He's married to his coworker and they're having a baby...or an angel...or, ouch! His head hurts just thinking about it!. Monica stirs and throws the covers off of her, exposing her expanding abdomen. Andrew studies the small swell that holds their baby...God's baby...angel...God's angel...there's that headache again. Because Monica's thin and willowy, the swell is barely noticeable, unless one knew what to look for. She stirs again, this time, her eyes flutter open.

Andrew smiles. "Good morning."

Monica chuckles. "Are you gonna watch me wake up every day?"

"I like watching you sleep."

She blushes. "Andrew!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Umm, I guess I feel okay." She starts to get up. A small wave of dizziness washes over her, but she's able to push it away.

Andrew notices. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Mmm, French toast sounds good to me."

"Okay, your wish is my command."

Monica giggles. "Now go get breakfast started so I can get dressed."

Andrew leaves the room and Monica rifles through her closet to find something to wear. She tries a top on, but it's a bit snug. She tries another and another, but they're all a bit snug. Stroking her abdomen, she addresses her baby, "Hi little one. You're really growing in there. I can't find anything to wear, baby. I don't know if I'm considered your mother, but I love you like you are my child." She finds a loose fitting tank dress and tries it on. It fits. She smooths it over her abdomen and sees herself in the floor length mirror. Her reflection startles her; she knows she's pregnant, but her reflection still startles her.

Meanwhile, Andrew is in the kitchen fixing French toast for himself and Monica. He's found that he's become quite a cook living as a human. French toast is his specialty. As he put the last slices of toast on a plate, he walks to the foot of the stairs and calls his wife. "Monica, breakfast is ready." Before he could get back to the plates, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" he calls back up the stairs.

Andrew hears chattering outside the door and recognizes the voices.

"Oh, this house is so cute! I just love these porch swings! I wonder if I'm ever living as a human if I'll get a cute house like this, complete with porch swings. Oooh! They've even got a swing beneath that big ole tree branch"

Another voice sounds a bit annoyed (Ah! That must be Tess), "Would you get over here? I bet if you ask Monica and Andrew, they'll let you swing on the porch swings...or the swing under the tree."

Andrew chuckles and answers the door, revealing Tess and Gloria. "Tess, Gloria! Come in!" he greets his guests with a smile and embrace.

"Hello, Angel Boy," Tess returns the embrace. "How's Monica?"

"Good. She's good."

"How's she feeling?"

Before he can answer, Gloria greets her co-worker. "Hey Andrew! Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too."

Gloria continues, "Where's Monica?"

A voice sounds from the top of the stairs, "I'm right here."

Tess grins, "How's my Angel Girl?"

Monica descends the stairs and into her mentor's arms. "I'm doing great."

Tess pulls back and studies her charge, "Let's get a look at you. Oh baby girl, you look radiant!"

Gloria grins from ear to ear, "I can't believe you're having a baby! When Tess told me, I couldn't believe it, but you are!"

Monica is beaming. "I am!"

Andrew interjects, "I'm making French toast. Would you two like some?"

Gloria chuckles, a bit shocked, "You cook?"

"I do."

"I'd love some! Thanks."

The four sit down to French toast. Monica hasn't stopped beaming. "I'm so glad you're here."

Tess replies, "I said I'd be checking in on you two from time to time."

"Do you know who your assignment is?" Gloria asks.

"Not yet; although I think my assignment is our next door neighbour."

"Who's that?" Gloria continues.

Andrew answers this time. "She's a former OB."

Monica continues, "We don't know why she's a former OB."

Gloria questions, "Where are you getting your prenatal care?"

Tess scowls at her youngest protégé. "Gloria, some things are private."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Monica answers, "It's all right. I'm going to a nice doctor named Kathryn Smith. She used to work with Sheryl, our neighbour."

Tess continues to scowl, "Still, there are some things that are private."

"I know," Gloria begins, "I'm just a curious kitten, I suppose." Chuckling nervously, "I guess my mouth just gets me into trouble from time to time."

Monica assures the younger angel, "Don't worry about it. I think Doctor Smith may be able to shed some light onto the situation."

Gloria changes the subject, "So, when's this baby supposed to arrive?"

Andrew fields this question, "Christmas."

This gets Gloria excited, "Oh my goodness, that's awesome!" She begins chattering away. "There are so many names you could use at Christmas. There's Noel, Mary, of course, Gloria's a nice name..."

"Okay," Tess interjects, "the baby's name will be revealed to us in good time. There's no need to go on and on right now."

The four finish up their breakfast and Andrew clears the dishes. Tess is pleasantly surprised at how Andrew has taken to his role. Monica senses her friend's surprise and giggles, "He's really good to me. I couldn't ask for a better husband."

"So, you're enjoying married life?" Gloria queries.

"I am! I didn't think I would." Monica sighs, "It's gonna be hard giving all this up when the assignment's over."

Before Gloria can continue her barrage of questions, Andrew comes back into the breakfast area. "I've gotta go to work now." He places a chaste kiss on his wife's lips. "I'll see you this evening."

"Bye."

Andrew bids his friends goodbye as well before he leaves. Monica shows her friends around her place and they visit for the rest of the morning and through lunch. After the trio eat lunch, Tess notices that Monica's looking tired.

"I think we'd better go and let you get some rest."

Monica seems grateful for Tess's timely exit. "Thanks. This baby makes me tired sometimes."

"You need as much rest as you can get right now. When the baby gets to moving around a lot, you might not get as much rest."

Chuckling, Monica replies, "That's what Sheryl tells me."

"Listen to her. It sounds like she's got a lot of wisdom in her."

"She does."

"Well, Gloria and I are gonna go. We'll stop by again before the baby's born."

Tess and Gloria give their friend a quick embrace and bid her goodbye. Monica shuts the door behind them and heads upstairs. "Well baby, I think it's time for our nap. What do you say?" She climbs into bed, pulls the covers around her and quickly falls asleep.

_----End of Chapter One----_


	2. Chapter 2

_----Chapter Two----_

**

* * *

Later that Day.**

Monica awakens from her nap. She sits up and a wave of nausea travels through her body. Bile rushes up her esophagus, up to the back of her throat. Rushing to the toilet, she shouts, "Oh great. Not again." She makes it to the toilet just in the nick of time. After a few heaves into the toilet, she finishes. She hears Andrew ascending the stairs. "Andrew," she calls out, "Are you there?"

"No, I left an hour ago," he jokes, causing the brunette to giggle. Andrew enters their bedroom and sees her leaning against the cabinet. "Are you okay?" He kneels beside his bride and wipes stray hairs from her face.

"I'm okay. Stupid morning sickness." She sighs. "I'm so tired of it." She looks down at her hand, resting over their baby and smiles a slight smile. "This wee little one is worth it." Her eyes meet her husband's, "Just think, in about six months, we're gonna be holding a little babe in our arms."

Andrew returns her smile and envelops his wife in a gentle embrace. "That, we are."

Suddenly, Monica jumps up and throws up again. Aggravated, she exclaims, "Great."

Andrew holds his wife as her body is racked with heaves. Soon, they subside. "Better?"

"Yeah," she replies, breathlessly. "Could you get me that bag of potato chips that's in my nightstand?"

He gets up to retrieve the bag, but finds two kinds. "You've got plain and sour cream and onion. Which do you want?"

"Plain." He opens the bag and brings it to her. "Thanks." She eats a few and the queasiness begins to subside.

"Better?"

"Yeah." She extends her hand, "Help me up?"

Andrew smiles as he helps his bride to her feet. Silently, they walk down the stairs, out the front door, and cuddle together on their porch swing. Monica continues to munch on her bag of potato chips. "Feeling better?" Andrew asks.

"Much." Monica smiles and melts into her beloved's arms. "It's such a beautiful day." They spot Sheryl backing out of her driveway. "I wonder..."

"Hmm?"

"I wonder why she no longer practices medicine?"

Andrew shrugs, "I don't know. Haven't you gotten anything else out of her yet?"

"No, not really."

"I wonder if asking Doctor Smith would get us somewhere?"

"Hmmmm!" Monica is enjoying the moment, swinging in the swing, but is becoming increasingly aware of the time. "What time is it?"

Andrew looks at his watch. "It's nearly three."

Monica jumps up. "My doctor's appointment's at three fifteen! We've gotta get going."

**

* * *

At the doctor's office.**

Monica and Andrew are waiting for Doctor Smith to arrive. Monica keeps looking at the clock, causing Andrew to chuckle. "The clock isn't gonna go any faster by you watching it."

"I know," she sighs, "I've never been adept at bending time."

"So, how are you gonna ask her? Or, are you gonna ask her?"

"I dunno. I guess it'll come to me if and when the time's right."

As if on cue, Doctor Smith opens the door, causing Monica to startle. "Oh! I didn't mean to startle you, Mrs. Godly."

"Monica. Call me Monica."

The doctor chuckles, "Okay, Monica. How are you today?"

Andrew helps Monica onto the exam table. "I'm all right."

Curious, "Just all right?"

"Other than morning sickness that seems to come at random times of the day instead of just in the morning, I'm doing fine."

The doctor begins examining her patient. "Have you found anything that helps your nausea?"

"Yeah. Potato chips."

"Potato chips?" The doctor asks, amused.

"Doctor Hammonds...umm...I mean Sheryl Hammonds suggested I try potato chips to help settle my stomach. She suggested watermelon too, but that made it worse."

The doctor grins, "Ah yes. She has unconventional remedies, which usually work."

Monica looks at Andrew, who nods. Then, she begins, "Forgive me for being so forward, but when did Doctor Hammonds...umm...Sheryl leave the practice?"

Kathryn stops what she's doing, centers herself and answers, "It was five years ago. Josh was five and Katie, her daughter, my namesake, was three."

"Oh?"

"The mayor's wife, Laci, you've met her...she's the real estate agent, who sold you your house, was pregnant at the time."

Monica's interest piques. "Oh really? She only mentioned that she had two children, a girl and a boy."

"That's right." Monica grows confused, but the doctor continues. "Her daughter, Nicole, was five and in Josh's class." A tear escapes her eye. "Anyway, Laci was a week overdue and was in labour. She and her husband were in a wreck en route to the hospital."

Andrew looks at his wife, wondering if she needs to hear this story, considering her condition. Monica gives her husband's hand an assuring squeeze.

The doctor continues, "A kid had run a stop sign, plowing right into the passenger's side of the car. Laci came through the ER with no apparent injuries other than bumps and bruises, and so Sheryl decided to deliver the baby naturally." She stops, tears flow down her cheeks. "I shouldn't be telling you two this story when you're having your own baby."

"It's okay. You seem to be needing to get it off your chest."

"The baby was in distress, placental abruption, and bled out before he was born. The baby didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry."

"The baby probably would have survived had she done a C-section."

"Why didn't she?"

"Laci said no. Sheryl tried to convince her, but she wouldn't have anything of it." The doctor stops, gathers her composure and begins again, "And when the baby died, a part of her died."

"She just quit?"

"Yes. She did. The ethics board cleared her of all charges, but she just couldn't do it anymore."

Sadness overtakes Monica. "Oh, I see." Andrew gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "So, did Laci and the mayor have any more children?"

"Yes, she did. Nathan is two." The doctor regains her composure. "Let's take a look at your baby." She sets up the ultrasound machine and apologizes for the gel.

Once again, Monica shrieks when the gel is applied to her abdomen. "Isn't there a way to warm that junk up?"

"I'm sorry. There's not really any way to keep it from being cold." She turns on the monitor and the baby appears on the screen. "There's your baby, coming in at twelve weeks."

"Can we tell what it is, if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet. You've gotta wait another six to eight weeks."

Monica studies the image before her. "I think it's a little girl. Andrew, we've got a wee lass." She touches the screen with the tips of her fingers.

Andrew chuckles, "How can you tell? I can't really tell what is what."

Monica replies, not taking her eyes of the screen, "I know. A mother knows." She is beaming. "A mother. That has such a nice ring to it."

"And you're gonna make a good one." Andrew gives his wife a gentle kiss on the lips.

The doctor smiles at the display before her. She prints out some pictures. "Okay, I've got your new baby pictures." This breaks the couple out of their gaze. She wipes the gel off of Monica's abdomen. "You can sit up now. Mother and baby are the picture of health."

Monica smiles at the doctor. "Thank you."

"Andrew, Monica? Would you do me the favour of not mentioning this to anyone, you know, about Sheryl?"

Monica replies, hopping off the table, "Sure. It won't leave this room."

The doctor smiles in relief. "Thanks. Sheryl would string me up if she knew I'd told people."

"It's safe with me." Monica and Andrew gather their belongings and start for the door.

"Oh and Monica?"

Monica turns around, "Hmm?"

"You're almost into your second trimester. The morning sickness, or 'random bouts of nausea,' as Sheryl would call them, should subside."

"That's a relief."

"Although potato chips are good to relieve some of the nausea, I'd also suggest foods high in protein, like eggs and nuts. If you like teas, ginger or peppermint teas might help you too."

"All right."

The couple leaves the doctor's office.

* * *

Monica and Andrew head out to their car. Andrew opens the door for his beloved; she steps in and he shuts the door behind her. He sits in the driver's seat. "Where would you like to go next?"

"I need some clothes. Everything I have is too tight....except this dress."

Andrew begins to blush, hesitant to walk into a maternity store.

Monica looks out the window and sees a second hand maternity and baby store. "Andrew, look! It's a second hand store." She reads, "Once Upon a Child. Oh! How cute! C'mon Andrew, let's go in and see what they have."

Andrew gives in and parks the car. How he hates to see her beg! The couple gets out of the car and Monica makes a beeline over to the maternity section. She picks out a few blouses, a skirt, a couple of sundresses and a pair of jeans. Then, she finds the newborn girls section. "Oh Andrew! Look at this!" She holds up a pink frilly dress. "Isn't it cute? Couldn't you see our baby in this dress?"

Andrew chuckles nervously, hoping his voice will cooperate with him. "It would look pretty silly on the baby if he winds up being a son."

Monica puts it back on the rack. "I still think it's a girl."

"We'll see in a few weeks."

"I want to get something for the baby." She is almost begging. "The nursery looks so boring, so plain. I wanna get something. Please?"

Andrew gives in and begins looking in the unisex section. He holds up a tie dye onezee. "How is this?"

Monica squeals with delight. "Andrew, that is so cute! Put it in the basket." She finds a fluffy pastel green receiving blanket and puts it in the basket as well.

"We're not buying out the store," Andrew cautions.

"I know, but I just wanted to get a couple things for the baby. I know it's early yet, but buying a couple things helps make it real. We're having a baby and she'll be here before we know it."

Andrew doesn't want to argue inside the store, so they pay for the purchases, load the car, and get in. Then, Andrew begins to speak. "Monica, we don't know how long our assignment is going to be. We don't even know if it'll be long enough to need baby things. All Tess told us is that we're having a baby in December." Before she can stop them, tears flow down her cheeks. Suddenly, she puts her face in her hands and sobs. Andrew feels like a heel. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I know it's important to you to get a few things for the baby." He brushes stray locks of hair from her face. "Who knows? We may wind up being here on earth until the baby's grown. We may get to watch our baby grow up." Monica brushes the tears from her face, turns to her husband and smiles. "I know I haven't said it enough, but I love you."

"I love you."

"And I know neither of us asked for this assignment, but I couldn't have been paired with a better angel than you." He places a soft kiss on her cheek. Monica lets out a grown of pleasure. Andrew pulls back. "Perhaps we should continue this at home?"

Monica giggles. "Perhaps we should."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gloria is in Heaven, peering down at the pair. "Oh! They look so cute together! God, you did such good work, pairing those two together." Suddenly, the young angel feels a presence behind her. Slowly, she gets up and turns around, only to see the unhappy visage of her supervisor.

"What did I tell you about spying on other people or angels?" Tess scolds.

Gloria's guilt-ridden eyes are downcast. "Umm, you said we are not to spy on others, and that people value their privacy and we should give it to them, or something like that."

"Mmmm Hmmmm, something like that!"

"But I just wanted to see Monica and Andrew again."

"We just left there this morning."

"I know, but they were out buying baby clothes and stuff. They're really getting into this thing."

Tess can't help but let a smile escape. "That, they are, baby girl, that they are."

Gloria looks at Tess with a question on her face and decides to ask. "Tess, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, baby."

"I've never been anything different from what I already am. Monica's been all sorts of things and now she's a mother. When will I get to experience different things?"

"Well, that's a tricky question, one that really has no answer other than if and when the Father believes you're ready for an assignment such as theirs, then you'll have an assignment like this, but then again, it might not be what the Father wants for you."

Gloria looks back down at Andrew and Monica; they're snuggled together on their back porch swing, looking at the sunset, their hands resting over their baby. Gloria feels a mixture of happiness and jealousy well up. Tess notices something's up. "What's going on, Angel Girl?"

Tears stream down Gloria's face. "I want a baby. I want to know what it feels like to have a baby. I want to feel my body expand, making room for my baby and to feel the joy mixed with pain as I give birth. Then, I want to hold my baby in my arms and gaze upon the little miracle that God helped me create. I'm trying to be happy for them, really I am, but I am also very, very jealous and I don't like it!" She buries herself in her mentor's arms.

Tess wraps her arms around the young angel. "Oh, my dear little one. I wish I could make it all better, but I can't. This is something you will need to work out with the Father. If it makes you feel any better, I've never had a baby either. As you work with the human race, you'll find that there may be many experiences that they have that you'd want to have, but no one can have every single experience out there. You've had many wonderful ones already and you'll have many wonderful ones in the future."

"I know," she replies between sniffles, "but I really, really want a baby."

"I know, Angel Girl. I know."

Gloria raises out of their embrace and looks at her mentor. "Would you do me a favour?"

"Sure, I'll do what I can."

"Would you stop calling me 'Angel Girl?' That's what you call Monica and it's weird when you call me that."

"All right, Ang...umm, I mean Gloria. I didn't mean to make you feel slighted or anything."

"Thanks, Tess."

Tess begins leading them away from where Gloria was looking down on Andrew and Monica. As they're walking away, Tess looks back for one peek herself. She sees Monica asleep in Andrew's embrace on the porch swing, their hands over their baby. Tess can't help but smile.

_

* * *

----End of Chapter Two----_


	3. Chapter 3

_----Chapter Three----_

**

* * *

Two weeks later—the week of July 4th. Monica's fourteen weeks (3 ½ months).**

Every Independence Day, the town of Springfield hosts a town fair, complete with food, contests and in the evening, fireworks. It's a big event; one that the townspeople look forward to every year. The mayor hosts as the emcee. There's a pageant too; every teenage girl, it seems, looks forward to being crowned Miss Independence Day. Two contests have become favourites of the day and have stiff competition; the best strawberry preserves and the pie contest. Sheryl has entered the preserves contest every year, and is encouraging Monica to enter a contest.

Sheryl and Monica are in Monica's kitchen. Sheryl is carefully stirring a huge pot on the stove. Monica is mixing pie filling in a bowl.

"Every year, I make my aunt's 'World Famous' strawberry preserves and every year the Sheriff's wife takes home the blue ribbon."

"Oh?" Monica's curiosity is piqued, "What kind of preserves does she make?"

Sheryl looks at Monica, confused by the question. "Strawberry. It's the strawberry preserves contest."

Monica blushes as she realizes the question was a bit redundant. "I'm sorry. My head's just a bit fuzzy. That's all." Beads of sweat begin to glisten on her forehead.

Sheryl studies her new friend and realizes she's quite pale. "Monica? Are you okay?"

"I...I think I need some fresh air," Monica replies, breathlessly. Dizziness nearly overtakes her as she stumbles toward the back door.

Sheryl rushes after her and manages to catch her before she drops to the ground. Sheryl lays her friend on the floor, reaches for a damp cloth and begins washing Monica's face. "Monica? Monica?"

Monica arouses, "Wha? What happened?"

"You passed out." She assesses her friend. "Can you stand up? I think we need to get you to the living room."

Nodding, Monica replies, "I think so." She stands up, with Sheryl's help, and hesitates.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Lemme get my bearings first." As soon as she feels she can walk, she begins. She stumbles a bit, but with the assistance of her new friend, she walks to the nearest couch and begins to lie down.

"Easy now." She takes Monica's pulse; it's a bit rapid, but nothing too out of the ordinary. "Does your head hurt?"

"No. I'm just tired, that's all." Monica protests.

Sheryl studies her friend and concludes, "I'm gonna go next door and get my bag. I wanna take your blood pressure."

"I feel fine," Monica protests.

"It'll just take a minute. I'll be right back." She starts toward the door.

"No, really! I'm okay." She starts to sit up, but the room begins to spin.

"Lie down. I'll be right back." She races over to her house, rummages through her bedroom and locates her bag in a far corner of her closet. She takes a couple seconds to study it; it's been a long time since she's seen her bag. Remembering why she dug it up in the first place, she hurries out of her house, across her yard, and into Monica's. "Let's see what your blood pressure's doing." She places the cuff around the angel's arm and takes her pressure. "It's a little high, but nothing to be alarmed about."

Monica starts to worry. "Is...is...is...?" She can't finish the sentence.

Sheryl tries to reassure her friend. "I'm sure the baby's fine. Lemme get you some juice."

"I've got some orange juice in the refrigerator."

Sheryl feels her forehead and smiles, "One orange juice coming up." En route to the juice, she stirs the preserves. They're still in good shape; the smell of strawberries permeate the air. She pours the juice and brings it back to her friend. "Here you go."

"Thank you," receiving the glass. She takes a sip.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." The colour in her cheeks returns.

"I'm gonna call Kathryn."

"Are you sure you need to? I'm feeling better."

Cautious. "I don't want to take any chances. You've got precious cargo in there."

This causes Monica to smile.

Sheryl inhales. "So, where's your phone?"

"It's on the stand over there."

Sheryl calls Dr. Smith, who says she'll be right over. Meanwhile, Monica gets up and checks on the preserves and pie filling, which alarms Sheryl. "Umm, Kathryn, I've gotta go. She's in the kitchen, cooking." She hangs up, goes into the kitchen and scolds her friend. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm feeling fine," Monica protests, rolling out the pie crust dough. "So I get a bit dizzy every once in awhile. I'm fine."

Sheryl, replies, in a motherly tone, "I'd feel a lot better if you'd take it easy."

Before Monica can protest, there's a knock at the door. She opens the front door, revealing Dr. Smith. "Hello, come in."

The doctor enters the house and briefly studies her patient. "I heard you had a little spell."

Monica dismisses it, "Oh, it was nothing."

"Since I'm here, let me be the judge of it."

Monica leads her into the living room, so the doctor could examine her. Dutifully, she lays down on the couch and the doctor begins to examine her. Andrew walks into the house and sees the doctor taking Monica's vitals and grows concerned. He rushes to his wife's side. "Monica, are you okay? Is it the baby?" He brushes back a couple stray locks from her face.

"I'm fine, Andrew," assuring her husband, "I just got a bit dizzy while I was cooking, and Sheryl called Kathryn just to make sure everything's okay."

Andrew asks the doctor, "Is everything okay?"

Kathryn smiles, as she closes her bag. "She's the picture of health."

Sheryl interjects, "I called Kathryn. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Swallowing hard, she continues, "I just didn't want to take any chances."

Monica looks her in the eye, "I understand."

The preserves cool sufficiently enough for Sheryl to transfer them into canning jars. Monica takes the pie out of the oven and puts it on the cooling rack on the island. Andrew wraps his arms around her waist and plants a kiss on her neck, causing her to giggle. "Andrew! We have guests."

"Oh, they don't mind, do they?"

Sheryl and Kathryn chuckle. "No, we don't mind."

Monica giggles, "Andrew, get out the plates and forks." Andrew lets go and does what his wife asks. "Oh, and get out the vanilla ice cream."

The four sit down to Monica's hot, fresh apple pie, with a scoop of melting ice cream on top. Monica is pleasantly surprised how the pie turned out, as she was having doubts. Still, she's a bit uncertain as her husband and friends try their slice.

Sheryl is the first to take a bite, "Mmmm! This is good! You've GOT to enter this recipe in the pie contest."

Monica is blushing, "Ohh, I don't know."

Kathryn agrees with her friend and former colleague, "This is divine! I think you've got a winner here."

Monica continues to blush, "Oh you guys."

Andrew takes a bite. A smile creeps across his face. "This is wonderful."

"Really?"

He continues, "Yes, really. Try a bite." He cuts a bite from his slice and feeds it to his wife. Her eyes widen in surprise and delight. "Mmm! This IS good!"

Sheryl adds, "Like the good doctor says, you've got a blue ribbon here."

"She did NOT say that!" Monica corrects, still blushing, but chuckling as well.

Kathryn adds, "It is good. I think you've got a good chance at a ribbon if you enter."

"Well, whaddya say?" Sheryl asks, almost begging.

"Why not?" Andrew begins, "you really like adventure."

Monica sighs, "Okay, I'll do it!"

The other three cheer.

**

* * *

July 4th.**

It's the day of the picnic. The weather's perfect; not too hot and not too cold. The whole town's abuzz with preparations for the picnic. Monica and Andrew are excited too. She decided to enter an apple pie in the pie contest. She carefully places the pie in her picnic basket as Andrew finishes the breakfast dishes. He wraps his arms around her waist, "Mmm! The pie smells so good! It's sure to win a ribbon."

Monica giggles, "We'll see. I hope it tastes as good as the first one."

A sneaky grin spreads across his face as he pretends to sneak a bite, "Well, we could try a bite of it and see."

Still giggling, she replies, "Andrew! That defeats the purpose of entering it." She tries to walk off, so she could get ready for the picnic, but his hands are still around her waist. "I've gotta get ready!"

Andrew doesn't let go. "Not until you kiss me."

Both of them are laughing, so Monica continues to play along. "Andrew! I can't wear my nightgown to the picnic."

"Aww, but you look so beautiful in it."

Monica spins around in his arms, swoons a bit, and regains her balance. Andrew grows a bit concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just moved too fast." She moves in for a kiss. "Now, I've gotta get ready." The couple move apart. Monica picks out one of her new sundresses to wear. She models in front of the mirror and smooths the dress down. Her hands gently caress her abdomen; she can feel the small swell where her baby is growing. She can't believe that in a few months, the baby will grow enough for her to fill out this dress.

"Monica, are you ready?" Andrew calls up the stairs.

She startles out of her thoughts, grabs a floppy hat, and goes downstairs. Andrew has the basket, holding the pie.

The couple arrives at the fair. It looks like the whole town of Springfield is here. Tents are everywhere, and the couple looks for the tent where the pie contest is held. Monica looks around for a familiar face. She hears a voice.

"Monica! Monica! We're over here!"

Monica turns around and sees Sheryl. She smiles with recognition as the couple walk hand in hand to Sheryl.

"The tent's over here." Sheryl leads them over to the correct tent. "How are you feeling? Any nausea or dizziness?"

"Dizziness? No. Nausea? Always." She turns to Andrew, wondering if everything was packed in the basket. "Did you pack the thermoses and munch foods?

"Yes, they're in there," he answers. "I fixed herbal tea, packed trail mix, potato chips, and mixed nuts."

Monica breathes a sigh of relief. Laci, the real estate agent approaches them. "Hey Sheryl, hey Monica, I see you're entering the pie contest." Sheryl forces a smile, but the angels can tell she's hiding a mask of guilt.

"Yes, I am."

Laci continues, "Great! Here, let's get you entered." The ladies chat while Sheryl and Andrew stay behind. "How are you enjoying the house?"

"Oh, it's lovely!"

"Have you got the nursery decorated yet?"

"Not yet. I'm only three and a half months along. I wanna get a few more things, but it's early yet."

Monica fills out the entry form and Andrew delivers the pie to the appropriate location. "Here you go!"

"Thanks."

"Good luck!" Laci encourages.

Sheryl joins them. "Monica's pie's the best! It's a blue ribbon."

"Really?" Laci asks.

"Oh yeah!"

"Well, what about the new Sheriff's wife?"

"Who, Sheriff Davis?

"Yeah. What's her name?"

Sheryl replies, "Umm. Tiffany, I think."

"Yeah. Tiffany. Her blueberry pie's won the contest five years in a row."

"Monica's is the best. Just you wait and see."

Monica's listening to the two women converse about her pie and blushes. Interrupting, she asks, "When is the contest judged?"

"In about half an hour."

The four stay close by until the head judge announces, "May I have your attention please? The entry period for the pie contest has now closed. The judging will commence shortly."

Monica nervously holds her husband's hand. "Want some chips?" Monica startles. Andrew asks again. Monica startles out of her thoughts. Andrew chuckles, "Where did you go?"

"Huh?"

"Where did you go? You were a million miles away."

"Oh!"

"I asked you if you want some chips." Andrew smiles.

"Sure," she replies absently. Andrew passes her a mini bag and she receives them.

The judges sample pieces of each entry, going back and tasting a few a second time. They write down notes and confer with each other. Then, the head judge makes an announcement. "Attention please! We have narrowed the choices down to five. In no particular order, we have Kathryn Smith, Tiffany Davis, Beatrice Arthur, Sophia Zbornak, and Monica Godly."

Laci, Sheryl and Andrew cheer. "You did it, Monica!" Monica smiles and blushes.

The tension mounts as the judges mull over the five finalists. Two of the judges come back repeatedly to Monica's pie. Laci and Sheryl take it as a good sign, and nudge their friend. Monica nervously returns to her chips. Soon, the head judge makes another announcement. "May I have your attention please? The judges have made their decision. We will now award the ribbons. The white ribbon for third place goes to Beatrice Arthur and her cherry pie. Honourable Mention One, a yellow ribbon, goes to Sophia Zbornak and her mince meat pie."

The two women look at Monica in delighted anticipation. Monica doesn't realize, she's nearly squeezing Andrew's hand.

The announcer continues, "The red ribbon for second place goes to Tiffany Davis and her blueberry pie."

The foursome's eyes grow wide, for they realize Monica either won the blue ribbon for first place or a green honourable mention ribbon. "Monica! I know you've won!" Sheryl exclaims.

"Honourable Mention Two, a green ribbon goes to Kathryn Smith. The blue ribbon for first place, goes to newcomer, Monica Godly!"

Laci and Sheryl squeal with delight. "You did it!" Andrew gives her a quick peck on the cheek, then she accepts her ribbon. The city photographer snaps a picture of her with her ribbon. Then, she returns to her friends. "Congratulations, sweetheart." Andrew wraps his wife in an embrace.

"So, what contest are you gonna enter?"

Andrew mulls it over. "Mmm, I think I'll try the watermelon seed spitting contest."

Monica cracks up, her hand by her nose and mouth, trying not to laugh out loud, "A what?!?"

Pointing to a sign, "See? Watermelon seed spitting contest."

Monica and Andrew head over to the contest so he can enter. The head judge is making his announcements. "I need everyone who wants to enter the watermelon seed spitting contest to sign up right here. Sign ups will continue for another five minutes." Andrew walks over and signs up.

After the contestants sign up, the judge makes an announcement. "Sign ups are now closed for the men's division. Contestants, line up. Everybody get your seeds. On my mark, the first contestant will go to the line and spit. The person with the highest distance, not the average of three turns, wins" Andrew lines up. Monica smiles and gives her husband a small wave. The judge continues, "On your mark, get set....MARK!" One by one, the contestants spit their seeds, and the judge records their distance. Monica can't help but giggle at these grown men...or in one case, angel...spitting watermelon seeds. Andrew takes his first turn. This one bombed; it spilled out and hit the ground near his feet. Monica giggled as Andrew shrugged his shoulders. Andrew cycles through the line for his next turn. This one did better, sailing about half way down the green. He gives his wife a thumbs up and heads to the back of the line for his third turn. Finally, he gets to the front of the line for his third and final turn. He looks over at his wife, who gives him a thumbs up. Then, he puts the seed in his mouth, inhales and spits. The seed goes sailing; he's sure it went pretty far. The judge writes down the distance. Soon, all the contestants finish their final turns.

The judges tally the distances and announce the winners. "May I have your attention, please? I have the results of the Men's Division. In third place, is Sheriff Tim Davis. In second place, is Phil Hammonds. In third place, we have a new record holder. Come on down, Andrew Godly!"

Monica jumps up and down in celebration as Andrew receives his award and gets his picture taken for the newspaper. He joins his wife, who envelops him in an embrace, "Ahh, congratulations, honey!" They give each other a peck on the lips.

Andrew wraps his arm around her waist. "We did really well, didn't we?"

Giggling, Monica replies, "Oh how I wish Tess could've seen you."

"Yeah! I can just hear her now, 'Angel Boy, what do you think you're doing, spitting seeds out like that?' She'd have that hand on her hip..." Andrew imitates their angel friend, causing Monica to crack up.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice, "And just who do you think you are, Angel Boy?"

The couple turns around and sees their friend. "Tess!" Monica falls into her mentor's embrace. Tess pulls Andrew into the embrace as well.

"How's the happy couple doing?" She glances down at Monica's midsection and smiles. "How's this precious little one doing?"

This causes Monica to smile, "The baby's fine....growing."

Andrew looks at his wife. "Do you have the pictures?"

Tess is surprised, "Pictures?"

Monica gets them out and shows them to her. "Yes. That's our baby."

The elder angel studies the pictures. "Oh! What a great profile!"

"Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl?" Monica asks.

"No," Tess replies, "The Father hasn't divulged that information to me." She hands the pictures back.

Andrew chuckles and puts his arm around the brunette's waist. "She's sure we have a girl."

"Well, we'll find out in December." Tess reminds them.

Monica interjects, "How long are you staying? We'd like to have you, Gloria, Adam and Rafael over sometime."

"I'm just here for the afternoon, but we'd like that."

Monica's disappointed, "Aww! I was hoping you'd be able stay longer, but I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, baby."

The three visit the entire rest of the day and all too soon, the sun sinks below the horizon. Tess bids the couple farewell. Monica and Andrew decide to stay for the fireworks show. Andrew spreads out the blanket. Monica stretches out. "Ah!" she sighs, "It feels good to get off my feet." Andrew takes off her shoes and begins massaging her feet, causing her to purr. "If I'd known that you were good at massage, I would've asked for one sooner." This causes him to chuckle. He continues massaging, next working her shoulders, neck and back. Monica is so relaxed, she becomes putty in his hands.

Soon, it was time for the fireworks. Monica leans into her husband's embrace as the fireworks begin. The colours are so bright, almost mesmerizing. They don't notice two angels over at the edge of the woods. Gloria and Rafael study the angel couple.

"Aww! They look so cute together!" Gloria looks at them dreamily.

Rafael blushes. "I don't think we should be here. You know how Tess gets when we spy on other angels."

Deflated, Gloria replies, "I know," she sighs, "but they're so cute together and I can't believe they're having a baby!"

"Yeah," he grins.

As the fireworks continue, Andrew stretches out and rests his head on Monica's lap. She runs her fingers through his hair.

Gloria is grinning from ear to ear, "Aww! They're so adorable!"

Rafael is becoming increasingly self conscious, intruding somewhere he doesn't need to be. "C'mon, Gloria. We need to go before Tess gets on our case."

As if on cue, the pair hear a familiar voice, "Mmm hmm! What are you two doing? Haven't I told you not to spy on them?"

Gloria looks hangdog, "Aww Tess! Look at them! They're adorable!"

Tess takes a moment to look at the couple. She can't help but smile, and allows Gloria and Rafael to take a last look too. "Okay angel kids, let's go and let them have some space."

Rafael starts, "I'll see you guys later." He leaves.

Gloria is reluctant to go and takes one last look before Tess nudges her. "Oh all right! I'm going," she says under protest. Then, she leaves.

Tess is alone. She leans against a tree and watches the couple. "God love ya, little ones," she says with a smile. Monica bends down, Andrew raises up, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Tess decides this is a good time to go.

_

* * *

--End of Chapter Three--_


	4. Chapter 4

_----Chapter Four----_

**Six weeks later (Mid-August). Monica is five months (20 weeks) along.**

* * *

The weeks pass and Monica and Andrew are settling down to married-expecting their first child life. They haven't seen Tess since the Independence Day picnic, or Gloria since June. They haven't seen Adam or Rafael or any of their other angel friends since before they started this assignment, and they're missing their friends. Monica and Andrew are sitting on the porch swing, taking in the sunset. Monica is curled up in Andrew's embrace. She sighs a contented sigh.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Andrew asks.

"Hmmm?" She snuggles into his embrace.

"A penny...for your thoughts." Monica starts giggling. Andrew looks at his wife quizzically, "What?"

"A penny," Monica begins.

Andrew's not following, "What do you mean?"

"It's such a funny expression...Giving someone a penny in exchange for their thoughts."

Andrew chuckles, "It's not exactly like that. It's just an expression, meaning the person is wondering what the other is thinking."

"Oh!" She replies, understanding, "You're wondering what I'm thinking."

"Yes."

"I'm thinking about Tess and Gloria and Adam and Rafael."

"Oh? What about them?"

"I really miss them. We haven't seen them in awhile and I really miss them. I hope they come for a visit soon..." She puts her hand on her ever expanding abdomen and continues, "...before I get so big that I can't fit through doorways."

Andrew places a light kiss on his wife's cheek and a hand over his. "You're not big. You're absolutely beautiful." He places another kiss on her cheek.

Monica giggles. "Andrew, how can you say I'm not big? When I stand up, I can't even see my feet and my lap is disappearing!"

"I can say that..." he begins, "because it's the truth." Monica smiles as her husband continues, "and I love you."

Suddenly, Monica's eyes grow wide as saucers. Something feels different inside _What's that?, _she thinks. It happens again. It's like...butterflies or something! She begins to giggle. Andrew wonders what is giving her the giggles, "What?"

Monica is laughing so hard, she can hardly answer, "I think it's the baby. I think she just kicked." She moves their hands over the source of the feeling to see if they can feel her.

"Really?" Andrew is excited! 'It' happens again; he can feel the flutters. "Amazing!"

"Isn't she?" Monica is grinning from ear to ear. She repositions their hands so they can feel the baby some more, but the movements have calmed down enough where she can't feel them anymore.

Andrew draws her into a tender kiss. "You're amazing." Their eyes meet. Monica caresses her husband's cheek. "I love you, Andrew Godly." She pulls him into a kiss. "Sometimes I wish that this could last forever."

Andrew pulls them back into reality, "You know this is temporary."

"I know." Her eyes are downcast.

"When this assignment's over, we'll have to go back."

"I know," she sighs, "and I love being in Heaven, in the presence of the Father, but I love this too. I love being here in your arms." Snuggling further, she continues, "I love carrying this baby." She strokes her abdomen again. "Sometimes I feel like this is all a dream and when I wake up, it'll all be gone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." A tear escapes Monica's eye. Andrew takes his index finger and wipes it before it has a chance to fall further down her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love this baby too." This causes Monica to smile. "And tomorrow, if you still want, we can find out what we're having."

Grinning from ear to ear, "I want!" She wraps her arms around her beloved angel, "Oh, I do want! But I know she's a girl."

Andrew chuckles. "Okay. But if you decide you'd rather wait, we can always tell Dr. Smith that we'd rather wait."

"No, I wanna know. I mean, I already know, but it'll be nice seeing our baby girl on the screen again." Monica leans into her husband again. "I can't wait until we get to hold this wee lass."

"You know, it could be a wee lad," Andrew replies, grinning from ear to ear.

"No, it's a girl. I just know it."

"You know," Andrew begins, "I've just had a thought."

"What?"

"You know how Laci was telling us about that party she had when they were expecting Nathan and they went to the doctor to find out his gender?"

"Oh, the gender party?"

"Yes. I was thinking..."

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking that we could invite Tess and Gloria and Rafael and Adam, and Sheryl and her family over, and Laci and her family and Dr. Smith and her family and we could have a gender party, complete with cake, if you'd like."

"Oh Andrew! Can we?" Monica is ecstatic!

"Sure! We can have the party tomorrow night and I'll even take care of all the arrangements so that you don't have to worry about anything."

"You spoil me rotten!"

Andrew grins from ear to ear. "That's my plan!"

The sunset fades and the sky turns black. Soon, the stars are out and the couple admires their beauty.

"Oh Andrew! Look at them! They look like diamonds! I never tire of looking at the stars." A star shoots across the sky. "Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Andrew chuckles and Monica continues, "I've made mine. You?"

Andrew grins at how enthusiastic his wife is over folklore. He never tires of her chattering away or how things always seem to look fresh and new to her. "I don't need to make a wish. Everything I've ever wanted or needed is right here."

"You say the sweetest things!"

The couple continues to snuggle until a chill grows in the air. Sleep just about overtakes Monica. Before she realizes it, she yawns, snuggles up to her husband, closes her eyes and is fast asleep. Andrew realizes that his arm is asleep and if they stay out here longer, her back's going to be sore the next day. He nudges her on the arm. "Monica? Monica? Wake up, sweetheart." She moans a bit and snuggles in further. Andrew nudges her again, "Wake up. We've gotta go to bed. We've got the doctor's appointment in the morning."

Monica remains snuggled. "Hmmm?" Her eyes are closed and isn't really aware of what he is saying. Andrew tries a different tactic. He begins planting gentle kisses on her face. She awakens with a smile. "Monica, we've got to go to bed. We've got the doctor's appointment tomorrow morning." Andrew helps his lovely bride off the porch and the couple snuggles down in bed together.

* * *

The next day, the couple awakens. Monica is excited for today she'll find out whether she's carrying a little girl or a little boy. She rolls over and sees her husband still asleep. "Andrew? Aaaaannnndreeewwww." She leans over and plants a kiss on her husband's cheek. Andrew opens his eyes and sees his bride smiling. "Hi love." He rolls over and takes her into his arms. "Sleep well?"

"I did." Monica grins, "This wee one was fluttering about all night."

Andrew props his head on his elbow, "And that didn't keep you up?"

"Not at all." She sighs in contentment, "I found it quite peaceful."

"How are you feeling?"

"Heavenly. I'm so excited! We get to find out what this wee little one's gonna be."

Andrew chuckles at her enthusiasm. "So, are you still convinced it's a girl?"

"I am. I can feel it."

"Well, Angel Girls," I need to make breakfast so we can find out what this little one is." Instead of letting him up, Monica brings him in for a kiss. Andrew laughs, "Monica, I need to cook our breakfast." A wry smile spreads across her face as she pulls him down for another kiss. Andrew gives in and melts into her arms. "I love you."

Andrew cooks breakfast and calls Sheryl, Laci and Dr. Smith. He also sends word to their angel friends about the party. Last, he calls the bakery and sets up the cake. Calling up the stairs, "Monica, are you ready?" She descends the stairs, smoothing out her dress and wiping her mouth. "Nauseous?"

"Always, but she's worth it." They exchange a quick peck. "Let's go!"

* * *

The drive over to the doctor's office and the wait for the ultrasound seems like an eternity, which they find humorous, since they've been in the existence of eternity many times. Andrew is sitting by the door, watching his wife pace the floor. "Monica, you're gonna wear a hole in the carpet."

"Andrew, I'm excited! I can't wait to see what my baby is."

He stops and holds her in an embrace, his arms around her waist. He puts his cheek on the edge of her belly. "I know exactly what our baby is. One of God's beautiful angels, and in human form, is going to be as beautiful as his or her mother." Monica smiles through the tears rolling down her cheeks, but can't speak. She strokes the back of her beloved's head. Andrew begins to smile as he can feel their baby's flutter against his cheek. Neither want to speak, for both felt to speak would ruin the moment.

The doctor walks in, startling the pair out of their moment. "Monica, how are you feeling?"

The pair break out of their embrace. "I'm wonderful today. We find out if this baby is a wee lad or a wee lass today."

Kathryn laughs as Andrew helps Monica sit up on the table. The doctor sets up the ultrasound machine, "Are you still planning on waiting to find out the gender until this evening?"

The couple's eyes meet and they nod. Monica replies, "That's right."

"Very good," the doctor replies, "So, I'll call the bakery after you two leave. Now, lie back and we'll get this baby on the screen."

Andrew helps her lie down and the doctor begins. Once again, Monica yelps in surprise when the conducting gel is squirted on her skin. "I figured I'd be used to it by now."

"Don't worry. Lots of women never get used to it." She puts the wand on Monica's belly and searches for the baby. "So, what flavours of cake are you using for the party?"

Monica replies, "If it's a girl, we're using strawberry, a boy for blueberry, and if this baby winds up being modest today, then we'll use double chocolate fudge."

"Oooh! Those sound delicious!"

"Yeah," the proud mother laughs, "it almost makes me hope that the wee one is a mite modest. I love a good chocolate cake."

"You like a good double mocha latte," Andrew interjects.

"I know and I've been dying for one, but you won't let me have one," she glares, pretending to be offended.

"Caffeine's not good for the baby."

"Your husband's right. The fewer things like caffeine you take in, the better off you and your baby will be," the doctor answers. Getting back to the cake conversation, she continues her questioning, "So, how are you having the outside decorated?"

"We're having a sheet cake with vanilla buttercream icing, since it goes with any of those flavours, with little baby onezies, shoes, pacifiers and bottles for decorations."

"It sounds lovely." The doctor finds the child's profile. "Speaking of lovely, here's your baby's profile. The baby looks healthy."

Andrew and Monica are fixed on the screen. A tear rolls down Monica's cheek. "Look Andrew, she's sucking her thumb!"

The doctor moves the wand around so the couple can see the heart, spine, limbs, making sure to bypass the tell-all region. "Now, I'm going to take a peek, so close your eyes or look away." The couple does as instructed and the doctor writes down the results of her findings. She moves the wand back to the baby's profile. "All right. You can look now. I've got all the information I need."

Kathryn shuts the machine off, wipes the gel off, and prints pictures, making sure she puts the tell-all picture in the envelope. She completes Monica's examination. "You can sit up now." Andrew helps her up as the doctor presents the couple their latest baby pictures. "I'll call the bakery as soon as you leave."

The couple thank the doctor and quickly leave, so she can make her phone call. They decide to get some lunch before going home.

* * *

After lunch, the couple goes back home as Monica is getting tired. The baby is growing so much and tiring Monica out very quickly. This time, however, she is so anxious about this evening, that it's hard for her to rest. She slips into bed, but tosses and turns as sleep eludes her. Andrew peeks in to check on his wife; she opens her eyes. He sits on the bed next to her, "Can't sleep?"

"No. I'm too excited about tonight!"

He takes her hand. "You need some rest. I can tell you're tired." She yawns. "See? You need some rest. I'll get the house cleaned up while you rest." Andrew tries to get up, but Monica grabs his shirt tail, preventing him from leaving. "Stay with me, please?"

Chuckling, Andrew replies, "You need your rest and I need to get the house cleaned."

Begging, "The house is fine. Please, I can't sleep." She bats her eyes. Andrew smiles and shakes his head. "I can't say no to you, can I?" Monica grins and slowly shakes her head no. "Oh, all right," Andrew states as he crawls into bed with his beloved angel. He wraps his arms around her waist and she guides their hands to rest over their baby. Soon, sleep overtakes them.

* * *

It's finally the night of the party. Monica is still asleep. Andrew is getting the final preparations done, including decorating with balloons and streamers. The bakery delivers the cake and it is to Andrew's liking. The doorbell rings and Andrew walks over and answers it to reveal five angels. "Tess! Gloria! Guys, come in!"

"Hello, Angel Boy. How are you doing?"

"I'm just fine, just fine!" He hugs his former supervisor a hug.

Before he can ask any more questions, Gloria just about jumps into her friend's arms. "Andrew! It's good to see you! I've missed you"

Chuckling, Andrew replies, "It's been good to see you too. How have you been?"

Gloria's grinning from ear to ear. "I'm good! I just got back from a really neat case. It was ummm kinda unusual. I worked as a..." She begins to tell him all about it, but Tess stops her. "Another time, Gloria." The young angel blushes.

"Hey, hey, mi amigo! Qué pasa?" Rafael gives his friend a light tap on the shoulder, and Andrew brings him into a friendly embrace. Then, Andrew sees two of his coworkers, "Adam, Henry! How are things in the death department?"

"I just finished an assignment at a nursing home," Adam begins, "It was a lovely assignment. An 105 year old lady with Alzheimer's. Sweet lady."

Andrew smiles, "Those are the best."

Henry states, "I wasn't so lucky. I had an assignment where a drunk driver killed a whole family, including twin toddlers."

"Ugh! Those are the worst," Andrew winces.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation, but where's Monica?" Tess interjects.

"She's upstairs taking a nap." He looks up the stairwell. "I suppose I should wake her up. Make yourselves at home." He starts to go upstairs, but Tess stops him. "I'll go get her."

Tess quietly makes her way upstairs and into the bedroom. There, she sees a sleeping brunette angel. Monica is fast asleep, with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The elder angel can see the swell in her abdomen where the infant angel is growing. She notices that the baby has grown a lot since the last time the two angels had seen each other. "God love you, little one," Tess quietly remarks as she strokes the young angel's cheek with the back of her fingers. Monica's eyes flutter open, "Tess!" She smiles.

"How are you, Angel Girl?"

"I've missed you!" Monica stretches and smiles.

"I've missed you too."

Monica sits up and embraces her supervisor and friend. A wave of nausea travels through her body. "I'm sorry!" She stands up, just about shoving her friend out of the way, races to the toilet, and empties the contents of her stomach.

"Are you okay, Angel Girl?" Tess asks concerned.

Monica finishes up and rinses her mouth. "I'm fine. I just get a little nauseous when I wake up. Can you hand me a bag of potato chips in the nightstand?" Tess finds a mini bag and hands him to her. "Thanks."

All the guests have arrived and Andrew is concerned since Monica and Tess haven't come down yet. He wonders if they have just lost track of time or if his wife is all right. So, he decides to go upstairs and check on the pair. He sees them sitting on the bed, Monica eating a bag of chips. Tess has her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Monica?"

"I'm okay, Andrew. Just my usual nausea. I take it everyone's arrived?"

He plants a delicate kiss on her cheek. "Yes, they're all waiting for you."

"Could you look in the closet and get out my blue tank dress?" Andrew fumbles in the closet and gets out two dresses. Monica chuckles, "That one. The one you've got in your left hand. Thanks!"

Andrew hands her the dress and Monica goes into the bathroom and changes. She looks at herself in the mirror and brushes her hair until it looks just right. Then, she walks out of the bathroom. The pair of angels study her and smile.

"You look stunning!" Andrew remarks.

"Angel Girl, you look amazing!"

"Thanks," Monica blushes.

Andrew offers his wife an elbow. "Shall we?"

Tess goes on ahead and joins the crowd, so the couple can make their grand entrance. The crowd applauds and cheers as the happy couple makes their entrance down the stairs.

Gloria jumps up and down squeals with delight. She races over to the couple and envelops Monica in a bear hug. "Ooooh!!!! You look great! I can't believe it! There's a real baby in there!" She lovingly places her hand over the baby and it kicks, which causes her to giggle. "Oh my goodness! It kicked!"

"Gloria!" Tess scolds.

"I'm sorry," the young angel replies, blushing.

"It's all right," Monica comforts. "It's so good to see you! I've missed you." She embraces her and the baby kicks again. "This wee one is an active little angel. I think she's anxious to meet her Aunt Gloria."

"Aunt Gloria," she giggles, "That has a nice ring to it!"

"So, it's a girl?" A male voice asks from the crowd.

Monica looks around and traces the voice. "Henry! It's been a long time!"

"Monica! It's good to see you!" He embraces Monica.

Monica and Andrew mingle around the crowd of guests, greeting each one. Andrew keeps a protective arm around his wife's shoulder as they mingle through the crowd. Monica and Tess notice that Sheryl keeps a hesitant stance away from the crowd. Tess makes a beeline over to the neighbour and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Tess."

"I'm Sheryl. How do you know Monica and Andrew?"

"Oh, we worked together."

Not quite comprehending, Sheryl asks, "With Andrew?"

"Yes, and Monica."

"In what?"

"Oh, shipping and receiving, search and rescue; basically, a little of this and a little of that."

"Oh, I see," Sheryl replied, somewhat understanding, "a Jack or Jill of all trades."

"Yeah, something like that," Tess replies. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a stay at home mother." Sheryl pauses and continues. Something inside her tells her she can trust this kind stranger. "I used to be a doctor, an OBGYN, but not anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sheryl continues, trying to cover her tracks, "I wanted to stay home with the kids."

Before Tess can say anything else, Andrew taps his glass with a spoon. "May I have your attention, please?" The crowd gets quiet. Tess makes her way and joins her angel friends. "Where were you?" Gloria whispers. Tess puts her finger to her lips to silence the young angel. Gloria's eyes are downcast. Tess puts a loving arm around her and smiles.

Andrew continues, "Monica and I want to thank you all for coming. Today, we found out..." Monica playfully elbows him in the ribs. "...ummm went for the baby's twenty week ultrasound to find out the gender of our baby. We decided we wanted to share the moment that we find out if it's a boy or a girl with our friends." He turns to Adam and Rafael, who bring out the cake. Monica's eyes widen with surprise, "Oh Andrew! It's beautiful!" She lovingly admires the artistry in the cake. It's a sheet cake, décor divided into blocks, with either a onezee, a pacifier, bottle or baby shoes on each square. Little blue or pink flowers grace the corners of the squares. The cake is outlined in blue and pink ribbon. A tear rolls down her cheek as the angels place the cake before the couple. Henry takes a series of pictures. Andrew continues, "The purpose of this cake is to tell us what the baby is. If the baby's a boy, it'll be a blue cake, a girl, pink. If the baby's too modest, then we'll know right away."

"But we know it's a girl," Monica interjects.

Andrew picks up the cake knife and passes it to his wife. "Shall we?" Monica grins and receives the knife. Inhaling, she starts to cut the cake, but hesitates. "What is it?" Andrew whispers.

"I think we should cut it together. On the count of three." Andrew places his hands over hers and both of them count together, "One...two...three!" They slice the cake. The slice falls onto a plate, revealing its contents. Andrew and Monica look down in surprise.

_

* * *

----End of Chapter Four----_

_A/N—Sorry to be so cruel, but it felt like a cliffhanger here!_


	5. Chapter 5

_---Chapter Five---_

_

* * *

To recap from last chapter:_

Andrew picks up the cake knife and passes it to his wife. "Shall we?" Monica grins and receives the knife. Inhaling, she starts to cut the cake, but hesitates. "What is it?" Andrew whispers.

"I think we should cut it together. On the count of three." Andrew places his hands over hers and both of them count together, "One...two...three!" They slice the cake. The slice falls onto a plate, revealing its contents. Andrew and Monica look down in surprise.

* * *

Kathryn Smith tries to hide her expression, for she was the only one who knew the outcome of today's ultrasound. The rest of the guests express varying degrees of surprise.

Andrew and Monica look back down at the slice of cake; they can't believe their eyes. The cake is chocolate! Monica laughs while Andrew, chuckling, shakes his head and addresses the guests, "Well, I guess our baby is a modest little one."

Monica lays her head on her husband's shoulder and smiles in disbelief. Andrew kisses the top of her head and smiles. "Let's celebrate the fact that we have a healthy baby."

Tess and Adam serve the cake to the guests, serving the first pieces to Monica and Andrew. Kathryn approaches Monica and smiles apologetically, "I'm sorry. I know you two were really looking forward to finding out today."

Monica returns the smile, "It's okay. I'm disappointed, but I'm just grateful the baby's healthy."

Kathryn smiles, "That he or she is. I took extra time around there to see if the baby would cooperate, but no dice."

"I guess we'll just have to wait until our next ultrasound in a couple months."

"We'll see."

Monica grows curious. "So, do you have the ultrasound picture?" The doctor takes an envelope from her jacket pocket and hands it to the angel. Monica opens it and sees that the one of the baby's legs is propped up hiding the tell-all region. The angel studies the printout of her child's ultrasound and smiles. "She's such a lovely little one."

Kathryn returns a smile, "Yes, she is."

"I can't believe she's mine." Andrew approaches his wife and plants a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. Monica smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Soon, you won't be able to do that anymore."

Kathryn smiles, remembering when she was expecting each of her children. She quietly slips off to talk to some of the other guests.

Monica sees Sheryl sitting alone across the room, excuses herself and walks over to her. Andrew mingles with his co-workers, both angel and human. "Hello Sheryl."

"Hey." She's still rather quiet.

"May I sit?"

Sheryl nods without saying a word. Monica sits on the couch beside her neighbour.

"How are you feeling?" Sheryl asks.

"Fine." The baby begins kicking, causing Monica to giggle. "The baby's an active little one. She's very healthy and I can't wait to meet this little one."

Sheryl can't help but smile.

Monica looks her friend in the eye. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She dismisses her feelings.

The angel presses a bit harder, trying to walk the fine line between pushing and holding back. "Sheryl, we've known each other for a few months. What's going on?"

"Nnnn...nothing. Really." Sheryl looks away.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry."

"I...it's okay. I'm not really feeling well. Excuse me." She gets up and rushes out of the house.

"Sheryl?" Monica calls out, but she doesn't follow her beyond the front porch steps.

Tess catches up to Monica. "Now what on earth was that about, Miss Wings?"

Monica sighs, "How long have you got?"

"All the time in the world, baby. All the time in the world."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheryl is sitting in her backyard, on a swing just thinking about tonight's events. She's embarrassed that the party got to her, but it just did. Her husband and kids are still over there visiting. Phil and that Henry guy have really hit it off; both of them have such a sardonic sense of humour, which is something she doesn't really understand. So, here she is, sitting on a swing, just thinking about tonight's events. She looks up and sees a brunette with glasses approach her. If she remembers right, her name is Gloria.

"May I join you?" Gloria asked.

"Sure." Sheryl scoots over and allows Gloria to sit on the swing with her.

"Sometimes I can't stand parties," the young angel begins. "The crowds, the noise. Umm, I dunno." She looks up at the sky. The stars are out, sparkling like diamonds. "I love a starry night. I imagine I can reach up and take a few in my hands. This is the next best thing to being in Heaven....I suppose."

Sheryl replies, non-noncommittally, "Yeah, I suppose."

Gloria begins to feel self-conscious. "Mmm! I'm sorry. I'm not expressing myself too well, am I? I never seem to say things just right like Monica does. I always tend to trip over my words. I suppose that's because I think like a computer..." Sheryl looks directly at her and she continues, "My mind...it goes faster than my mouth does, so I guess I trip myself up a lot."

This elicits a smile from Sheryl. "I think I get it. Me, I tend to be a bit overconfident and then it gets me into trouble."

"Has something gotten you into trouble?"

"Well, sorta yes and sorta no," the former doctor begins, "Oh, I dunno." She looks up at the stars and sighs.

"I'm a good listener. I know I talk too fast and sometimes too much, but I am a good listener."

Sheryl smiles. She believes she can trust this woman. Although she loves Monica, she just doesn't believe she can confide in Monica. "I killed someone."

Gloria tries to hide the shock written all over her face. "What?"

"I killed someone," Sheryl states again. "Five years ago." She sighs. "It was five years ago. You met Laci?"

"Laci Wilson? The mayor's wife?"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah. I met her. She seems really nice." Gloria states.

"Yeah," dismissing it and continuing. "Anyway, five years ago Laci was expecting a boy. She had a gender party too."

"I thought her son was two?" Gloria asked, confused.

"That's Nathan. She had another baby between Nathan and Nicole. Laci had heard about gender parties when she was pregnant with Nicole, and had one for each of the kids."

"Oh, I see."

Sheryl continues, "Laci was in labour with Neil..."

"The baby in between Nicole and Nathan?" Gloria asks, clarifying.

"Yes. So Jack..."

"The mayor?"

"Yes. Laci's contractions were about five minutes apart, so I told Jack to bring her in. Unfortunately, a drunk kid ran a stop sign and plowed into the passenger side of the car."

"Oh my goodness!" The angel replied, horrified.

"Laci came through the ER and I was the OB on call. She had a placental abruption and started bleeding out. I wanted to do a C-section, but she wanted to deliver vaginally." Tears start streaming down her face. "I should've insisted harder. Neil bled out and was stillborn. He was perfect. I could've saved him had I done an emergency C-section."

Tears are streaming down Gloria's face. "I'm so sorry."

"The hospital cleared me of all charges and Laci and Jack didn't hold it against me, but I know they hate me."

"No, we don't," said a voice from behind a tree. The women look up to see Laci walking out from behind a tree.

Sheryl looks shocked and doubtful. "How can you not? I killed Neil."

"It was an awful accident," Laci begins. "If anyone killed Neil, it was the driver of that car."

"But I should've insisted harder that you get a C-section!"

"But I didn't want a C-section," Laci protests.

Gloria interjects, "I...I don't know much about the birthing process, but babies are so small. Could it be possible...mmm, I don't want it to sound callous, but..." She decides not to finish the question.

Sheryl catches on and answers Gloria's unsaid question. "I don't know if a C-section would've saved him, but it would've given him a better chance. I should've done the C-section."

Gloria tries again, using Sheryl's phrasing, "So, there's a chance you didn't kill him."

"I see what you're trying to say," the former doctor admits, sighing. "It just happened, didn't it?" The other two women nod and Sheryl puts her head in her hands. "Still, I feel so negligent! I should've done more."

Laci takes her friend's hands, "Sheryl, you can't keep beating yourself up like this! It was an awful event, but it's not your fault."

"Will you forgive me?"

Laci just about chuckles with disbelief. "What's there to forgive? You didn't do anything wrong, but if it makes you feel better, then yes, I forgive you."

"Thanks. That means a lot." She sighs again, "but I'm not sure about God."

Gloria decides to field this one. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure about God's forgiveness."

"He always forgives his children."

Sheryl yawns. "I can hardly keep my eyes open." She blinks to try to get the sleep out of her eyes and continues, "Gloria, you're a religious person, aren't you?"

"Umm, I love God and there's nothing I like better than to sit in the presence of the Father, so if that's what you mean, then yeah, I'm a religious person."

"That's what I thought. Are you going to be around?"

Laci quietly excuses herself and Gloria answers, "I can be."

"I mean, I know you're Monica and Andrew's friend and all, but do you live nearby where we could go and talk sometime, just you and me?"

"Sure. Are you sure you don't want to invite Monica?"

"I like Monica. She's a real sweetie, but I dunno." Sheryl almost feels guilty about not wanting Monica along. "I just sense I can trust you. Not that I can't trust her, of course, but..."

Gloria understands, "But she's expecting her own baby."

"Yeah. It's just a bit awkward for me. I do like her and I'm so excited for her and Andrew..."

Gloria chuckles, "It's all right." She gets a message from the Father that she's supposed to stay fairly close by. "Although I travel a lot, I'm thinking about getting an apartment in town. When I get settled in, I'd love to get together."

"Great! Well, you know where I live and here's my phone number." She writes down her number and Gloria tucks it in her jacket. "I'll see you later and thanks. Good night." She embraces her new friend.

"Good night."

The women depart, Sheryl going inside her house and Gloria back to Monica and Andrew's.

* * *

Meanwhile, the party is winding down and the guests are dispersing. Andrew and Monica stand at the entrance bidding their guests goodnight.

Kathryn shakes Andrew's hand and tries to shake Monica's, but the angel pulls her doctor into a light embrace. "Oh, thanks for coming! And thanks for bringing over the ultrasound photos."

"I'm sorry the baby didn't cooperate."

Smiling, Monica continues, "That's all right. I know we can try again. I'm just happy that this wee little one's healthy." She lovingly places a hand over her abdomen.

"I'll see you in another month for your appointment."

"Okay."

Doctor Smith and her family leave. Rafael, Henry and Adam start to take their leave. Andrew asks, "Leaving so soon?"

"We've just gotten an assignment," Rafael replies.

Henry interjects, "It's gonna be a pretty big assignment."

"So, it's taking all three of you?" Andrew queries.

"Yeah, and more," Adam continues, "He's calling in Sam, Phil, Taylor, and Celeste."

"Sam?!?" Monica asks, concerned.

"Yeah," Rafael continues, "apparently, the situation's pretty extreme."

"I'm still wondering what Celeste's role is in this, since she's transferred to angel over animals," Henry comments.

"All in God's time, Halo Boys," Tess reprimands.

"Well, we should get going," Adam states, giving Monica a light embrace.

The trio leaves; Monica begins to shut the door when Gloria returns.

"Where have you been?" Tess interrogates, hand on her hip.

Gloria enters the house, feeling a bit meek after receiving one of Tess's glares. The four angels sit on the couches in the living room. Andrew helps Monica sit before taking a cushion beside her. She instinctively snuggles into his embrace. Tess takes notice.

"It looks like the four of us are on this assignment," Tess begins.

"Oh?" Andrew asks, curious.

"I'm not exactly sure how, but the Father has revealed that he wants all four of us to be on this case," the eldest angel continues.

"I talked to Sheryl this evening, after she left the party," Gloria begins. She fights the urge to shrink back when she feels three pairs of eyes on her. "The party got to her. Laci had a gender party for each of her kids, and I think this party brought back memories of Neil." Gloria looks at Monica, and feels guilty, "Sorry, Monica."

"No, that's all right. When I saw her tonight, she seemed to be preoccupied with something. I thought it was probably something to do with the baby. Sometimes she seems to feel a bit awkward around me."

"And she may grow even more distant, which is why I think the Father wants us closer at hand," Tess explains.

"I know I'm supposed to get an apartment in town," Gloria starts, "and once I'm settled, Sheryl and I are going to get together."

"Good! Good!" The elder angel comments. Andrew seems distant. Tess turns her attention to the former angel of death. "What's wrong, Angel Boy? You look far away."

"It's nothing," Andrew dismisses. Monica looks at her husband with an expression mixed with curiosity and concern. Andrew looks at his wife and mouths "later." This doesn't soothe his wife. She puts her head on his shoulder, and moves one of his hands over their baby. Andrew places a light kiss on her head.

Tess wants more information on Gloria's findings, "Gloria, why don't you fill us in on what you know, and then if there's anything to add, Monica can fill us in?"

Monica nods and cedes the floor to Gloria. The youngest angel relates the events of the evening. "...so I have a feeling that forgiveness from God and making peace with what happened are what she may need."

The angels talk more about the assignment. Tess glances over and sees Monica asleep on Andrew's shoulder. "I think Gloria and I should go." She stands up and motions Gloria to stand up as well.

Andrew shakes their hands. "I'm glad you two were able to come." He gently shakes his wife awake. "Monica? Tess and Gloria are leaving."

"Hmm?" Monica is still half asleep.

"Monica and Gloria are leaving," Andrew states again.

The angel awakens and motions her husband to help her up. The couple embraces their angel guests and shut the door behind them. Wordlessly, Andrew locks up, shuts the lights off and joins his wife upstairs.

* * *

When Andrew enters their bedroom, he sees Monica on the bed. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. He kneels down and takes her hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" He sits beside her on the bed. She shakes her head and he tries again, moving a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Hey, it's me. You can tell me anything, you know."

Monica inhales, "Adam and Henry."

"Adam and Henry?" he asks, brow furrowed.

"When you were with Adam and Henry," she sighs and tries again, "When they told us about the case they're fielding, you seemed to want to go with them." Andrew continues to listen, trying to fight feelings of hurt while his wife goes on, "Then, when you and me, Tess and Gloria were talking, you seemed distant...like you wanted to be somewhere else." Tears continue to stream down her face. "Do you want to be somewhere else?"

Andrew throws his head back and sighs, trying to gain some equilibrium before replying. "I love you. I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Really? I know that being put together wasn't our idea..."

Interrupting, Andrew continues, "It doesn't really matter much to me that the Father put us together for this assignment; what matters more to me is that I love you," he looks her in the eyes, "and always have."

This causes Monica to smile and blush with pride. "I love you too."

"And Adam and Henry. Yes, I miss working a case. It's only..." he chuckles.

This piques her curiosity, "What?"

Grinning from ear to ear, he continues, "I was about to say 'human nature.'" This causes Monica to giggle. "I guess we've been in human form 'too long.'" He holds up his fingers in mock quotes. Then, he studies his wife. "I love you so much. I do miss working on cases. There's no feeling on earth or in heaven like bringing a soul to rest in the presence of the Father." He puts his arm around his wife and draws her in close. "But I love you and I love being with you...and our baby." He plants a gentle kiss on her cheek. "And I can't wait for this baby to be born. I hope the baby has your smile. I love your smile." He plants another kiss. "And your heart. You've got such a loving, warm heart." And another kiss. "I know the baby will be just as beautiful as his or her mother, inside and out."

Monica smiles and places their hands over their baby. "I love you too. I know the baby will be just as beautiful as his or her daddy, inside and out too."

Andrew smiles. "Daddy. It has a nice ring to it." Chuckling, he continues, "I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy." Without realizing it, Monica yawns. Andrew brushes a lock of his wife's hair back. "You're tired. You need your rest and I have a feeling the baby needs her rest too."

Monica giggles as the baby begins kicking. "She knows your voice!"

Andrew leans down and addresses their child, "Hi sweet angel. It's your daddy. Your mommy and I need to get some rest. Good night, baby." He bends down and places a gentle kiss over their baby, causing the baby to kick and Monica to giggle.

"I have a feeling this wee little one will be kicking all night."

Andrew chuckles, "I don't know how you can sleep with her kicking so much."

Beaming, the brunette angel replies, "Ah, but she lulls me to sleep. It's like she's singing me a lullaby."

The angels get ready for bed and cuddle underneath the covers, with their hands lovingly places over their baby, their fingers intertwined. Soon, sleep overtakes them.

_

* * *

---End of Chapter Five---_

_A/N—Sorry I'm stringing you along regarding the baby's gender, but I love building suspense. Trust me, it'll be worth it. Thanks for reading and your kind reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

_----Chapter Six----_

**

* * *

Eight Weeks later (mid-October). Monica's seven months along.**

The weeks pass and Monica is adjusting to her ever changing body. She is finding that she's loving being pregnant. She's standing by her full length mirror, looking at her profile. The baby has grown so much since the gender party six weeks previous! She lovingly caresses her abdomen, while looking at the mirror. "Hello, little one. It's your mommy. You have grown so much! I can't wait to meet you." The baby moves, and she pats where she's feeling the baby. "So, you want to meet me too?" she asks, giggling. The baby kicks again.

Andrew enters the bedroom and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing the nape of her neck. "How's our baby today?"

"Ohh, she's an active little one today," she replies, placing his hand over where their baby is kicking. The baby gives a swift kick, causing the couple to giggle.

"She is a energetic little one." Andrew addresses his child, "It's your daddy. Your mommy and I love you very much."

The baby continues to kick. The couple study her form in the mirror. Neither angel could have imagined they would be married and expecting a baby. Never mind this wasn't in their plans.... Monica attempts to turn around in her husband's arms, but is finding it difficult to maneuver. Her belly bumps Andrew's arm as she turns around, causing the angels to chuckle. "And I'm only gonna get bigger," Monica exclaims. Andrew puts his arms around his wife. She melts into his embrace, although she can't quite settle into his arms as she used to be able to. This causes the couple to chuckle harder. The baby kicks harder and soon the couple is laughing hard. They stand in silence, feeling the rhythm of their child's kicks. Andrew is the one to break the silence. "I think we'd better get ready for our doctor's appointment."

Monica smiles. "Perhaps today we'll get to find out what this wee little one is."

Andrew chuckles, for he knows she is anxious to know. He, on the other hand, really doesn't mind not knowing. However, since she really wants to find out, then they'll find out. "Remember, our baby's been a bit modest the last two appointments, so who's to say that the baby will decide to let us know?"

Grinning, she quips, "Who's to say she won't?"

"Why do you want to know?" Andrew asks, curious.

"I wanna decorate the nursery today," the brunette angel responds, dreamily. "I wanna buy a crib, paint the room, and decorate."

"We can do that."

"Really?!?" Monica squeals with delight.

"Yes, really. Regardless of whether or not this baby cooperates, we can decorate today."

"I'm so excited! Yess! We can decorate!" She kisses her husband.

"Well," he kisses her back, "we've gotta get going."

* * *

On the way to the doctor's office, Monica looks out the window, watching the scenery pass by. Andrew notices she seems distant. "You seem far away. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh! I was just thinking about the conversation I had with Gloria a few days ago."

"Oh?" Andrew's very interested. "What was it about?"

"I was just thinking about when she and I were discussing baby names."

**----Flashback Sequence----**

Monica and Gloria are sitting on the porch swings at the front of Monica's house. It's late summer and very warm. Monica pours herself a glass of lemonade, trying to keep cool.

"Hot?" Gloria inquires.

"Yeah," she replies, fanning herself. "It's hot out here, and I think I understand the phrase 'bun in the oven.'"

Gloria looks at her confused, "Bun? Oven? I don't get it."

Chuckling, Monica continues, "It's an expression meaning to cook."

"Cook?" Gloria is not understanding this at all.

"Yeah. People cook bread, or buns, in an oven so that they're all done, and an oven is hot and I sure feel like I'm sitting in an oven."

"You're telling me the baby is bread?" Gloria is horrified.

Monica is giggling. "No, no, no. What I mean, is that when bread is in the oven, it's being formed and made. This baby, while it's inside me, is being formed and made. When bread is ready, we take it out of the oven, and when this baby is ready, she'll come out of me." She looks at her angel friend, "You see?"

"Ummm, sorta, I guess." Gloria's still a bit confused. "And what about oven and hot? Never mind." She changes the subject. "So, do you and Andrew have any names picked out?"

"I love the name Hannah and Andrew loves Sarah. We both love Angela."

"Those are nice names."

Monica smiles, "Yeah, we were thinking about Hannah Angela, or Sarah Angela. No matter the first name, we love Angela for the middle name."

Gloria frowns. "Hannah Angela Godly. That spells HAG. Sarah Angela spells SAG."

Chuckling, she realizes what her angel friend is saying. "Oh my goodness! You're right. I wouldn't want to do that to anyone! That also knocks out Bethany too."

"BAG!" the angels declare together, giggling.

Gloria pipes up, "Oh! Oh! How 'bout Grace?"

"GAG!!!!" in unison.

"Leah!" Monica suggests.

Again, in unison, "LAG!"

"Rebecca? Rachael?" Gloria jokes.

"RAG!" Monica giggles.

"No! No! I got it!" Gloria snickers. "Tess!"

"TAG!" the angels quip.

A voice comes from the door, "I got it!" Andrew suggests as he peeks out the front door., "Naomi!"

"NAG!" the women declare, ending in a giggling fit.

**----Flashback Ends----**

"Oh Andrew! It's going to be fun picking out just the right name for this little one!"

Andrew can't help but smile.

* * *

At the doctor's office, Monica is again pacing the floor. Andrew again tries to calm her nerves, but no dice. Dr. Smith opens the door, again startling the angel.

"How are you?" the doctor asks.

"I'm doing all right. I'm anxious to find out what this wee little one's gonna be."

Andrew interjects, "I'm just as content not knowing. After two ultrasounds where the baby decided to be modest, I'm not so sure we should find out." Monica looks at him, almost glaring. He continues, "But if she wants to try to find out, we will."

"All right then," Kathryn replies. "Monica, you know the drill."

Monica gets on the table and Andrew helps her lie back. Once again, the conducting gel was cold, again causing the brunette angel to yelp. The doctor places the wand on Monica's abdomen and starts looking at the baby. "Your little one's growing well, right on target." She takes some measurements and continues down the length of the baby's body. Although the baby's still in profile position, she thinks she sees something. "Ah ha! Third time's the charm! I think I see something!"

"What?" Monica asks in delighted surprise. Andrew sits, holding his wife's hand in silence.

"Uh huh!" Kathryn continues, "third time's the charm! We have a verdict!" She studies the image again. "Although the baby's still profile; the baby's leg is still in a position where I can't be totally certain, and the image isn't as clear as I'd want it to be, but it looks like..."

Monica interrupts, "...it's a girl!! I know it!"

The doctor goes on, "it's a boy. You've got a son!"

Monica and Andrew are in shock. Andrew is secretly giddy, for although he wouldn't mind a little girl, he's very excited that he's getting a little boy. Monica swallows, still surprised, "Are you sure?"

"I'll go in for another view." The doctor repositions the wand and tries another angle. "Yep, it's a boy!"

Monica touches the screen with her fingertips. "A wee lad." Love for this baby surrounds her with warmth. "Mommy thought you were a little girl, but you're a handsome little boy." She looks at her husband. "Andrew, look! We have a little boy. Isn't he the most beautiful of God's creation you've ever seen?"

Andrew places a light kiss on her lips. "He is a fine boy." He looks her in the eye. "You're not disappointed?"

"Not a bit. I love our son." She turns back to the screen and takes another look at her baby boy as the doctor prints out the pictures and shuts off the machine. The doctor wipes off the gel and Andrew helps her to sit up. Monica continues, "Thanks for agreeing to do just one more ultrasound." She looks at her husband. "Now, we can go pick out decorations for the nursery where I'll rock our son to sleep."

"Glad I could help," the doctor replies. "Now, we need to get you enrolled in birthing classes."

"I see," Monica replies. "W...what are birthing classes for?"

"Oh, some women in labour think that having certain breathing and relaxation techniques help lessen the pain of childbirth and also speed up the process somewhat." She looks at her schedule. "It looks like we've got a new class beginning next week."

"What do you think, Andrew?" Monica asks.

"It's up to you." Andrew states, "Since you're the one having the baby."

"The classes are for both of you," the doctor states. "It's helpful for the coaches to have the same information so that when the mother is in labour, he can help her."

Monica looks at her husband, "Sign us up!" She's smiling, excited to meet their son.

"Okay then. The class starts Monday evening at seven thirty." She hands them the information for the class.

They bid the doctor goodbye and leave the office.

* * *

"Where to next?" Andrew asks, as they get in their car.

"Let's go back to Twice Upon a Child! They've got some beautiful things there."

Andrew smiles, "Your wish is my command."

They enter the store and Monica makes a beeline to a white crib. It's a sleigh bed, with rolled feet. The sides drop down on both sides. There's a bedskirt underneath, and the bars are thicker than standard bars. The kick plates are right in the center underneath the bar, on either side of the crib. The bars also have a locking mechanism, so they can't slip down. The model has white bedding with blue ribbons and islet, gracing the bumper trim and ties around each rail. Monica is in love. "Oh Andrew!!! I absolutely love the crib and the bedding!"

Andrew looks at the price and sees that it's a fair price. "Is this the one you want?"

"Yes!" She states, giggling. "And I love the bedding. It's so sweet!"

"Let's take a look around, just to be sure," he suggests.

The couple looks at other cribs and bedding sets, but she keeps coming back to the white and blue set. "I love this one! Can't you just see our wee little lad sleeping in this crib?"

Andrew puts an arm around her waist, "Yes, I can. I can't wait to meet our beautiful boy." He summons a sales lady, letting her know they'll take the crib and bedding set. The sales lady informs him that it has a matching changing table and coordinating bedding. "Well take that too." Monica picks out a few clothes and blankets. She's got a stack in her hands, causing Andrew to chuckle. "You know we'll have a baby shower."

"I know, but I want to get a few things for our little one." She finds a plush lamb. "Oh look, Andrew! We can decorate the room in blue and use little lambs as an accent!"

He realizes he can't win, so he relents. "Oh, all right." He looks around and sees a coordinating mobile and shows it to his wife. "How 'bout we grab this as well?" Monica nods in excited anticipation. The saleslady wraps up the bedding, mobile, plush lamb, clothes and blankets. She also helps Andrew disassemble the crib and changing table, and helps him load everything in the car. "Where to next?"

Monica is excited to get started. "We need to get the room painted."

"To the hardware store!"

Andrew and Monica find the exact colour baby blue they want and a lamb wallpaper border, in the shape of lambs in different poses, so they can decorate the room. After making their purchases, they return home. Andrew begins bringing the paint and furniture into the house while Monica brings in the clothes, blankets and such. He begins setting up tarps so that the carpet won't be ruined when they paint. Monica changes into a t-shirt and denim overalls. She ties her hair up and wraps a bandanna around her head, to keep the stay hairs away. Andrew can't help but chuckle. Monica puts her hand on her hip, "What?"

He finishes smoothing out the tarp, gets up, and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"I love you too!"

Andrew puts his hands on the sides of her waist and places a light kiss on her lips. "Ready to get started?"

"Absolutely!"

The couple grabs a roller brush each and begin painting. While painting, they talk about baby names. "I think we need to think about baby names for our little boy. I don't believe he'd want to be named Angela."

Monica smiles. "I don't think so either." She addresses their son. "You don't wanna be named Angela, do you sweetheart?" The baby gives a swift kick.

Andrew plays along. "No siree, no son of ours is gonna be named Angela."

"I like the name Aaron."

"Hmm. Aaron. Aaron Godly. Has a nice ring to it." Andrew continues. "I also like David."

Monica thinks a bit and then replies, "Aaron David Godly. Hmm, beloved bringer of light! Oh Andrew! I love it!!!!!" She addresses their son. "What do you think? Do you like the name Aaron David?" The baby kicks. "He kicked!"

Andrew smiles. "What about Jedidiah?"

"No way!" she says, making a face.

"Hiram?"

"Nope!"

Andrew is loving this, "Korah?"

Monica puts her hand on her hip and feigns being offended, "I am NOT naming our son 'bald'!" That's just mean."

Now, Andrew is cracking up. "Linus? Lucius?"

"No and no."

"Okay, okay. I've got it. Pagiel!"

"Although I do love the thought of naming our son 'God answers,' I am not naming our son Pagiel. It's just too weird."

Andrew decides to finish this game. "All right I give."

Monica laughs in triumph. "Like I said, Aaron David."

"You're right." A wry smile grows.

"What?"

"Zadok!" He can hardly stand it, he's laughing so hard.

Monica puts down her brush, walks over to her husband and silences him with a passionate kiss directly on the lips. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into an embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gloria and Sheryl are eating in Gloria's apartment. It is decorated in black, white, and bright colours, almost in a modern style, complete with artwork based on coloured shapes in black frames. Two neon signs grace one of the walls. Her living room furniture is soft, baggy leather couches and a cherry wood coffee table and night stand. The dining room furniture is made of black wrought iron, with a glass table top.

"You've got a lovely place, Gloria!" Sheryl observes.

"Thanks! I wanted an artsy bohemian flavour. I went to a rave once, and although it was an awful experience, I loved the music, the lights, the décor...."

"You went to a rave?" Sheryl asks, eyes nearly popping out of her head from shock.

"Yes. I was hired to keep an eye on a troubled teen. He was going to the rave; I tried to stop him, but instead, I went with him. My intentions were good, but...."

Sheryl's a bit confused. "I'm not following."

"I got caught up in the emotion and the music and lights, and took an Ecstasy mixed with Speed. It was awful; I felt out of control, like I was flying and I couldn't stop. Then, I came crashing down in the cool room, and it was like I'd died inside. It was a feeling I never want to experience again."

"Ugh! It does sound awful!"

Gloria continues to explain, "Then, the boy and I left the rave. He decided he couldn't go home and he proceeded to drive his car off a cliff..."

"Oh my!!!!"

"I pushed him out of the car and took the wheel. I did wind up flying off the lower part of the cliff and the car rolled, but I walked away from it."

"WOW!" Sheryl commented, amazed.

"I'm telling you this because I made a huge series of mistakes. I felt separated from God and it was awful!"

"What does God have to do with it?"

"Everything! Although I had made those huge mistakes, he forgave me and gave me the strength to recover from this experience and learn from it...and I did."

Doubting, Sheryl asks, "And what did you learn?"

"I learned that no matter how badly I mess up or think I mess up, no matter how far I fall, God loves me and will never let me go."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sheryl asks angrily. "I killed Neil! How am I supposed to get over that and just go on?"

"You don't have to 'just get over it.' It's not something you 'just get over.'"

"Well, than what do I do with it?"

"That's something between you and God. Lay it at his feet, so to speak."

"What does that mean?"

Gloria tries to explain, "It means to ask God to handle it and to give you the strength to go on."

Sheryl shakes her head, "Mmm, I dunno."

"You don't have to do it all at once. God loves you and he knows you're in pain..."

The former doctor cuts her off. "Loves me? How can God love me when I acted so recklessly and wound up killing Neil as he was being born? He had no chance!" She begins to weep. "He was a little baby and he had no chance of a life because of me!"

"No!" Gloria corrects. "He had no chance of a life because a kid decided to take a drink and get behind the wheel of a car and drove."

"Yeah," she protests, "but I could've saved him had I done the C-section!"

"You don't know that."

"I do too!" She wails. "I know because the C-section was the appropriate standard of care when the baby is in distress and I didn't do it! I killed him!" She cries into Gloria's arms.

"No, sweetie. You didn't." She cradles the former doctor, soothing her. "It was a sad series of events. I'm no doctor, but there may have been nothing you could have done that would have saved him." Tears continue to flow down the former doctor's cheeks. "Tell me something. What happens during a placental abruption?"

"The placenta tears away from the uterus, in Neil's case, due to trauma from the car accident, causing severe bleeding. Grade 3 abruption is the severest of them all and causes severe bleeding, fetal distress, and often fetal death."

"So," Gloria begins, "from what you've said, either C-section or natural delivery can be considered correct standards of care."

"Yes."

The angel continues, "And there was severe bleeding when Laci came through the ER?"

"Yes."

"Was Neil alive at that time?"

Sheryl's face is masked with pain, "Barely! His heart rate was extremely low. I'm not even sure if he was alive."

Gloria decided to risk, "So, there may not have been a thing you could've done to save him."

"But I should've tried!" She is crying out in pain. "Oh, God I should've tried!"

"In your opinion, did you use your best judgment in the situation? I mean, I know you said Laci didn't want the C-section, so you didn't do it, but is that the honest truth?"

"No!" Sheryl cries. "I didn't do the surgery because I didn't think it was the right course of action!!" She wails again.

"Congratulations."

"Huh?" Sheryl asks.

"Congratulations," Gloria repeats. "You're not perfect. You're human and you can't control everything or cure everything or save everyone. God knows that and he loves you!"

"Then why didn't he save Neil?"

"I don't know." A tear rolls down Gloria's cheek. "All I know is that Neil is resting in the presence of the Father."

"Right now that's of no comfort to me." Sheryl says, sadly. She gets up. "I've gotta go. Thanks for lunch."

"I wish you wouldn't go." Gloria states, sadly.

"I just need to go think, that's all."

"Call me?"

"All right." Sheryl regains her composure. "After all, we've got Monica's baby shower to plan."

Gloria walks her to the door and Sheryl leaves.

**

* * *

The following Monday.**

Monica and Andrew enter the room where the birthing class is being held. Walking through that door have made the upcoming arrival of their baby very real to them. This isn't a dream. Andrew is carrying the duffel, containing their supplies for the class. Dr. Smith stands at the door greeting the class members. She greets the Godlys. "Monica! Andrew! Glad you could make it!"

"Glad you could schedule us in," Monica states, grinning from ear to ear.

The doctor calls the class to order. "Welcome, mommies and daddies." Andrew takes his wife's hand and gives it a little squeeze. "Tonight, we'll be covering the basics of pregnancy, pregnancy adjustment, nutrition, and exercise. A look at pain in pregnancy, labor and birth and the beginnings of coping with pain. First, I want to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Kathryn Smith. and I've been teaching childbirth classes for ten years. I'm certified with Lamaze International and International Childbirth Education Association (ICEA) as a childbirth instructor and as a postpartum educator. I'm also certified with the DONA International as a professional doula and doula trainer. More importantly, I have seven beautiful children of my own; three daughters and four sons.

Being a doula, someone who does professional labor support for a living, I'm able to view different types of birth on a regular basis. This allows me to see what really works in the throes of labor and to adjust my classes accordingly. You'll find that I teach a very laid back class, that will give you a lot of different ideas and techniques for getting through labor, birth and postpartum.

Now it's your turn! Seriously, I'd love to know about you. So, if you care to, tell us a bit about you and theclass."

The doctor calls on Monica and Andrew first. Monica introduces herself and Andrew. "My name is Monica Godly and this is my husband Andrew. We've been married for a little over seven months and we're expecting our first baby....A boy. We live over on Sanders Street. Andrew works at the plant in Shipping and Receiving."

After the introductions cease, the doctor continues again. "Okay, let's discuss why people come to childbirth classes. There is no right answer, because everyone comes for a different reason....Many people list pain as their number one reason for coming to childbirth class. Fear is often a close second. So I believe in starting out with the heavy material right away and talking about pain first."

As the doctor begins discussing the discomforts of pregnancy, what the baby looks like in the uterus how the body is changing. At this point, the doctor is only using drawings and diagrams instead of photographs. Monica looks at her husband with concern. "Are you okay?" Andrew is becoming increasingly pale. Beads of sweat stream down his brow. "I...I think thi...this is t...too m...much," the blond angel whispers. Without realizing it, Monica begins laughing. "I don't think it's funny," he whispers, a bit annoyed.

Monica gives her husband a soft kiss on the cheek. "Just wait until the video!"

"Wha...what video?"

"There's a video that shows an actual childbirth," Monica replies.

"A...a childbirth video?" Andrew gulps.

"Yes," she responds affirmatively. "What's wrong? Afraid of a little blood?" she asks, trying not to laugh at her husband's expense.

"A...as a matter of f...fact, yes."

Monica embraces her husband. "Oh, my sweet Andrew! I love you!"

The doctor shifts topics. "Next, we're going to talk about abdominal breathing. It is a very natural form of breathing. The key is to watch your abdomen rise as you inhale and contract as you exhale. Doing so slowly will ensure good oxygenation of your blood and will begin to relax you without much effort at all. This type of breathing is the most important form of breathing for labor and birth.

You may also hear people talk about a cleansing breath. This is a deep breath at the beginning or end of a contraction to help center your mind on the work of labor, or to release any residual tension. It is also a good way to let those around you know that a contraction has begun or ended.

You can practice this at any point throughout the day. Some women choose to practice with their partners just before bed, learning to add other forms of relaxation with the abdominal breathing. You might also try this at points in your day that you find stressful. Learn to create brief rituals that help you relax. This will serve you well in labor.

So, let's practice some abdominal breathing. I want mommies to cross your legs, like you did when you were in Kindergarten..." Monica observes what the other women are doing, and does likewise. Doctor Smith continues, "Daddies, I want you to sit behind your partners, straddling her. Now, mommies, put your hands over your diaphragm, like this." She illustrates. "Daddies, I want you to put your arms lightly around your partners, putting your hands over hers. Now, this is the center of your breath. Now inhale, one, two, three, four, five. Now exhale, one, two, three, four, five." They practice this a few times before she moves on to the childbirth video.

"Now," the doctor begins, "I'm going to show you an uncomplicated vaginal birth video. I'm going to warn you that you will see blood and fluid, but that's normal. The mom and baby were healthy." She starts the video. As the video is playing, Andrew becomes woozy. As the baby is crowning, Andrew turns his head; he's having a hard time taking it in. Monica tries hard not to laugh, but a wide smile stays on her face. When the video shows the placenta being delivered, it is all Andrew can take. He turns pale as a sheet and nearly passes out. Monica's eyes grow wide with concern. "Andrew?! Are you okay?" The doctor sees that Andrew is in a bit of distress and brings over a cool washcloth. Monica gently pats his face with the cool cloth.

"Don't worry. I've had a few daddies do that from time to time, but they did fine at delivery," the doctor states, reassuring the couple.

After the video is completed, Kathryn shuts off the DVD player and announces her next topic. "I'm going to finish up today with talking a little bit about postpartum care. While you may dream of wearing your old clothes as soon as the baby is born, it's generally not going to happen that way for many women.

It took your body nine months to build itself up for the baby and it will take time to return to your "normal" self, though size may always be slightly altered.

The first few days you may notice that your area very warm all the time, perhaps even sweating profusely. This is generally due to hormonal changes and its helping your body to rid itself of the fluids that have built up to sustain the baby and the placenta. This is generally not painful, just annoying.

After pains are the contractions that help your uterus return to it's normal size. The begin after the birth of the baby and are normal and natural, bringing the placenta out. For nursing moms, the oxytocin released while nursing may cause you to notice some cramping right after the birth and during the first few days of nursing. This is a good sign that your body is working. If you have trouble expelling the placenta or are bleeding too much, try nursing the baby, if that doesn't work uterine massage will usually be initiated, and then a medication will be given to help you contract to prevent bleeding if all else fails." She talks about bleeding then moves on to perineal care after birth.

Soon, the class ends and the participants are putting their things away, preparing to leave. "Next week, we're going to cover comfort measures during pregnancy and labor/birth, pre labor, timing contractions, relaxation. Have a good week."

Andrew, feeling a bit better, turns to his wife as they leave the building and states, "I didn't realize you were going to have to go through so much. I'll make sure the dishes and the rest of the house are thoroughly cleaned!"

Monica bursts out laughing, links her arm around his, leaning her head on his shoulder, states, "I love you, Andrew Godly!"

_

* * *

----End of Chapter Six----_


	7. Chapter 7

_----Chapter Seven----_

**

* * *

Two weeks later (November). Monica's seven and a half months along.**

It's the day of the baby shower and Gloria and Sheryl are scrambling, trying to get all the decorations up before Andrew and Monica come back from the doctor's office and lunch. Gloria is hanging blue and white streamers in the living room. Sheryl is blowing up balloons with the helium tank and tying them into bouquets. The ladies step back and admire their handiwork. "Oooh!" Gloria squeals. "It looks so cute!"

Sheryl smiles, "It does." She looks over at the plush lambs on the couch. "Hmm! Where could we put them?"

Gloria looks around. "How about on the gift table? We could lay them out in groups like this." She arranges the lambs around the gifts that are already on the table, allowing for room for additional gifts.

"That looks great!" Sheryl comments.

Tess opens the door and Adam carries in the cake. The cake is a three-tiered round cake, decorated in baby blue and white. The bottom tier is vertical pin-stripes. The middle tier is blue with white polka dots and the top tier looks like a cloud. On top of the top tier is a plush lamb with a blue bow around its neck and flowers grace the edges of the top tier. In the clouds is written, "It's a boy!" Sheryl isn't in the room, so she doesn't see the cake yet.

"It's beautiful!" Gloria exclaims. "Just perfect!"

"Adam," Tess begins, "put the cake in the kitchen. We'll need you and Rafael to bring it out after Monica arrives and before she opens her gifts."

"Roger that," he replies.

"Where's Henry?" The eldest angel asks.

"He's on assignment, but he said he'd get here as fast as he can."

Sheryl walks back into the room and sees the cake in the kitchen. "Oooh! I love the cake!"

Tess smiles, "The bakery did a good job, didn't they?"

While Tess, Sheryl and Adam put the finishing touches on the living room, Gloria sneaks up to get a peek at the nursery. Monica and Andrew finished it a few days previous. The room is all ready for the little boy who will be sleeping in the room in a couple months. The walls are painted baby blue. A white chair rail graces the wall midway up and right above the railing is a row of lambs in various poses. The baby bed is in the far corner, near the window. The rocking chair, which matches the bed and changing table is by the window. It is an old fashioned rocker, with baby blue and white gingham cushions on the back and seat of the chair. The changing table and coordinating chest of drawers is on the opposite wall. The baby bed is all made up, with a blue receiving blanket folded at the foot of the bed. The mobile graces the head. A couple plush lambs adorn the far corner at the foot of the bed. On the wall above the length of the bed is a picture of a baby lamb with the name "Aaron David Godly" gracing the top of the picture. Gloria smiles and silently leaves the room.

She quietly walks back downstairs, only to see Tess glaring at her. "Where have you been, Angel Girl?"

"I...I went up t...to see the n...nursery."

"Guests are coming. We've got to be down here to receive them. Plus, I don't know if Monica and Andrew want people to see the nursery just yet."

"I'm sorry," Gloria replies, repentant. "But it's so beautiful! They did such a wonderful job on it. Little Aaron's gonna look so beautiful sleeping in that baby bed!" Gloria's awestruck.

Tess can't help but smile. "That he is. Now come on and lets greet the guests."

* * *

Andrew and Monica finish lunch and are heading home. Monica stretches and yawns as she gets in the car. "I'm ready for a long winter's nap."

"It's only autumn," Andrew jokes.

"I know," the brunette angel replies, munching on her leftover potato chips, "but Aaron and I are getting sleepy. He's an active little lad." She puts a loving hand on her abdomen. Aaron is kicking, causing Monica to giggle.

Andrew smiles. "He's kicking, isn't he?"

"Oh yes." Monica smiles. "I think he's gonna be a wee football player."

"American or Euopean football?" Andrew asks, concerned.

"European, of course!" she giggles back. "No son of mine is gonna play American football."

"How 'bout hockey?"

"Absolutely not!" she pretends to glare.

Andrew is just about to crack up. "So mama, what would you have our son play?"

"I think gymnastics or ballet would be lovely," she suggests.

"No way!" he roars with laughter.

"Well what would you have our son play?" Monica suggested, feigning offense.

"How 'bout the swim team?"

Monica grins with excitement, "Yes! Or diving! He could be the next Michael Phelps!"

The couple laugh as they pull in the driveway. Andrew stops the car, walks around and opens the door for his beloved. They walk up to the front door; Monica turns knob and opens it. She steps in to a chorus of "SURPRISE!" as the guests pop out from behind furniture and door facings. The angel startles in surprise. Andrew grins behind her and closes the door behind them.

"Oh, you guys!" Monica blushes. She turns to her husband, smiling. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged!" Andrew smiles as his wife places an excited peck on his lips.

"Come on in, Angel Girl!" Tess calls as she wraps her protégé in a motherly embrace. She shows her to the rocking chair, adorned with a blue ribbon. "Come on over to your place of honour!" Tess pins a corsage on her lapel, leads her to the rocker, and helps her sit. She then calls out to Andrew. "You too, Andrew." Andrew takes the seat next to his wife. Monica admires the décor, especially the lambs on the gift table. She is so surprised and delighted, she can hardly speak. Andrew puts his arm around his wife and gives her a light squeeze.

Tess nods to Gloria, who nods to Adam and Rafael. "Monica, Andrew, your friends would also love to present you with this delicious treat!" Gloria announces, as the angels bring out the cake. Monica gasps as she sees the cake. Once again, she is speechless. The guests ohh and ahh over the cake.

"Let's get some pictures of the happy couple with the cake," Gloria announces. Kathryn Smith takes a series of pictures with the cake and also at the gift table; some with Monica and Andrew, others with Monica and the hostesses, Gloria and Sheryl, and some with Monica and Tess and also Monica, Andrew, and Tess. Although Monica is blushing the entire time, she is enjoying the attention.

Soon, it's time to open the gifts. Andrew helps his wife back into the rocker and hands her the first gift. It's a baby blue afghan from Laci Wilson, the real estate agent and mayor's wife. Monica holds it up, "Laci, it's so beautiful and soft!" Gloria begins writing down gifts received and who gave each gift. One by one the gifts are opened, and are passed around the circle for everyone to admire. Monica is a bit chilly, so Andrew helps wrap the afghan around her shoulders. Dr. Smith gives them a bath set, complete with a bath tub, lotion, shampoo, temperature duckie, baby powder, two sets of blue washcloths and hooded towels, and a blue terry cloth bath robe. Sheryl gives them various sets of boys clothing. Monica is moved by the white bunting bag, with a matching bonnet. Each has white islet trim and blue ribbon woven through the islet. It is obviously hand crafted. "How precious!" Monica exclaims with delight. "Sheryl, did you make this?" She nods in the affirmative. The angel marvels over the handiwork.

"Sheryl, it's beautiful!" Tess beams.

"Thanks!" Sheryl accepts the compliments.

Monica receives more clothing, towel and washcloth sets, baby toys and receiving blankets from the guests. Next, she opens Henry's gift and pulls out a pink dress, a denim overall set with a strawberry shirt, a purple onezee which reads, "Daddy's Little Angel," and a baby girl layette set. Monica and Andrew can't help but laugh. "No son of mine is gonna be wearing a dress," Andrew coughs.

"It's customary to have at least one gift for the opposite gender just in case," Henry exclaims. The angels can't help but notice the clothes that reference "Little Angel."

"They're lovely," Monica replies. "and if we ever have a girl, then we'll be all set."

"Henry, you're such a kidder!" Andrew remarks.

Rafael presents the couple with a rocking horse, which Andrew particularly loves. "Did you craft this?"

"I sure did!" Rafael beams.

Adam gives them a car seat and a high chair, both with blue gingham cushions trimmed in islet. Tess brings out a baby swing and bedding for a bassinet, which matches the bedding in the nursery. "Tess, did you make them?" Monica asks, eyes wide with amazement and delight. Andrew too admires the bedding.

"I sure did," the eldest angel replies, beaming with pride. "Sheryl gave me some pointers."

Andrew stands up. "I guess it's my turn." He leaves the room, motioning Henry to follow. The angels return with a bassinet and stroller. Monica squeals with delight. "OH Andrew!!!!" She lovingly traces the edges of the bassinet. "Oh Andrew. Can't you see Aaron sleeping in this beautiful bassinet?" Tess places the bedding and a boy baby doll inside, which makes Monica beam. Andrew walks over and Monica places her arms around her beloved. "I love you!" She states, giving her husband a soft peck. He notices she's still wearing the afghan, so he gently releases it from her shoulders, folds it up and places it over the doll, tucking him in. A tear rolls down Monica's cheek. She can't wait to meet her baby boy.

Gloria taps her glass, signaling it's time to serve the cake. She slices the first two pieces for Monica and Andrew. In keeping with the theme, the cake is blueberry, just as the couple had planned for the gender party had they found out the baby was a boy then. Monica takes a bite. "Mmm! It's delicious! Try it!" Monica puts a piece on her fork and feeds it to her husband.

"Mmm! That is good!"

Monica giggles as she makes her way back to her rocker. Andrew helps her sit.

All too soon, the party winds down and the guests begin to leave, giving Monica and Andrew one more blessing before they leave. Sheryl also makes a quick exit, leaving Adam, Henry, Rafael, Gloria and Tess to clean up. Monica rocks in her rocker and yawns. She can barely keep her eyes open.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?" Andrew suggests.

"Mmm!" She stretches. "Part of me wants to stay, but I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"It's okay, Miss Wings," Tess states. "We'll be out of here shortly."

"All right." Monica tries to get up, but she is finding it hard to do so. "Help me up?" Andrew extends his hand and helps his wife up. She stands and loses her balance a bit. "I'm getting so big!"

Andrew places a light kiss on her forehead. "You are beautiful." He places a hand over their baby. "I love you."

"I feel like I'm going to pop any minute. I can't believe I still have up to two months left!"

Andrew looks his wife in the eyes, "You look absolutely stunning." She looks away. He again looks her in the eyes, "You're carrying our baby." Monica beams. "C'mon. Lets you and me both take a nap."

The other angels go about cleaning as the couple heads up to bed. After they finish cleaning, they discreetly leave.

* * *

Monica and Andrew go up to the bedroom and crawl into bed. Soon, Monica is fast asleep. Andrew studies his wife's form, resting his hand on her abdomen. As soon as he places his hand over their son, he kicks hard enough for his hand to move a bit. "_How in the world can she sleep when he's kicking like that?"_ he thinks to himself. The baby's growing and in a few short weeks' time, he'll be ready to be born. Andrew smiles. _"I can't believe our baby's going to be born soon." _He sighs. His baby? Her baby? God's baby? Or is it angel? There's that headache again! He's finding it hard to wrap his head around it all. He thinks back to a few short months previous when Tess them they're expecting a baby.

**------Flashback Sequence Begins-----**

Andrew, after receiving an message from God, walks along a city park. In the distance, he sees Monica and Tess. The message tells him to find the pair of angels as Tess has an assignment for him. So, he walks over to the bench and joins them. He sees that Monica looks like she's in distress. Tess puts her arm around her friend's shoulder. Andrew kneels down. "Monica, are you okay?"

Monica finds it hard to speak, so Tess takes over. "Sit down, Angel Boy. This concerns you too." Andrew does as requested and Tess continues. "God has an assignment for the two of you." She takes a breath and continues. "This is an unusual assignment because the two of you are going to have a baby."

Monica stays silent, the shock has not subsided. Andrew speaks up. "What? Why?"

Tess responds. "You ask the Father 'Why?'" Andrew shakes his head no. Tess continues. "That's better. I don't know who your assignment is, but what I do know is that you are Andrew and Monica Godly and your baby is due in December."

Monica regains her bearings. "Am I...am I? Am I pregnant n...now?"

Andrew cuts in, equally surprised. "Now what is going on?"

"I just told you," Tess explains, "You and Monica are the Godlys and your first baby is due in December."

Andrew continues his questioning. "But why would we be having a baby if we're not even married?"

"The Father is the author of all marriages. The Father has joined the two of you in marriage."

Monica interjects, "B...but we didn't ask to be married." She instinctively places a hand over her abdomen. "W...we didn't ask for this."

Tess is growing increasingly annoyed. "Look, Miss Wings, Angel Boy. Since when does God ask his angels whether or not they *want*to do an assignment?" Monica and Andrew look convicted. Tess continues. "Now, God has sent the two of you on an assignment and he expects you to follow through." She turns to Monica to answer her question. "Not yet. God is waiting for your answer."

Monica looks up to Heaven. Taking Andrew's hand, she speaks, "Father? I'm not sure what you want, but I'll do what you will."

Andrew, too, addresses Heaven. "I'm not certain as to what's going on, but I will do what you will too."

Andrew and Monica look at each other with anxious anticipation. Tess takes Monica and Andrew's hands and prays. "Father, we don't know what's in store for Andrew and Monica. Send your Spirit down to these two so that your will may be done."

A flash of light envelops Monica and disappears as soon as it appears. Tess and Andrew look at Monica in surprise. Tess speaks. "Are you okay, Angel Girl?"

Monica nods. "Yeah. I...I just feel different."

"Different?" Andrew asks.

Monica continues. "I...I...I think the baby's here." She puts his hand over hers and places them on her abdomen. Andrew smiles. Monica looks down, meets his eyes, and then smiles a hesitant smile.

Tess speaks, "Now, go to 312 Sanders Street. You'll find a white house with a picket fence that's for sale. Put in an offer."

Andrew protests. "But?"

"No buts. You're having a baby now. You need a home for the duration of this pregnancy." She takes a couple objects out of her purse and hands it to the couple. "You'll need these."

Monica looks puzzled. "Wedding rings?"

Tess. "Yes. Now, the Father wants you two to go. Gloria and I will come and check on you."

Andrew helps Monica up. She swoons a bit and he catches her in his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I guess it's just gonna take some getting used to. That's all."

Tess embraces her two former charges. "Good luck, you two."

The couple walks away from the bench. Monica looks back and the bench is empty.

**-----Flashback Sequence Ends-----**

Andrew twists his ring back and forth. He's gotten used to wearing the ring and it feels quite comfortable. He doesn't want to take it off. Although he knows this assignment is temporary, he hopes it's long enough that he and Monica can watch their son grow up and possibly have more children. He looks back at his wife and chuckles to himself. _"More children. Let's get this one born first."_ He can't help but smile. _"If the Father allows us to continue to live as humans, I wonder how many children Monica would want? All this is happening so fast! Most married couples date, have a wedding, and a bit of time before children enter the picture, but we had marriage and children thrust upon us in one swoop."_

Monica is still asleep and he doesn't want to disturb her, so he gets up, places a light kiss on her cheek and leaves the room. He walks downstairs and out the back door to the back porch swings. He sits down in one and prays. "Father? It's Andrew. I want to thank you for my beautiful wife and child. I know we didn't plan this and at times I've wondered what the purpose of our mission is, but thank you. I love Monica and this baby. Your will be done, but I want to ask you to allow Monica and I to live on earth long enough to raise our baby. Whatever it may be, I want to do your will."

As Andrew reflects in silent prayer, he feels another presence nearby. He looks up and sees his wife standing at the door threshold. Monica silently walks over to the porch swing, sits down beside her husband and rests her head on his shoulder. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Monica grins. "Aaron was kicking up a storm. That's all."

He places a hand over the baby and feels him kicking. "He's a feisty little guy today."

"He is." She lets out a contented sigh as the baby settles down. "I guess he wanted his daddy."

Andrew smiles at the sound of that. _"Daddy. That sounds so good!"_

"Andrew, can I ask you something?" Monica asks, curious.

"Sure."

"If you had the choice, would you stay here and live as a human or would you go back and continue to live as an angel?" Monica swallows hard and continues, "I'm just curious."

Andrew brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'd stay here if we were allowed to be a family." He gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Monica smiles, "If I could live with you, I would." She places a hand on her abdomen. "I want to have a bunch of children with you."

Andrew has to chuckle. "How many would you want to have?"

"Oh," she begins, dreamily, "maybe four...two boys and two girls. How 'bout you?"

"Four sounds good, but it's up to you since you're the one who will carry them."

Looking down and stroking her abdomen, the brunette angel continues, "Let's get this little one born first and then we'll talk." Andrew smiles as Monica snuggles into his arms. She closes her eyes and prays. "Father, I want to cut to the chase. I love Andrew and Aaron. I want to do your will, but if it is your will, I want to live here, as a human, and be Andrew's wife and Aaron's mother. Even so, I submit myself to your will."

Andrew silently leans over and places a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Monica takes his hand and places it over their baby. Soon, the couple falls fast asleep.

_

* * *

----End of Chapter Seven----_


	8. Chapter 8

_----Chapter Eight----_

**Four weeks later (December). Monica's eight and a half months along.**

* * *

It is the middle of the night in mid-December. Andrew and Monica are fast asleep, Andrew sleeping on his side, with his hand resting over their baby. Monica is sleeping on her back, her hand resting over her husband's. Suddenly, she grimaces. Pain shoots down the sides of her abdomen, wrapping around to the front. She takes a breath and it subsides. Soon, another pain shoots around her midsection, and then another and another. Her eyes pop open as she shrieks in pain. "Andrew!" Contractions come on top of each other, finding it hard for Monica to remember her Lamaze breathing. Andrew is still asleep. Monica tries to sit up, knocking his hand off her belly. The blond angel is still asleep. "ANDREW!!!!" Monica shrieks, in pain and upset. She is breathing hard and puts her hands on the sides of her abdomen, hoping to take some of the sting out of the contractions, but to no avail. Andrew is still asleep, so Monica takes her pillow and slaps him on the head with it. He wakes up and sits straight up. "Wha?" He states, confused.

Monica struggles to breathe, as the pain from the contractions take her breath away. All she can manage to say is "Andrew!"

Andrew looks at his wife in shock and surprise. "Is it time?" She hurriedly nods yes. "Okay." He tries to gather his composure and thinks. "Lets get you to the hospital."

"Uh huh!" Monica shouts, scared. However, she's not able to move. Suddenly, she feels a gushing sensation and a growing puddle beneath her. "M...my water b...broke!"

"Okay," he replies, trying unsuccessfully not to be nervous. "Uhh!" His eyes are as wide as saucers. "H...here, l...let m...me h...help you up." He reaches out his hand.

Monica glares at him, "It's too late!" she yells between contractions. "Th...the baby's coming!"

Andrew's in a panic, pacing the floor. "Wha...what am I supposed to do?"

"Help me!" She fumbles for her underwear, but can't get them off. "Here! S...slip these off!"

Andrew slips her underwear off and Monica starts pushing. He can see the baby start to crown. "He's crowning!" The blond angel exclaims in excitement. "C'mon, you can do it!"

"Oh my God this hurts!" Monica shouts, pushing through another contraction. "We are NEVER doing this again!"

"Okay. Just breathe," Andrew instructs, trying not to pass out.

Monica shrieks, which proves too much for Andrew. He drops off the bed like a stone. The brunette angel looks over in horror. "ANDREW!!!!" She lays back before another contraction hits. "Oh great!" Another one hits as she hits the home stretch of the delivery. She finally feels the baby pass through her body. "Andrew, the baby's here!" She exclaims as she picks up their baby and cradles him in her arms. "Andrew, look!" Andrew comes to just in time to see his wife hold their son. He picks himself off the floor and sits beside her, admiring their son. Suddenly, the baby morphs into a big, black dog and begins to growl. Monica screams as the dog lunges to bite. Everything goes dark.

Andrew sits up in bed, startled by his wife's scream. "Monica!" He nudges her shoulder. "Wake up!" Monica sits up, startled. She looks around in shock. Her eyes are wide as saucers. Andrew continues, "Monica, are you okay?" He looks her in the eyes, trying to snap her out of whatever she's in. He's still not sure she's awake, so he starts caressing her hair. "Monica? Wake up."

Monica wakes up and looks at her husband. She's still a bit shaken up. She places her hands on her abdomen; she's still pregnant. Andrew looks at her, concerned. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I...I had a dream," she replies, "i...it was awful!"

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I dreamed I had our baby," she begins.

"That doesn't sound too bad. In fact, that sounds like a good dream."

"It isn't good if the baby turns into a growling dog and bites me."

Andrew can't help but crack up. "I'm sorry." He laughs harder as Monica frowns. "I know I shouldn't laugh, but I can't help it." He embraces his wife and kisses her on the cheek. She pulls away and begins to cry. "I'm sorry," Andrew apologizes. "I didn't mean to hurt you." She tries to dry her tears, but they still flow. He brushes some of them away. "I love you and our son is going to be the most beautiful baby in the world because he'll look just like his mother." Instead of stopping the tears, this moves her to even more tears. He holds his wife. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I love you," she whispers. "A...and I h...hope this wee little one looks just like his daddy."

Andrew places a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek. "I love you. Let's get back to sleep before this little boy decides to wake up."

Monica nods and the couple lay down in an embrace. Sleep quickly overtakes them.

**

* * *

A few days later.**

Monica and Andrew are getting ready for the town's Christmas party. Andrew's all decked out in his tux, pacing downstairs, waiting for Monica to get dressed. "Honey, are you ready?"

"Hang on! I'm trying to figure out what to wear." Monica looks in her closet, thumbing through her dresses, but not finding the one she really wants to wear.

Andrew climbs the stairs and enters their bedroom. He sees Monica all ready, except that she's wearing a full length slip. He smiles at the sight of his frustrated wife, staring blankly at her closet, hoping an appropriate dress would magically appear out of thin air. He grabs a box out of his closet and presents it to her. "Here. Why don't you wear this?"

She opens the box and pulls out a cranberry gown. It's a floor length straight gown with a halter V neckline and silver sequins on it. "It's lovely!" She gasps.

Andrew is grinning. "Let's see what it looks like." Monica is grinning from ear to ear as she puts it on. She admires herself in the floor length mirror. Andrew is also admiring his angel. "You look stunning."

"Thanks!" She blushes.

He puts a diamond pendant around her neck to finish the outfit off, making sure to plant a gentle kiss on her neck. She melts into his arms. "Perfect!" He smiles. Then, Andrew presents his arm. "Shall we?" Monica nods and takes his arm.

The party is underway. The town hall is decorated in typical Christmas décor, complete with white Christmas lights. Monica takes in the scene before her. "It's breathtaking" she exclaims. Andrew sees Gloria, Rafael, and Sheryl and her family.

"Andrew! Monica!" Gloria calls out.

The angel couple walks over to the table and greet their friends. The two female angels exchange an embrace before taking a seat. Some of the other townsfolk pass by their table to greet the Godlys.

Sophia Zbornak greets Monica. "Oh my! Don't you look radiant tonight!" Monica beams, then the elderly woman continues, "Looks like the baby's going to fall out, dear child." She walks off as Monica rolls her eyes.

Two other ladies, seeming to be in their seventies passes by the Godly's table, chatting amongst themselves. "Bless her heart. She looks like she's about to pop," remarks one of the ladies. "I think she might be having twins," the second one replies.

Sheryl groans in sympathy. "I'm so sorry. Those ladies are the biggest gossip mongers in town!" She looks toward the women, who are staring at their table, and frowns. Then, she turns back to Monica and sees that the angel is feeling self-conscious. "Ignore them. They're just a bunch of nosy bodies. You look great!"

Andrew takes her hand and gently kisses it. "You look beautiful."

"You do," Rafael begins, "that's a perfect colour on you."

"Really?" Monica asks, trying not to let the tears flow. "I'm feeling rather huge...and I'm more than ready to have this baby."

Gloria pipes up, trying to reassure her friend. "You do! You look amazing."

Monica smiles in appreciation to her friends.

After dinner is served, the band begins to play. Andrew stands up and extends his hand. "Could I have this dance?" Monica smiles and takes his hand. He helps her stand up and leads her to the dance floor. As they dance, Andrew begins, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I am the happiest angel on earth...and also in heaven," he states as he holds his wife close. Monica is so moved, she is choked up. The blond angel continues, "I have loved you since the first time we met. When I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful creature the Father ever created."

"Oh Andrew!" Monica manages to choke out.

"And I am so honoured that he joined us as husband and wife."

Monica snuggles in close. The baby decides this is the perfect time to begin kicking, which causes the angel couple to smile. She rests her head on her husband's shoulder and the angel couple dances the rest of the evening.

**

* * *

A couple weeks later (Mid December). Monica is nine months along.**

Andrew has been working late these last few days due to the holiday season, which has made Monica a very unhappy camper. He pulls up in the driveway and stops the car. Before he gets out, he sits there, staring at the house and sighs. He's dreading going into the house because he knows Monica is going to be very upset with him. He's not too happy as well. The baby's going to arrive any day now and he really wants to stay close by. He decides that he might as well get this over with. So, he gets out of the car, walks up the sidewalk, and opens the front door. He sees Monica stretched out on the couch, asleep. She looks like she could give birth at any minute. He walks over to his wife, bends down and places a feathery kiss on her cheek. Her eyes flutter open. When she sees her beloved, she smiles. "Andrew!"

"Hi, Angel Girl. How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm!" She stretches. "I'm feeling pretty good."

Andrew smiles. "No more dreams?"

This causes Monica to chuckle. "No. No more weird dreams."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to make it to the doctor's appointment." He helps her sit up, takes a seat on one of the cushions, and helps her lie back in his arms. "How did it go?"

"Oh. He's healthy as a horse," Monica replies with a smile. She lovingly strokes her abdomen. "Doctor Smith says he could make his appearance any day now."

Andrew tries to hide his pained expression. "That's great, honey."

Monica know something's up, so she decides to press him. "What's going on?"

Andrew's dreading this conversation, so he just goes ahead and spits it out. "The boss is sending me to a conference over the weekend."

"WHAT?!?" Monica asks, in shock.

"I don't want to go and with the baby coming," Andrew continues, "I tried to talk him out of it, explaining that our son is about to be born, but he wouldn't budge." He hangs his head. "I'm sorry." He tries to take her hand, but she pulls it away.

"You might miss the birth of our son?" Monica yells, in tears. "How can you miss Aaron's birth?!?! You're his father!"

"I know," Andrew sighs, frustrated. "Don't you know how much I want to be here for it and how much it pains me that I might miss the birth?" Monica is in tears, and can't speak, so Andrew continues. "I'm going to ask Tess to stay with you while I'm gone." She looks away. Andrew gently cups her face with his hand. "I'll only be gone for a few days—from Friday to Monday."

"That's four days!" Monica shouts. "The baby could be born by then!" She grimaces as a sharp pain travels down the front of her abdomen. "OUCH!" She doubles over.

"Are you okay?" Andrew kneels beside his wife.

She breathes through the contraction and it subsides. "Yeah." She starts to get up. "I think I need to walk."

He helps her stand. "I...is it one of those Braxton Higgs, uhh Hibbs, uhh?" he dismisses his thought, "You know. Those things?"

"Braxton Hicks? Yes." She walks around and starts to feel better.

Andrew looks down at her abdomen. It looks different some. "The baby hasn't dropped, has he?" He's really concerned he's going to miss the birth.

She places her arm on top of her abdomen. "He has some." She sighs. "And he's already in position. I'm not sure how long I've got!" She looks at her husband with sorrowful eyes. "Are you sure you've got to go?"

"I do if I want to keep this job." He envelops her in an embrace; she lets him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She cries into his chest.

**

* * *

**

**That weekend (Friday)**

Andrew is reluctantly packing his suitcase for his business trip. Monica is sitting on the bed, sad and watching him pack. "When will you be home Monday?"

"I should be home by dinner Monday night." He finds his sport coat, folds it and places it in his suitcase.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Same here." He places a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'd rather stay here, but..."

"...I know," she interrupts, "since the boss said you have to go...." She trails off.

The doorbell rings and Andrew goes down to answer it. He opens the door, revealing Tess. "Hey! Thanks for coming."

The elder angel enters the house. "How's Monica?"

"She's all right, but of course, really upset I'm having to leave."

"Understandable. What did the doctor say at her last appointment?"

Andrew leads his mentor up the stairs toward the master bedroom. "The baby has dropped and it could be any time." He sighs. "I wish I didn't have to go."

"I know, Angel Boy." They enter the room, and Tess greets Monica. "Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," she replies, sighing.

Andrew continues to pack while the women continue to talk. The doorbell rings again. "That's the taxi. Hang on. I'll be right back." He opens the door and signals to the driver that he'll be right out. Then, he goes back upstairs to say goodbye to his wife. "I'll see you Monday evening." He places a gentle kiss on her cheek. As he raises back up, she gently grabs him by the tie, pulls him toward her and places a passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you," she states, releasing him from her grasp.

"I love you too," the blond angel replies. He then turns to Tess and bids her farewell before leaving the house, shutting the door behind him.

Monica looks sadly toward the door. "I wish he didn't have to go," she sighs.

Tess sits on the bed beside her, putting a motherly arm around the young angel. "I know. He'll be back in a few days."

"I just hope Aaron waits," she replies, looking down at her abdomen.

"Hey baby boy," Tess calls out, addressing the baby, "don't come out just yet. Daddy had to go out of town until Monday."

Monica tries to smile, but she can't as she is having light contractions.

**

* * *

That weekend (Sunday evening).**

Monica and Tess are sitting in the living room, bundled up in blankets, Tess in the easy chair and Monica, stretched out on the couch. Tess has fixed a fire, for it is cold and snowing outside. Monica has been having contractions all weekend and is worried that she'll go into labour before Andrew gets home. "How are you feeling, Angel Girl?" Tess asks concerned. "Still having contractions?"

"Yeah," she replies, breathlessly.

Tess gets up, walks over to her friend, lifts her feet, sits on the couch and puts the brunette angel's feet on her lap. She leans over and massages the young angel's abdomen. "Stay in there a little longer, baby boy. Your daddy will be home tomorrow." She can feel the contractions in Monica's abdomen. "Settle down, baby boy. It's not quite time to make your appearance."

Monica is loving the massage. "Mmmm! That feels nice, Tess." She closes her eyes and tries to relax, but another contraction hits. "Tess, I'm scared."

Tess stops the massage and looks her in the eye. "Scared? Of what?"

Monica takes Tess's hand. "I'm just scared."

"Of the pain? Of having a baby? Of being a mother?" Tess inquires.

"I guess all of them." She lets out a sorrowful sigh.

"You're gonna be fine. I know you will."

"I know, but..." she begins to protest. "But what if something goes wrong? What if Andrew doesn't make it back in time for the birth? What if I'm a bad mother? What if it snows so hard that I can't make it to the hospital and have to give birth here at home?" She is almost in a full-scale panic.

"What if? What if? What if?" Tess begins, a bit frustrated. "Look here, Miss Wings. I don't know what the Father has in store for you, Andrew and this baby, but I do know this. He will take care of you. You hear me?"

"I know." She looks at her abdomen, and begins stroking it. "It's just..."

"It's just," Tess interrupts. "It's just you're worrying, Angel Girl. And you know what worrying accomplishes?"

"I know. Nothing."

"Right. And what if everything goes right? What if Andrew's there for the birth, holding your hand? What if you're a great mother? What if you make it to the hospital and are given all the pain medications you could want? What then? If we're gonna play the 'what if' game, why not play what if everything goes right?"

Monica relaxes. "I know. I see your point." She holds her left hand up and stares at her wedding ring. She, too, has gotten used to wearing it and is really missing her husband.

Tess takes notice. "You miss Andrew, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I know he'll be home tomorrow, but I want him home, here beside me."

"You two really love each other. I can tell."

Monica can't help but smile. "Yeah, we do. I know we didn't plan this assignment, but I'm awfully glad the Father worked things out the way he did."

Tess is curious. "Tell me something."

"Hmm?"

"When was it you discovered you were in love with Andrew? Don't tell me it was recent because I know you two and the two of you have been dancing around each other for years."

"It was when I first met him. You know, when we were on the assignment with those lawyers at that wedding and that one lawyer, Susan Duplain, had framed Doug because he got the job she wanted, so she made it look like he cheated?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I knew he was something special when I met him out in the trees when I was watching Susan and Mark Monfort rekindling their relationship. He introduced himself, I realized he was the uninvited guest..."

"...And then I came and introduced the two of you. You were so jealous that I was friends with him too!"

"Was not!" Monica protests, playfully.

"Was too, Miss Wings!" Tess plays back.

"I know," she replies, smiling. "but even though he annoyed me like crazy, when he tried to give me suggestions, I knew I was in love with him then."

Soon, the contractions subside and she is off to sleep. Tess gets up, replacing her feet back on the couch, but Monica stirs and takes her mentor's hand. Tess sits back on the couch, this time at the head of the couch, with Monica's head cradled in her lap. She begins to sing, "The Lord moves in a mysterious way, his wonders to perform; He plants his footsteps in the sea, and rides upon the storm...." Tess looks out the window and sees the snow picking up.

_

* * *

----End of Chapter Eight----_


	9. Chapter 9

_---Chapter Nine----_

**

* * *

Monday evening.**

Today's the day that Andrew is supposed to return home, and Monica can hardly wait. She can't wait to see him, however he's not back yet and he should be back by now. _"Where is he? He should be here by now." _ The contractions have become a bit more intense and she's really afraid that something will delay him and he'll miss the birth. She goes from sitting on the couch to pacing the floor. Tess notices that she's worried, "What's wrong, Angel Girl?"

"Where is he?" She looks toward the front door, longingly. "He should be here by now."

"I don't know, baby." Monica holds her back, trying to hide the fact that she's in pain from Tess. However, the elder angel sees the look on her protégée's face. "You're having contractions, aren't you? And don't try to hide it."

Monica silently walks to the window, looks longingly out, wondering which will get her quicker, Andrew or the snowstorm that the meteorologist forecasts. She crosses her arms and nods. A tear rolls down her cheek. Tess gets up, walks to her friend, standing behind her, she lovingly places a hand on Monica's arms. However, Monica shrugs her away. "C'mon, baby. Why don't we rest awhile?"

"I don't wanna rest awhile," Monica protests. "I want Andrew." She almost doubles over in pain as a contraction hits. Tess helps her to the couch as soon as it subsides. Tears stream down Monica's cheeks.

Tess sits on the couch with the young angel, wanting to, but hesitant to embrace her. However, Monica melts into her arms, which seems to soothe her pain. Tess gently rubs her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think this helps." Monica tries to breathe.

"Do you want me to keep massaging your back or do you want me to stop?"

"No, keep going."

Tess continues to massage her back. Monica soon falls asleep, with her head resting on the elder angel's shoulder.

There's a knock on the door. "Oh Lord," Tess quietly prays, "Please let that be Andrew." Monica's still asleep, so she lays the angel down on the couch and walks to the door. She opens it and reveals Gloria. "Gloria? Come in." She puts her index finger over her lips, to let Gloria know to be quiet. She leads Gloria into the breakfast area, so they can talk without disturbing Monica. "So," Tess begins, "what brings you out here in this weather?"

Gloria shakes the snow out of her hair. "I got a message from Andrew."

"Andrew?" Tess asks, concerned.

"Yes. He's been on an assignment."

"I thought he was on a business trip?" Tess asks, a bit annoyed, trying not to raise her voice.

"Umm, he is," Gloria stammers. "But it turned into both a business trip and an assignment."

"Explain." The elder angel replies, almost glaring.

"Well, one of the associates at his conference had a heart attack and is in the hospital. He's had a few close calls."

"Why didn't he let us know?"

Gloria becomes a bit defensive. "I dunno! He didn't tell me. Rafael was on the assignment too and he told me."

"Oh." Tess's face falls.

"Yeah. Andrew couldn't leave, so Rafael was able to get away and asked me to bring word."

"Do you know when he'll be able to come home?"

"He said it shouldn't be too long," the young angel replies. Tess sighs in frustration and a bit of desperation. Gloria can't help but notice. "What?"

"Monica's in labour."

"WHAT?!?" Gloria shouts in surprise.

"Shhh!" Tess scolds. "Monica's asleep right now."

"Oh!" She whispers. "I thought you said she was in labour. How could she be asleep?"

"She's been having light contractions all weekend, and they're getting a little bit stronger. She needs all the rest she can get until it's time to take her to the hospital."

Confused, Gloria asks, "If she's in labour, shouldn't she go to the hospital before the snow picks up? The weatherman is predicting a blizzard."

"It's not time for her to go to the hospital yet. She's not far enough along yet."

"Well, what about the storm?"

"Well, what about it?" Tess asks, a bit exasperated. "We can't control the storm and we can't control when the baby decides to make his arrival."

Gloria looks over into the living room, desperate to do something. Monica is still asleep on the couch, but the two other angels can hear her faintly calling, "Andrew! Andrew!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew is sitting in the hospital room, keeping vigil over his associate. Since he is in angel form, the parade of medical professionals entering and exiting the room do not see the angel. "Mark, I'm speaking to your Spirit here. Don't worry," he touches Mark's shoulder, "you don't have much time left. You'll be able to rest soon."

"I'm so tired," Mark's spirit replies, weakly.

"I know."

"I don't wanna be alone."

"You won't be. I'll be here with you as you make your journey," the angel reassures.

"Thanks."

Andrew sits in silence, thinking about Monica and the baby, hoping she hasn't gone into labour yet. He relaxes in the recliner and prays. "Father, I know I'm supposed to be here with Mark, but part of me really wants to be back with Monica and the baby. Please take care of them. I know they're in good hands with you and Tess. Maybe I'm feeling selfish, but please let Aaron wait to be born until I get there. I want to see my son, uhh, your angel, uhh, the baby...oh boy, I'm getting a headache. Anyway, I want to see Aaron be born. But whatever happens, I submit myself to your will and I know you will take care of both of them." He thinks back a couple weeks ago (the beginning of December).

**------Flashback Sequence------**

Andrew is pulling up in the driveway after work. He sees Monica resting on the front porch swing. She's eight, almost nine months along and Andrew thinks she's the most beautiful person, uhh, angel he has ever seen. He gets out of the car and walks up to the house. Monica smiles at her husband. "Hi sweetheart. How was your day?"

"Good! It was pretty much smooth sailing." He plants a kiss on her lips. He's liking the sound of her terms of endearment. They're a real couple now, and soon they'll be a real family. Andrew studies his wife's form. The baby has really grown; he's going to be born in just a few short weeks. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling fine." She smiles and lovingly strokes her abdomen. "We both are."

He sits down beside her and places a hand over hers. Gazing into her eyes, he smiles. She begins feeling a bit self-conscious. "What?" She chuckles.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Andrew asks, smiling. Monica blushes. The blond angel continues, "No, I'm serious! You are truly beautiful."

"Sometimes I don't feel beautiful. I feel so big, like I'm as big as a house."

Andrew gives his wife another kiss. "You're having our baby. To me, that's beautiful."

Monica smiles and stretches. "I wanna have dinner at that burger shop down the street."

"Ollie's?"

"Yes. That's the one! I feel like having a cheeseburger, a grape shake, and potato chips."

"You and potato chips," the blond angel chuckles. "I think I need to buy stock in potato chips."

The brunette angel chuckles as well. "Help me up?" She holds her hand out for her husband to take. He smiles, takes her hand, and helps her stand up. She places her hands on the small of her back as a dull ache shoots across.

"You okay?" Andrew asks, concerned.

"Yeah," she replies, "I just think I've been sitting too long."

The blond angel offers his arm. "Shall we take a walk?"

"For me," Monica chuckles, "it's more of a waddle than a walk. I don't know how women do it."

"Do what?" Andrew asks, as they walk to the restaurant.

"This." She points to her abdomen

"What? Have a baby?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're doing it," he chuckles.

"I know, but I just don't know how they do it...especially over and over again."

Andrew looks his wife in the eye, "Tell me."

"Well," she begins, "it's kind of strange feeling your body expand as a little creature inside grows and kicks, and all the aches and pains and strange sensations..."

"Strange sensations?"

"Yeah. It's weird, but rather interesting having this sensation of someone poking you from the inside and to feel like you're gonna topple over if you make too many sudden movements. Then, sometimes my legs feel like they've been splayed out like a wishbone and so I waddle more than I walk....And then there are my breasts..." she trails off when she sees Andrew blush. This makes her chuckle. "Well, I have wondered what it would be like to be a mother, to carry a life inside me, and I now I'm finding out."

They walk to the restaurant, find a table, and sit down. As they're looking over the menu, Tess enters. Monica notices and smiles. "Tess!"

Tess walks over to the couple, smiling. "Hello, Angel Babies! How are you?"

Monica stands up and hugs her mentor. "Tess! It's good to see you!"

"Let's get a good look at you." Tess pulls back and looks at the brunette angel. "You look positively beautiful!"

"Thanks!" the young angel beams. "I can't believe how big he is already. The doctor said that if he continues to grow at this rate, he'll be between nine and ten pounds."

"Oh?" the elder asks, surprised.

"Yeah. Dr. Smith's estimating that he's probably around seven pounds right now."

"My goodness!" Tess exclaims, smiling. "I guess he is gonna be a big boy."

"He's gonna be a strapping young man...like his father," Andrew interjects, causing Monica to giggle.

The three talk about the anticipation surrounding the birth of the baby. Andrew mainly listens as the two women talk. He's just as excited as Monica to see his new son for the first time.

**------End of Flashback------**

Andrew watches the sunset, continuing to keep silent vigil over Mark, knowing Monica is expecting him to come home. However, he's not coming home just yet.

**

* * *

Tuesday.**

Monica wakes up the next morning and notices she's still on the couch. She sits up and looks around for her husband. "Andrew?" Tess walks out of the kitchen to check on her. "Tess, where's Andrew?"

Tess sits on the corner of the couch. "He's not here yet, baby."

"But!" Monica cries out in a panic. "But he's supposed to be here! Where is he?" She looks outside and sees it's snowing again. Tears stream down her face. "What if he's stuck and can't get back? OW!" She cries, holding the sides of her abdomen as a contraction hits.

"He's on an assignment."

"An assignment?!" Monica yells. "What is he doing on an assignment when he's supposed to be here with me and the baby?"

"Now listen here, Miss Wings," the elder angel begins, "when the Father sends an angel on an assignment, he sends the angel on assignment. No ifs, ands or buts. You know that."

"I know," she replies, tears streaming down her face. "but I want him home."

"I know, baby. He'll be here as soon as he can."

"But I don't want him to miss the b...birth-ouch!!!!" She groans as another hits.

"What can I do to help?"

"Bring Andrew home," Monica pouts.

"I can't do that," she replies, sternly. "What can I do to help you right now?"

"I don't know!" Tears roll down the young angel's cheeks.

Gloria walks in with some hot chocolate. "I thought we all could use some hot chocolate. I'm gonna cook waffles for breakfast." She sets the tray down and notices that Monica appears to be in a lot of pain. "Contractions?" Monica nods.

Tess takes her protégée's hand. "Do you need me to massage your back like we did last night?" Monica nods and leans into her mentor's embrace as Tess begins massaging her back.

"C...can I have a sip of hot chocolate?"

Gloria finds a straw and places it in the mug. She directs the straw to Monica's lips so she can take a few sips. Monica nods when she has enough; Gloria sets the mug on the tray. As she gets up to cook breakfast, she looks outside. The snow is coming down hard and Gloria wonders if they'll make it to the hospital when the time comes.

**

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital.**

Andrew is still keeping vigil. The clock ticks as medical personnel enter and exit Mark's room. Mark is very tired and his Spirit wonders when he will be released from his body. "When, Lord, When?"

"Soon," the angel replies.

"I'm tired. I want to go."

Andrew receives a message from the Father. "Okay Mark. It's time. Just take my hand and relax." Mark's spirit does as Andrew requests and lifts out of his body. The angel looks over at the monitors; they have flatlined. A doctor and two nurses enter the room and record his time of death. Mark looks back at the scene.

"Are you ready?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah," Mark replies.

They walk off this earth and into Heaven.

**

* * *

Back at the house.**

The morning passes on and it's nearly evening and Andrew has not returned home. Monica is in a panic as the contractions increase in intensity, frequency and regularity. She shifts positions, from the couch, to her bed, to pacing, but can't seem to get comfortable. "My back hurts!" she groans, pacing the floor.

"What do you need?" Tess asks.

"I...I think I want to get in the bathtub," she answers.

"Gloria," Tess calls out, "draw up a bath for Monica in the master bathroom. She wants to get in the tub."

"All right," the young angel replies, heading upstairs.

"Just not too hot," the eldest angel cautions. As Gloria draws up the bath, Tess helps Monica up the stairs. "Okay, Angel Girl, let's take it slowly, one at a time." Monica nods silently as a faint contraction hits. Once they get into the bathroom, Tess and Gloria help Monica into the bath. Monica relaxes once she's settled into the water. "How are you feeling?"

"This helps." She leans back on the foam wedge Gloria placed in the tub. Her breathing becomes easier. "Gloria, what's the weather like?"

Gloria gets up, looks out the window and reports back. "The snow's really picked up. Shouldn't we get you to the hospital before we get snowed in?"

Monica shakes her head. "I'm not ready! Andrew's not here yet!"

"Let's see how you're doing and if they increase, then we'll go," Tess replies, eying Monica, "and don't you try and hide them because I'll know if you're hiding them."

"I...I don't think I c...can hide them," she states breathlessly.

"You're having one right now?" Gloria asks.

Monica can't do anything but nod and squeeze Tess's hand.

**

* * *

A couple hours later, around ten in the evening. **

The water cools enough that Monica begins shivering. "Tess, would you help me out?"

"All right. Gloria, could you get a couple big towels?"

Gloria does as instructed and brings back two fluffy towels. Tess wraps Monica in the towels. Another contraction hits, so Monica leans on her mentor, trying to remember her Lamaze breathing. As soon as it subsides, she raises up a bit and allows Tess to lead her to the bed. Monica lays down and immediately has another contraction. She cries out as they're getting closer and more intense. "I want Andrew!"

"I know, Angel Girl."

"Don't you 'Angel Girl' me!" Monica yells as another one hits. Tess holds the young angel's hand and mops the sweat off her brow with a cool cloth.

"I think it's just about time to take you to the hospital," Tess states, "Aaron's just about to make his appearance, I bet."

They hear the front door open downstairs. Monica perks up as Tess motions for Gloria to answer the door. "Andrew?"

Gloria goes downstairs and sees the door open to reveal Andrew covered in ice and snow. She breathes a sigh of relief. "Andrew, you're here!"

Andrew sees the panic in the young angel's voice and grows concerned. "Monica? How is she?"

"She's in labour and is been asking for you."

Andrew dashes up the stairs and into the bedroom. He sees Monica in the midst of a contraction, with Tess holding her hand. "Monica. I'm so sorry I'm late." After the contraction subsides, he makes his way over to the bed and plants a kiss on the side of her head.

"Andrew! You're here!" Monica cries. "I've missed you!" She wraps her arms around her beloved and gives him a passionate kiss.

"I think it's just about time to take you to the hospital," Tess declares, looking at her stopwatch.

"I can't believe you haven't gone yet," Andrew remarks. "The roads are closed. We're iced in. No one's going in or out."

Monica groans in frustration as another one hits.

"Then how did you get here?" Gloria asks, curiously.

"I had some help," he answers.

Tess gets up and allows Andrew to take her place. She then checks the phones and sees that they're out. "Well, we have a doctor next door and like it or not, she's gonna deliver this baby then." She marches out of the house and rings the Hammonds' doorbell.

Sheryl answers. "Tess! Come in!" She motions for Tess to enter. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm glad you asked because Monica's in labour and she's gonna need you to deliver the baby."

"But," Sheryl begins in a panic, "I don't deliver babies anymore."

"You're an OB, aren't you?" Tess pushes back firmly.

"If she needs to deliver, why don't you take her to the hospital?" Sheryl tries to escort her out.

Tess has had just about enough. "Have you taken a look outside lately?" She puts a hand on her hip. "It' snowing like crazy because there's a blizzard outside and everything's iced over. We can't get to the hospital because it's too unsafe to travel."

"BUT I CAN'T DELIVER THE BABY!" Sheryl yells.

Tess lights up like a firecracker, which causes Sheryl to be taken aback. The angel speaks, "I am an angel, sent by God to tell you that you will deliver this baby."

Sheryl is shocked. "An angel?"

"Yes. I'm an angel. And God has told me to tell you to go upstairs, get your bag out of the bedroom closet, and get yourself back down here. You've got a baby to deliver!"

"But I can't!" the doctor protests. "I...I!" She regroups. "Where was an angel when I killed Neil? HUH? Where was an angel when Laci came through the ER in labour, and was bleeding out because of a placental abruption? Where was an angel when Neil came out stillborn because he had bled out? HUH? TELL ME THAT, ANGEL?!?!" She's yelling at the top of her lungs, causing her husband to investigate.

"What's going on here?" Phil Hammonds asks firmly. He's taken aback when he sees Tess lit up like a Christmas tree.

Tess decides to explain plainly and simply. "There's a blizzard outside. Monica's in labour and we need Sheryl to deliver the baby because it's unsafe to try and make it to the hospital."

"But I can't! What if Monica's baby dies because of me?" Sheryl asks. "I don't know if I could take that!"

"Sheryl," Phil begins. "You've got to do this. Have you seen the weather outside?" Sheryl looks down and away, but Phil continues. "How many babies have you successfully delivered?" She doesn't answer. "I want you to answer me."

"I don't know. Hundreds, I suppose."

Phil continues, "And how many have you lost in delivery?"

"One. Neil."

Phil puts his hands on her shoulders. "So the odds are in your favour that this will be a successful delivery. You've done plenty of emergency deliveries too." Sheryl still looks doubtful. "Sheryl," he continues firmly. You have to do this. You took an oath to do no harm. Remember the Hippocratic Oath? If you don't do this, you could be causing lots of harm to Monica and the baby."

"All right. I'll get my bag." Sheryl goes upstairs, fetches her bag, and says a little prayer before returning downstairs.

"You ready?" Tess asks.

"Yeah," the doctor answers.

The two women go back outside, traverse the two yards, enter the Godlys house and make their way into the bedroom. They see Monica in full-blown labour. Andrew is by her side, holding her hand and wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Andrew!" Monica cries out, "this hurts!"

"I know," Andrew replies, "and our son will be born soon."

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THIS IS!" She experiences another contraction and promptly throws up.

Sheryl rushes to Monica's side to assess her patient, taking her vitals as Tess and Gloria clean her up the best they can. Tess finds a large bowl and puts it on the bed just in case Monica needs it. "I'm going to need everyone but Andrew to leave the room," Sheryl begins.  
"Monica, I've got to examine you." Tess and Gloria leave and the doctor examines her. Monica has another contraction, vomiting this time into the bowl. "Well, you're at eight centimeters, almost into transition."

"When's this gonna end?!?!" Monica screams.

"You've just got a couple more centimeters to go."

"HOSPITAL! WE NEED TO GO!" Monica's in a panic.

"Sweetheart, it's storming outside and you're too far along," Sheryl continues.

"OW! MY BACK HURTS!!!!" She tenses up in pain.

"Let's try you in a different position. Andrew, let's get her up on all fours. Monica, we're going to have you change position so we can take some pressure off your back."

Monica nods as another one hits. After it subsides, Andrew and Sheryl help Monica get up on all fours. They arrange pillows underneath, so she doesn't have to strain.

"How's that?" Sheryl asks.

"Better."

"Do you want me to get Tess and Gloria?" Andrew asks.

"N...no! Stay!"

"Would you like me to get them?" Sheryl asks.

"Not yet," the brunette angel replies.

"Honey," Andrew begins, "do you still want Tess in the room for the birth?"

"Yes. Don't talk to me!"

Meanwhile, in the living room, Gloria is pacing the floor, making Tess nervous.

"Calm down, Gloria!" Tess barks.

"Oh Tess!" Gloria hurriedly answers, "The baby's coming! I'm so excited! Oh! I hope she's in not too much pain! Tess, how long does it take? Will we get to be in the room?"

"Slow down! One question at a time!" Tess halts.

The angels hear the door to the master bedroom open and someone descend the stairs. It's Sheryl.

"How's she doing?" Tess asks.

"She's just about in transition, which means she'll be pushing soon."

"When can we go back into the room?" Gloria anxiously asks.

"Well, I'm sorry Gloria, but they only want Tess in the room."

Gloria tries not to be hurt. "Well, if you..."

"Gloria, it's up to Andrew and especially Monica," Tess explains. "Giving birth is a very personal experience and the best thing we can do for Monica is to keep her as comfortable as we can and if that means not being in the room, then we're not in the room."

"I know," the young angel replies, disappointed. "I just wanted to see the baby be born."

Turning her attention to the doctor, Tess begins, "Sheryl, just let us know what she wants."

"Right now, she doesn't want anyone in the room, but she did say when it's closer to time, she wants you in there," Sheryl replies. "So, I'll come and get you when it's time."

"When will that be?" Gloria asks.

"It could still be a few more hours. I need to get back up there." Sheryl goes back upstairs.

"I wish I could be there," Gloria continues, disappointed.

"I know, baby, but we've got to do what Monica wants."

"Could Rafael come over then?"

"We don't want to crowd the house," Tess replies parentally.

"Yeah, but if I'm going to be alone down here because you will be up there with them, I would like to have one person keep me company. We could wait for the baby together."

"Oh, all right!" Tess sighs, giving in.

"Thank you!" Gloria replies, excited.

Back in the master bedroom, Monica's contractions are becoming more and more intense. Two hours pass and she's getting very tired. Sheryl examines the angel. "Monica, you're nearing the end of transition and it's about time for you to start pushing. You're at nearly ten centimeters. Do you want me to get Tess?"

Monica nods. Sheryl leaves the room to get Tess. The angel couple is alone. Andrew smiles at his wife. "What?" Monica asks, relaxing for a bit.

"We're gonna have our baby tonight!" Andrew replies, grinning from ear to ear. "I love you."

"I love you." Another contraction hits.

Sheryl returns with Tess. "Okay, let's get this baby born." Sheryl announces.

_

* * *

---End of Chapter Nine---_


	10. Chapter 10

_----Chapter Ten----_

_**

* * *

From the last chapter:**_

_Monica's contractions are becoming more and more intense. Two hours pass and she's getting very tired. Sheryl examines the angel. "Monica, you're nearing the end of transition and it's about time for you to start pushing. You're at nearly ten centimeters. Do you want me to get Tess?" Monica nods. Sheryl leaves the room to get Tess. The angel couple is alone. Andrew smiles at his wife. "What?" Monica asks, relaxing for a bit._

"_We're gonna have our baby tonight!" Andrew replies, grinning from ear to ear. "I love you."_

"_I love you." Another contraction hits._

_Sheryl returns with Tess. "Okay, let's get this baby born." Sheryl announces._

_**(now, to this chapter)**_

Monica sees Tess enter the room behind Sheryl and she tries to smile, however another contraction hits. After it subsides, Sheryl examines her. "You're at ten! Whenever you feel the urge to push, go ahead. Andrew, I want you to get in behind your wife, so she can lean against you. Tess, I want you to stand by Monica's side over here to help her hold her legs." The angels do as instructed. Monica's contractions come one on top of another, with her pushing with each one. However, her pushing looks to be ineffective.

"Monica, stop pushing," the doctor instructs.

"I...I can't!" she screeches.

"Breathe, honey," Andrew coaches.

"Oh, stop it!" She barks as another one hits.

"After this one releases," the doctor begins, "I want you to push with your next contraction from below, not with your neck." Monica pushes again, but still doesn't have it quite right. "Push, like you're going to the bathroom." The angel pushes again. "That's right!"

Monica starts breathing hard, which concerns Andrew. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Thirsty! I'm thirsty!" she answers, breathlessly before another contraction hits.

"Okay, Tess, could you get Monica some cool, not ice cold, water?" Sheryl asks.

Tess goes down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She sees Gloria and Rafael asleep on the couch. Gloria wakes up. "Has she had the baby?"

"No baby, she hasn't," the elder angel answers. "Go back to sleep. It's gonna be awhile." The young angel puts her head back on Rafael's shoulder and promptly goes back to sleep. Tess quickly goes back up the stairs and back in the room. She sees Monica throwing up with this contraction.

"I...I can't d...do this!" Monica cries.

"You're doing great," Sheryl assures her.

Tess takes the bowl from Andrew and sets it aside. "I've got your water, Angel Girl." Monica nods and Tess puts the straw to the brunette angel's lips. She takes a few sips, and nods to let Tess know she's had enough. Tess sets the water on a nearby table.

Monica leans back on Andrew to rest. "So tired."

"C'mon honey, you can do this," the blond angel encourages.

"No, I can't!" Monica cries.

Sheryl examines the angel again. "The baby's coming down fine. Keep going."

"I...I need to...to rest."

"Okay. Rest a bit and then we'll continue," the doctor allows, "Are you hungry?"

"Potato chips," she answers.

"Tess," Andrew begins, "there's a bag..."

"...in the nightstand," Tess replies, "I know." She gets the bag out, opens it, and hands it to Andrew. He holds it as his wife eats a few. Monica crinkles the top of the bag to let him know she's finished. "Water," she requests. Tess hands them the cup of water and takes it when the young angel signals she's finished. Monica reclines on her husband and takes a few breaths. The contractions are still intense, but she's not fighting them anymore.

"Are you ready to go again?" the doctor asks.

"Yes."

"Okay now. Give me a good push!"

Monica does as instructed.

**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the living room.**

Gloria and Rafael awaken and discover they were cuddled together on the couch. Rafael chuckles as Gloria opens her eyes. "Good morning, Sunshine."

"Sunshine?" Gloria responds, surprised. "Okay?"

"It's a phrase that some people use when either waking up a loved one or a loved one wakes up like you just did." Rafael answers, smiling. "I hope that didn't bother you."

"Oh, not at all," Gloria blushes, "A...actually, I kinda like it!"

Rafael chuckles. "All right, Sunshine." He pauses for a minute. "Is that okay if I call you Sunshine?"

"Sure," the young angel giggles, "I always wanted a nickname....well, at least I've wanted one for awhile. Tess calls Monica 'Miss Wings' or 'Angel Girl' and Andrew 'Angel Boy'."

"or 'Halo Boy.'"

"Yeah," she laughs, "'Halo Boy.'" Soon Gloria turns serious and Rafael notices.

"What's up?" he asks, looking in her eyes.

"I was just thinking about Monica and Andrew."

"Oh?" he replies, curious.

"Yeah," she sighs. "They're having a baby and are so in love."

"Yeah, they are," he nods.

"I...I'm happy for them, but part of me,..." she looks up at the ceiling and sighs. "...is kinda jealous." Frowning, she continues, "And I hate that I'm jealous!"

"Why are you jealous?"

Gloria looks down and folds her hands over her abdomen. "I wanna know what it feels like to be in love and to have a baby created in love." Rafael clears his throat and looks down, not quite sure how to reply. Gloria tries to make things easier, putting her hand on his knee, "Not like right now or anything. I mean...umm...eventually."

Rafael doesn't realize he has been holding his breath until he lets it out. "Oh, okay," he stammers, relieved.

"Y...yeah," she replies, nervously. "I mean, Monica's giving birth! Soon, she and Andrew will have a beautiful baby. A...and watching them together. It's cute and all, but I want that too!" Without realizing it, Rafael takes her hand as she continues. "I want to feel my body grow and expand as a life grows inside me. I want to feel someone's arms around me. You know? How Andrew is always holding Monica, or they're always kissing each other. They're so in love." Tears well in her eyes.

"I know."

"I want that too!" Gloria wails. "I...I know that they didn't choose this, but it's almost like they did. They're so in love. I think if they had a choice in the matter, they would've chosen this."

"They probably would have," he replies, agreeing with the brunette angel.

"I feel like a stupid jealous kid."

Chuckling, he wipes a tear from her eye, "I don't see you as stupid, or a kid."

"Just jealous, huh?" She sighs.

"No, that's not what I meant. So, you're a little jealous, big deal," he tries to assure his friend. "Everyone gets a little jealous now and then. It's just..."

Gloria grins, trying to chuckle through her tears. "Human nature?"

"Kinda, I suppose."

"The problem is, we're not human."

"I know, but sometimes we act a lot like humans, don't we?"

"I suppose," she concludes.

Rafael studies her, slowly leans in and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. Gloria smiles and leans in. They slowly turn their heads and land in a deep kiss. They part. "Sunshine!" Rafael smiles as he gazes into her eyes.

**

* * *

In the master bedroom:**

A couple hours pass; it is early Wednesday morning and Monica is getting tired. "So tired." Her contractions have varied in intensity, decreasing for awhile, but they've picked back up.

"C'mon Monica," the doctor encourages. "Give me another push."

"Can't!" She cries. "Gimme a C-section!"

Andrew wipes the sweat off her brow and massages her shoulders. "You can do it, honey."

"Do...don't h...honey m...me!" She yells as hard as she can, through a contraction.

"It's too late for a C-section," Sheryl states. "Push, Monica. The baby's about to crown."

Andrew feels his spirit soar with excitement. His baby is about to be born! Tess, too is excited to see this baby. "C'mon, Angel Girl. Let's get this baby born. He wants to meet his mama." Andrew can't help but smile.

"Give me another push," the doctor instructs. Monica does as instructed. "The baby's crowning!" The doctor prepares to receive the baby. Andrew and Tess grin from ear to ear upon hearing the news.

"Tired! Can't!" Monica pants. "Rest." She tries to lean back on her husband, but her contractions start coming one on top of another.

"Push!" Andrew encourages.

"SHUT UP!" Monica yells, pushing again.

"I've got the shoulders!" Sheryl announces as the baby continues to emerge from his mother.

Monica continues to push with every contraction, with Andrew encouraging along the way. Tess helps hold Monica's legs out of the doctor's way.

The doctor speaks up again. "Hang on. Don't push." Monica looks at Sheryl, afraid. "Pant. Like this." She shows her what she wants her to do. "The cord's wrapped around his neck. Lemme get it loosened." She unwraps the cord from around the baby's neck. "Okay, give me a couple more pushes and you'll have your baby."

The excitement that Andrew is feeling is very much obvious as he is just about to jump out of his skin in anticipation in seeing his son for the first time. "C'mon baby," he encourages, choked up, "he's almost here!"

Monica pushes again and the baby finally emerges from her. Tess watches the baby emerge and squeals from delight. Andrew feels like his heart has just leaped out of his chest.

"Mommy, hold your baby!" Sheryl directs as the baby is born. She helps Monica pick the baby up and place the baby on her stomach.

"Oh baby! It's your mommy!" Monica cries, almost giddy with delight. The baby cries; Monica breathes a sigh of relief.

Sheryl clamps off the cord. "Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?"

Andrew nods, not being able to take his eyes off his baby. Tess takes his place behind Monica as Andrew cuts the cord. Sheryl wipes the baby clean. "Let's get this little guy clean." She picks the baby up to clean him off; she cradles the baby and the four look at the baby in surprise. Monica and Andrew can't speak, out of shock.

"I...it's a girl!" Tess declares.

"WHAT?!?" Monica croaks.

"H...how?" Andrew asks.

Sheryl chuckles as she addresses the baby. "Were you playing with your cord when Doctor Kathryn was taking your picture?"

"Huh?" the blond angel asks, confused.

"Sometimes the cord can get in the way making a girl look like a boy in the ultrasound. You didn't have a 3-D ultrasound, did you?" she asks, as she cleans the baby.

"No," the brunette angel replies, "we had the traditional kind....until our last ultrasound, and by then he...um...she had her legs crossed, so we couldn't see a thing."

"How common is this?" Tess queries.

"Although it's not that common, it's more common than you think," the doctor responds, placing the baby in Monica's arms.

Monica and Andrew look at their child in silence. They're in awe of the baby, and still in shock that the baby is a girl. Although Monica was hoping for a girl, they got used to the fact they were having a boy after the ultrasound a couple months previous.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Tess exclaims, with a grin.

Monica beams.

"She sure is," Andrew replies. "She looks just like her mother." He studies his daughter. "She's got your eyes, your nose, your mouth." He places a gentle kiss on the baby's head and then another on Monica's cheek.

"Would you like to hold our daughter?" Monica asks.

Andrew nods as he receives his child. He is still in shock as his daughter rests in her father's arms. _"I can't believe she's mine, umm, God's, umm mine and Monica's. Oh! She's just so beautiful!" _He thinks to himself.

"She looks good in your arms," Tess remarks.

"And if I can help it, that's where she'll stay," he replies.

Monica chuckles. "You know she'll grow up eventually."

"Well, I want to keep her little as long as possible," he answers, never taking his eyes off the baby.

"Mmm Hmm!" the brunette angel agrees.

Sheryl adds, "Daddy, I know you've got a room full of people downstairs. Would you like to tell them the baby's here?"

He nods, not taking his eyes off Monica and their baby. Then, he kisses the top of her head and passes her back to his wife. He stands in awe of the scene before him—of his wife holding their long anticipated baby.

Light engulfs mother and daughter and Sheryl is taken aback. "You're! You're! You're angels too?" She turns and sees that Andrew is also glowing.

"Yes, we are," he replies, "as are Gloria, and Rafael, and also Adam and Henry whom you met earlier in the year."

"And God's got a message for you," Tess continues.

"God loves you," Monica adds, as the baby grunts. "And he has given you the gift of bringing little ones into the world...like this one." She looks at her daughter and smiles.

"And for the last five years, you have been hiding your gift and it's time that you start using the gifts that God gave you instead of hiding behind fear," Tess picks up.

"You did a wonderful job with me and our little one," Monica adds.

"I...I...I have to think about it," the doctor replies, hesitantly. "In the meantime, I know you've got...umm...angels waiting downstairs to hear the news."

Andrew looks at Monica and Tess, who both nod. He descends the stairs and sees Gloria and Rafael curled up together, asleep on the couch. He clears his throat, causing the two angels to startle.

"So, did Monica have the baby?" Gloria asks, yawning.

"Yes, she did," the blond angel replies, grinning from ear to ear.

Rafael chimes in, "And?"

"It's a girl!" Andrew announces.

Gloria is confused, "A girl? I thought it was a boy."

"So did we," the new dad answers.

"Didn't the Father reveal what the baby was going to be?" Rafael queries.

"No. None of us were told what the baby would be," Andrew responds.

"I thought ultrasounds were accurate," Gloria wonders.

"Nothing's one hundred percent," the new father answers. "Would you two like to see the baby?"

Gloria smiles enthusiastically, "Sure!"

The pair of young angels follow Andrew up to the bedroom. There, they see Monica with the baby in her arms, looking...angelic. Gloria is grinning from ear to ear. She walks over to the pair of angels. "Oh my goodness! Monica, she's beautiful!"

"Thanks," the new mother responds, looking down at her baby. "I think she's pretty special."

Rafael hangs back next to a grinning Tess and gazes at the scene before him. It's different seeing his friend Monica holding a baby of her own; angels don't have babies, but there she is, holding her baby. He thinks back to his conversation with Gloria.

**-----Flashback Sequence-----**

"I was just thinking about Monica and Andrew."

"Oh?" he replies, curious.

"Yeah," she sighs. "They're having a baby and are so in love."

"Yeah, they are," he nods.

"I...I'm happy for them, but part of me,..." she looks up at the ceiling and sighs. "...is kinda jealous." Frowning, she continues, "And I hate that I'm jealous!"

"Why are you jealous?"

Gloria looks down and folds her hands over her abdomen. "I wanna know what it feels like to be in love and to have a baby created in love." Rafael clears his throat and looks down, not quite sure how to reply. Gloria tries to make things easier, putting her hand on her knee, "Not like right now or anything. I mean...umm...eventually."

Rafael doesn't realize he has been holding his breath until he lets it out. "Oh, okay," he stammers, relieved.

"Y...yeah," she replies, nervously. "I mean, Monica's giving birth! Soon, she and Andrew will have a beautiful baby. A...and watching them together. It's cute and all, but I want that too!" Without realizing it, Rafael takes her hand as she continues. "I want to feel my body grow and expand as a life grows inside me. I want to feel someone's arms around me. You know? How Andrew is always holding Monica, or they're always kissing each other. They're so in love." Tears well in her eyes.

"I know."

"I want that too!" Gloria wails. "I...I know that they didn't choose this, but it's almost like they did. They're so in love. I think if they had a choice in the matter, they would've chosen this."

"They probably would have," he replies, agreeing with the brunette angel.

"I feel like a stupid jealous kid."

Chuckling, he wipes a tear from her eye, "I don't see you as stupid, or a kid."

"Just jealous, huh?" She sighs.

"No, that's not what I meant. So, you're a little jealous, big deal," he tries to assure his friend. "Everyone gets a little jealous now and then. It's just..."

Gloria grins, trying to chuckle through her tears. "Human nature?"

"Kinda, I suppose."

"The problem is, we're not human."

"I know, but sometimes we act a lot like humans, don't we?"

"I suppose," she concludes.

**------Flashback Sequence Ends-----**

Rafael thinks back to that kiss with Gloria. It was kinda nice, but he's not sure about it. He doesn't think he's ready for a baby, especially after watching Andrew hover over his wife and child protectively. It's all right for Monica and Andrew, but not for him. _"I hope Gloria doesn't get any ideas. I like her, but not that way. I may have to let her down gently." _He thinks again to the kiss. _"But that was nice."_ He smiles as he sees Gloria ooh'ing and ahh'ing over the baby.

Soon, it's time to leave. It's the middle of the night and Monica, Andrew and the baby are exhausted from the birth. Gloria is back next to Rafael, admiring the baby, not wanting to leave. Rafael leans over and whispers in her ear. "I think we need to go so that they can get some rest and we need to talk."

Gloria nods. They walk out of the room and down the stairs. She's on a high, from excitement. "Oh my goodness! The baby's so cute! And Monica! She looks so beautiful holding her! Ooooh! I want that! I wanna be the one holding the new baby, with people ooh'ing and ahh'ing over me and the baby."

"I know," Rafael answers as they sit on the living room couch. "but I...I don't know about this."

"What do you mean?" She asks, confused.

"Gloria," he begins, matter of fact, "I like you. You're my friend."

"Yeah. You're my friend too."

"You're my friend and I really like you, but I...I don't really want a baby. I'm not ready. I...I don't think that's what the Father has planned for me." Gloria's eyes are downcast and Rafael continues. "Hey." He looks her in the eye. "I think you'd make a great mother someday, but I don't know if I'd make a good father."

"But you're so good with kids." Gloria stammers, still confused.

"I know, but there's a difference between being good with kids and wanting kids, and right now I don't think it's part of the plan for me to have a child right now. I'm sorry." A tear escapes her eye and he wipes it away. Gloria nods, sad but understanding. After a few minutes, Rafael stands up and offers his hand. "Shall we? Let's go home." Gloria takes his hand and they leave.

**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the master bedroom.**

Sheryl has finished tending to Monica and takes her leave back to her house. Tess retires to the next room, leaving the new family alone. Monica has just finished nursing and burping the baby. Now the infant angel is asleep in her mother's arms. Andrew sits on the bed beside his wife, admiring their child. "She is a beauty."

"Are you disappointed she's not the boy we thought she'd be?" Monica asks, smiling.

"Not at all." He puts his little finger in the baby's palm, allowing her to grasp it. "See, she's already got herself wrapped around my little finger."

"She may be a daddy's girl after all," she comments, laughing.

"Daddy's girl. I like the sound of that. She's a daddy's girl." He gazes at his daughter.

"Our wee lass needs a name. I don't think Aaron David will work." Monica looks at her daughter and suggests, "Well, this is Christmas Eve. Perhaps we could name her Noel."

"Mmm!" he makes a face. "I don't really care for that name."

"I still like Angela."

"So do I."

"And I was thinking. I would love to name her after Tess."

"Angela Tess?"

Monica mulls it over and shakes her head. "We also thought about Hannah. After all, she prayed for a long time before she was blessed with Samuel. And I prayed a long time for this little girl."

"You did?" he asks, somewhat surprised.

"I did." She inhales. "And so our little girl is the answer to my prayers."

"So, Hannah Tess? After all, she's the answer to my prayers too. I too prayed for a child."

Monica looks down at the sleeping angel in her arms. "So, Miss Hannah Tess. What do you think? Do you like your name?" The baby snuggles down in her mother's arms. "I think she likes it."

Andrew is grinning from ear to ear. "Well, Hannah Tess she is!" He yawns. "We've gotta get Miss Hannah Tess in her bassinet so that we can get some sleep. She'll be waking us up soon enough."

"I know. I just don't want to put her down." She looks at the bassinet. It is white with white linens trimmed in islet and blue ribbon, just like the nursery. "I think we need to redecorate the nursery."

"I like the nursery," Andrew replies. "I think it would work for both a boy and a girl. The only thing that really needs changed out is the picture with 'Aaron David' on it."

"Yeah. I think you're right. We painted that room for our baby and the little lambs are so cute. I'd hate to paint over them."

"Then let's don't. We'll just fix the picture before we have her sleep in there."

As if on cue, Hannah yawns and stretches. Monica reluctantly lays the baby in the bassinet and kisses her head. "Good night, Hannah baby. Mommy loves you."

Andrew follows suit and kisses his daughter's head. "Daddy loves you too."

The couple settles down in bed. They exchange a quick peck and fall asleep in each other's arms.

_

* * *

_

----End of Chapter 10----

_A/N—Sorry if the change in gender caught you by surprise, but I love putting in twists and turns in my stories!_


	11. Chapter 11

_----Chapter Eleven----_

* * *

The next morning, the sun shines into the master bedroom. The sound of a baby crying fills the room. Monica rolls over and peers into the bassinet. "Good morning, sweetheart! Are you hungry?" She picks her daughter up, adjusts herself, and puts the baby to her breast. The infant angel latches on. The brunette angel smiles as she looks at her baby.

Andrew comes out of the bathroom, clad in a bathrobe and towel. He is drying his hair with his towel. He smiles at the sight before him. "I love you."

Monica looks up and smiles. "Hi."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," the brunette angel replies, "I think after this last feeding, we both fell asleep almost immediately."

The blond angel takes his place on the bed beside his wife and child. He places a light kiss on the baby's head. "Morning, little one."

Monica smiles with pride. "I wanna do this again."

"Okay," he answers. "maybe if the Father allows, we can give her a little brother or sister in a couple years."

"No," she contradicts, "I wanna do this again. Now."

"So soon? Hannah's not even a day old. We haven't even announced her name to the others." He wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"I know, but I wanna do this again."

"You just gave birth."

Looking down at the baby, Monica replies, "And it was a wonderful experience. Wasn't it?"

Andrew is a bit confused. "But you seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, I was," she continues, looking at their baby, "but she is worth it."

"But the doctor said that we'll need to wait six weeks after she's born," the blond angel points out, trying another angle.

"I know, but as soon as the doctor says we can, I want to give her a brother or sister." She begins chuckling, turning her attention back to their daughter. "You want a baby brother, don't you?" she coos.

This causes Andrew to chuckle. "You know, we could have another girl."

"That would be fine too," she responds, not taking her eyes off Hannah. "You wouldn't mind a sister either, would you?" She looks up and gives her husband a peck on the cheek. "However, I want a boy next. We've already got a name picked out for him. Then, I want twins."

Andrew is cracking up. "Twins?!?!"

"Yes, twins," she replies emphatically. "I'd love to have twins—a boy and a girl. Then, we'd have two sets of salt-and-pepper kids." The blond angel laughs, causing Monica to feel a bit self-conscious. "You're laughing at me."

"No, not at you."

"Then, what?" she asks, curious.

"I love you. Hannah is not even a day old. I want to wait awhile before having another baby." He brushes a lock of hair from her face. "Besides, we don't know what the Father has planned for us. Our assignment may be over soon."

A tear rolls down the brunette angel's face and she holds their baby close. "Don't say that."

"We're not humans; we're angels. We only live on earth temporarily, on assignment, and when they're done, we go back to Heaven."

"I know," she responds. "I...I do wanna go back to Heaven and I do wanna show Hannah the wonder of Heaven and being in the presence of the Father, but I really don't want this assignment to end just yet." She unsuccessfully fights back tears and continues. "I've always wondered what it feels like to have a child and now I am learning." She looks at her daughter, who has finished nursing on one side. "All right, sweetie," she whispers, addressing her daughter, as she switches her to nurse on the other side. The baby latches on. Monica relaxes into her pillows.

"We'll see what the Father says when he decides to reveal his plan for us. Until that time, let's just relax and enjoy this little girl." Monica snuggles in as he continues, "Besides, we've got a bunch of people downstairs who are waiting for us to announce her name."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tess, Gloria, Rafael, Adam, and many other angels are waiting downstairs in the living room, to get a glimpse of the first infant angel. "I wonder what they named her?" Gloria wonders. "Maybe they named her Noel...since it's Christmas Eve."

Tess shoots her a look of annoyance.

Gloria continues, "Or perhaps Holly. Holly's a nice name. It's a nice Christmas name. Or then there's Joy or Hope or Faith."

"She'll be named whatever the Father wants her to be named," Tess replies, sternly.

Rafael is with Adam and a few of the other angels and sees her from the corner of his eye. Gloria catches his eye too, and he knows he can't hide. Addressing the other angels, "Excuse me for a sec," he stands up and approaches her. "Can we talk?" Gloria nods as they move into more of a private space.

"What's up?" she asks, knowing full well that he wants to talk about the previous night.

"You know what's up," he begins. "We need to talk about last night."

"Oh?" she queries, trying to feign ignorance.

"Yes." He sighs, trying to figure out how to phrase things. Mustering up the courage, he continues, "You know I love you and think a lot of you."

"I know. I love you too."

The angel looks pained. "I don't think you understand."

"I do too," she replies, embarrassed. "We talked yesterday."

"I...I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"I...I'm okay," she answers, not meeting his eyes.

He takes his right index and middle fingers and raises her chin so their eyes can meet. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she sighs. "I guess I just got caught up in all the excitement of the baby." She tries to convince herself. "That's all."

Rafael looks at her, not really convinced. "Remember, I am your friend." He studies her and continues, "And I know you'd make a wonderful mother. I...I just don't think I'd make a good father. A...at least not right now." Gloria looks down as he brushes a lock of hair from her face. "I do love you, and I hope you get to be a mother some day."

* * *

Doctor Kathryn Smith and Sheryl Hammonds knock on the Godley's door. Tess answers. "Good morning, doctors. Come on in out of the cold. How are you this fine morning?"

Kathryn speaks first. "I heard that Doctor Sheryl did a fine job of delivering Monica's baby early this morning."

"Yes. Yes, she did." Tess replies with a smile. She shuts the door behind them. "Come on up stairs." She escorts the doctors up the stairs and knocks on the master bedroom door.

"Come in!" Monica answers. Tess shows the doctors in and smiles at the sight before her. The baby is sleeping in Monica's arms. Andrew is curled up next to his wife, admiring their child. Doctor Smith approaches the trio. "Isn't she a beauty!" Monica beams as she allows the doctor to take a closer look. "And how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great!" Andrew quips.

"I'm glad," the doctor replies. "Monica, how are you feeling?"

She looks at the baby in her arms. "We're doing just fine, aren't we?"

"Sheryl tells me that your little one surprised us all," Kathryn continues.

"Yes, she did," Andrew replies.

"We thought we were having a wee lad, but..." Monica interjects, looking at her baby, "...she turned out to be a wee lass."

"You knew she was a girl," Andrew adds. "You were right all along, and I'm glad you were."

Tess quietly exits the room and closes the door, allowing the doctors to examine Monica and the baby. Sheryl follows the eldest angel out.

"Let's take a look at this gorgeous baby." She receives the baby from Monica and examines her. "What's her name?"

"We're waiting to tell everyone her name when we present her downstairs," the brunette angel replies.

"You've got a host of people downstairs waiting to see your new little angel," Kathryn replies.

"You've no idea," Andrew facetiously responds, earning him a look from Monica.

The doctor listens to the baby's heart and lungs, continuing her examination. "She's the picture of health." She hands the baby to Andrew and turns her attention to Monica. "You're next."

Andrew looks at Monica as if to ask whether or not she wanted him to leave the room. "Stay," Monica requests. Andrew hands the baby to Sheryl and Monica takes her husband's hand.

"Well, Monica," the doctor begins, "everything looks good. I'd like to see you in my office in a few days to see how you're healing, but if everything continues to heal well, then you'll be able to resume certain 'activities' within six weeks."

This causes Monica to giggle as she looks at her husband. "Then we can start trying for baby number two!" The doctor looks at the brunette angel in a bit of surprise.

Andrew jumps in. "She wants to try for another right away."

"Really?" the doctor asks, a bit surprised.

"Yes, really." Monica replies. She looks over at her baby in her husband's arms. "I want to do this again and again....and again and again."

"Well, you can try in about six weeks," Kathryn restates.

"Can we present our baby to our friends downstairs?" Monica asks.

"You're also the picture of health. I'll meet you downstairs," the doctor replies. She excuses to herself, allowing Monica and Andrew to freshen up.

* * *

The crowd of angels, plus the two doctors, wait excitedly in the living room for the proud family to show off their newest addition. Gloria hears the door to the master bedroom open. "They're coming! They're coming!" She joins the rest of the crowd, watching as Monica descends the stairs first, with the baby in her arms, and Andrew close behind. She unwraps the blanket a bit so that the crowd can get a good look at the baby's face.

"She's so beautiful!" Gloria exclaims.

"Aww! She's so tiny!" Celeste remarks.

Others join in the chatter of oohs and aahs over the first angel ever born as an infant. Monica and Andrew beam as the crowd expresses their admiration over the baby. Andrew begins, "I want to introduce you to someone very special... our daughter."

Monica continues, grinning from ear to ear. "We thought and thought about what to name our little one. So, we've decided to name her Hannah Tess..."

"After Hannah, mother of Samuel," the blond angel adds.

"And Tess...after our dear friend, Tess," the brunette angel replies.

A tear of pride and gratitude rolls down Tess's cheek as Monica places the baby in the elder angel's arms. "Hello, little Hannah...Tess." She looks back at Andrew and Monica and smiles with pride and excitement. The baby begins grunting and squirming in her arms, causing Tess to laugh. "Oh sweet Angel Girl, Auntie Tess loves you!" She addresses the new parents. "You two did real good, Angel Parents. She's an absolute beauty!" Monica and Andrew can't help but smile at the reference 'Angel Parents.' The baby continues to squirm and begins to wail. "I think someone needs her mama." She carefully passes the newest little angel back to her mother.

"Come here, little one," Monica coos. The baby settles back down in her mother's arms. "I know you're not hungry. Did you just want your mama?"

Adam, Rafael, Gloria and Celeste present the new family a strawberry cake. Gloria presents baby Hannah with a little red stocking cap. Monica puts it on her daughter. "She looks so cute!" Gloria exclaims.

Celeste seems a bit reluctant to be near the baby and Adam notices. "What's wrong, Celeste?"

"Oh, nothing." She replies, dismissively.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she sighs. "Little Hannah is so cute!" Smiling, she continues, "A...and I know I've been around babies before. Heck," she snorts, "I've held a few newborns here and there, but I'm feelin' a bit nervous here."

"Why?" the Angel of Death queries.

"I guess it's because this is the first infant angel ever and I'm more used to working with cats and dogs and such. You know I'm the angel of cats and dogs."

"I know, but I know they'd appreciate it if you just said hi."

"Come with me?" She asks, voice a bit trembling.

"Sure."

They walk over and admire little Hannah, who is resting in her father's arms. "Monica, Andrew, she is just so precious!" Celeste coos.

"Thanks," Monica beams.

"She looks just like her mommy!" the blonde angel remarks.

"I think so too!" Andrew replies.

"But I think she has your hands, Andrew!" The angel of cats and dogs remarks.

"So, papa!" Adam remarks, chucking his colleague on the shoulder. "Has a nice ring to it!"

"Yes, it does."

Celeste jumps in, "You look good as a dad."

Andrew and Monica beam with pride as Adam and Celeste move off and others take their place admiring the baby.

* * *

The Godlys have an exhausting day of admirers giving their best to the new family. Although Monica is thoroughly enjoying the day, Andrew can tell she's getting tired. Hannah is asleep in her cradle upstairs. Monica yawns, but tries to hide her fatigue. "Honey," Andrew begins. "I think we need to call it a night." Monica looks reluctant. "You're tired. You just gave birth a little less than a day ago. Hannah's gonna be waking up soon to be fed, so I think we need to call it a night."

The brunette angel lets out a yawn. "I think you're right."

"Besides," the blond angel adds, "tomorrow's Christmas, and it'll be a big day too."

"Mmm! Hmm!" Monica giggles. "Baby's first Christmas."

As if on cue, Tess approaches the couple. "Would you like me to break up this party?"

"Please," Andrew answers.

Tess goes out to the middle of the crowd and claps her hands. "All right, folks. It's late and the new parents need some sleep." She gestures toward the door. "Okay, say your goodnights. We can resume this tomorrow."

The guests file out, bidding their hosts farewell. Kathryn and Sheryl stop by Tess and the couple. "We've got some good news," Kathryn begins.

"Oh?" Monica queries.

"Yeah," Sheryl continues, "we've been talking and I've decided to go back into the practice."

"We're gonna be partners again!" Doctor Smith announces.

"Oh! That's wonderful news!" Tess exclaims, clapping her hands. "See? God has wanted you to follow your passion and be a doctor."

"I know," Doctor Hammonds replies.

"I've missed you, partner!" Kathryn declares, putting her arm around her friend.

"And I've missed you," she answers back. "Now, when you have more children, and I know you will, then you'll have both of us to help out."

"I'd like that," Monica replies.

"Monica, you, Andrew and little Hannah were an answer to prayer," Kathryn states.

"And I'm grateful God sent you guys, umm, angels, and I know you're angels, my way." Sheryl finishes, embracing Monica.

"Thank you for delivering my baby," Monica thanks her doctor friend. "I know you didn't want to, but thank you for being there for me, Andrew and Hannah."

They release, and the doctors bid the angels goodnight. Andrew shuts the door behind the ladies. Silently, the three of them lock up and go to their separate abodes; Tess to the guest room and Monica and Andrew, to their bedroom.

* * *

Monica checks on Hannah, who has been asleep in her bassinet beside the bed. She begins to stir, and as if on cue, lets out a wail. "Ah, wee one, you must be hungry." She picks up her daughter, sits in the rocking chair, and adjusts herself and the baby. Hannah begins to nurse. Monica relaxes in the chair and begins to rock their baby.

Andrew gets ready for bed, changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth. Then, he lies down in the bed, watching the scene before him. She looks so beautiful, nursing their baby girl. Hannah's grunts cause him to chuckle.

"She makes the most wonderful little noises, doesn't she?" Monica notices.

"That, she does." Andrew replies, stretching out for a bit.

"I can't believe she's here...and she's ours!"

Andrew gets up, walks over to the pair of angels, and places a feathery kiss on his daughter's head and then places a peck on his wife's lips. "I love you." He looks down at Hannah, "and you too, Angel Baby."

"I love you too, Angel Boy!" she giggles.

Hannah finally finishes nursing on both sides. "Let me take her," Andrew suggests.

Monica agrees, kisses her daughter on the head and passes her to her daddy. Andrew switches places with her, puts Hannah on his shoulder, and begins to rock, patting her on the back. Monica finishes getting ready for bed. She stretches on the bed and smiles at the sight before her. He looks so cute holding their baby. Hannah lets out a burp, which causes Monica to giggle. Hannah finishes up; Andrew gets up and changes Hannah's diaper and puts her bunting bag on. Monica stands up, ready to take her. "I'll put her to bed."

"No," Andrew responds, "I'll do it. I want to put my little girl to bed. You can on the next feeding."

"All right."

Andrew places the baby in the bassinet, bends down and kisses the top of her head. "Good night, Hannah Tess. I love you." He strokes her little cheek with his index finger and then gets into bed. Monica leans over and also kisses the top of Hannah's head. "Mommy loves you too." As she snuggles under the covers, Andrew wraps her in his arms. "What a day!" Monica exclaims.

"You are incredible," the blond angel remarks.

Blushing, the brunette angel replies, "Aww!"

"No, I'm serious! You are incredible. You spent days in labor and then gave birth to our beautiful little girl, and THEN, hosted the party today. I don't know if I could've done that."

Monica giggles, and then yawns.

"I think we need to get some sleep before Hannah decides it's time to get up," Andrew states. "I love you." He kisses her on the lips.

"I love you too."

They snuggle down together and soon, sleep overtakes them.

_

* * *

---End of Chapter 11----_


	12. Chapter 12

_---Chapter 12----_

**

* * *

Six weeks later (February).**

Monica and Andrew are at Doctor Smith's office waiting on the doctor. Monica is pacing back and forth and Andrew has a fussy Hannah on his shoulder. "Shhh!" the blond angel consoles, patting his daughter on the back, "Daddy's got you." He looks up at his wife, who is nervously pacing. "Monica, have a seat. You're making me nervous."

"But I am nervous," she protests.

"I'm sure everything's okay." Monica looks doubtful, so Andrew continues curiously, "Why do you want to try for another baby right away? I mean, Hannah's just six weeks old."

Monica walks over to her husband and child. "Here. Lemme take her." He passes the baby to her mother and immediately, the baby calms down. The brunette angel responds, "I don't know how long we'll be on earth and I loved carrying this wee little girl under my heart and I want to do that again...soon."

"There may be time for having a second child without trying right away. Why don't we wait until Hannah's a little bit older? She's just six weeks old and I think it would be nice if she got to have some time as our only child," Andrew rebuts.

"I know," she replies, placing a light kiss on her daughter's head, "but I want to have another one..."

"Right away," he nods, "I know."

Suddenly, Doctor Smith opens the door. Monica startles as the doctor enters the room. "Hi Monica, Andrew. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great!" the brunette angel replies, smiling.

"Are you adjusting to parenthood?" the doctor asks.

This causes Monica to giggle. "Yeah. Hannah's wonderful! The best baby a mother could ever ask for."

"And she wants another one right away," Andrew pipes up.

"Oh, really?" the doctor queries.

"Yeah," the brunette angel answers. "I love Hannah so much and I want to give her a brother right away."

"And then twins...one of each right after baby number two," Andrew adds, still in a bit of disbelief.

"Twins?" the doctor asks.

"Yes." Monica gently hands Hannah back to her father. "I know you two must think I'm crazy, but I love Hannah so much, that I want more children and I'd love to have all of them close in age and growing up together as friends." She gestures, signaling the end of the discussion.

"So, let's see how you're healing up," the doctor suggests, as Monica situates herself on the table. The doctor performs her examination. "You've healed up really well. You're free to try for baby number two when you get home, if you'd like."

"Really?!" Monica exclaims, excitedly as she sits up.

This causes the doctor to chuckle. "Yes, really." Andrew blushes as Monica is grinning from ear to ear. Kathryn continues, smiling, "Now, let's see that baby." She peers at the baby sleeping in Andrew's arms. "Oh, she's such a honey." The angels smile with pride. Then, the doctor addresses Monica, "I'm releasing you from my care." The women shake hands.

"Thanks," Monica begins, "for everything."

The Godlys leave the office and head home.

* * *

On the way home, Monica relaxes in the passenger seat and smiles. Andrew looks over, curious. "A penny for your thoughts."

"Hmmm?"

"A penny. For your thoughts."

Monica looks back and sees the car seat that's safely holding their baby, and smiles. Then, she gently strokes her abdomen. "We can try for baby number two now. A son. We'll have our son, Aaron David Godly." Andrew continues to listen, in silence, smiling, as she continues. "Just think, Andrew. This fall, we'll have another wee little one in our arms. And then, next October, we'll have our twins....a girl and a boy."

"You do realize that if, IF we happen to get pregnant now, have a baby in November and then get pregnant again in January and have twins, as you're hoping, in October, that we'll have four babies in a little less than two years."

"I know." Monica's still smiling.

"Are you sure that's wise? Babies are a handful." Monica shoots him a look, so he backtracks a bit, "I mean, Hannah's just six weeks old and right now, she gets up every couple hours to eat, which means sleep is hard to come by, and then as she grows, she'll become mobile and in some ways, will be a bit harder to take care of. Are you sure you want to have a baby who's almost two, then one who is nearly a year and newborn twins?"

"Yes." Monica answers definitively.

"I'm not sure I do." The brunette angel fights back tears as Andrew continues. "I...I do wanna make love to you. We've never consummated our marriage..."

"We never really got married!" Monica interrupts, changing the subject a bit.

"So, what are you saying?" Andrew asks, annoyed.

"I'm saying that..." Monica sighs in frustration. "Oh! I don't know what I'm saying." Andrew looks at her, hurt. "Sometimes I don't feel married!" She blurts out, looking at her wedding ring. "I mean, I know we are, but we didn't have a wedding...really."

"Do you want a wedding?"

"Yeah." She replies, embarrassed at bringing it up.

Andrew is still a bit hurt. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I...I guess in all the excitement of expecting Hannah and working with our assignment, I just didn't have the time to think about it. But I do. I want a small wedding...in June." Monica continues dreamily. "I could have a long flowing simple dress, with a bouquet of lilacs and Hannah in a beautiful, long white gown as well..."

Andrew chuckles. "You know if you receive what you've been wishing for, you'd possibly be four months pregnant at our wedding."

"I know," she replies, still dreaming. "We could say our vows as a family of four. Can't you just see it? An outdoor wedding with white chairs, a white runner, us standing under a white arch, decorated in lilacs and purple ribbon and Tess officiating for us. Gloria would be my maid of honour. Who would you have be your best man? Adam? Henry? Rafael?"

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. Probably Adam. Would you have Sam give you away?"

"Mmm!" she begins, not really into that idea, "I love Sam, but I think I'd want to walk down the aisle by myself, or with Hannah in my arms, with my eyes directed only at you, my beloved husband."

"Can we get back to the original subject now?" Andrew asks.

"I guess so."

"I want to make love to you. You're my wife and I'm your husband...," he begins, "...but I don't want our lovemaking to become a chore, trying to have a baby."

"It won't become a chore," she protests.

"Hear me out. Both you and I know that sometimes couples, in trying for a baby, turn sex from being an expression of their love for one another to merely a means to make a baby....and I don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't!"

Andrew pulls over into a parking lot so they can resume their conversation. "Are you sure?" He looks at his wife, "There are no guarantees that we'll get pregnant right away or even IF we'll get pregnant again." Monica doesn't say anything, so Andrew continues. "I know you don't want to hear it, but we don't even know how long we'll be on earth as a family." Tears start streaming down her face. "Hey," he states, brushing a tear from her face, "I didn't mean to make you cry. I love you, Monica. I just don't want this to tear you up if it doesn't go your way."

"I love you too!" she whispers.

"I want sex to be an expression of our love and marriage and for us to accept whatever babies come our way." He sighs. "Personally, I'm not ready for another baby yet. I want to enjoy just having Hannah for awhile."

"I...I!" she protests.

Cutting her off, he continues, "I know what you're wanting; you've made it very clear. I just want to make my side clear. I'm not opposed to having a son...or even twins. I'm just not that keen on having kids right after another. I'd like some time between them."

"I'm sorry." Monica replies, sighing. "I know I've been insistent on having things my way and not listening to your point of view."

"Tell you what," Andrew begins, "I know you're really wanting to have a son and I understand you wanting to have a couple kids close together in age. There are advantages to that."

"Where are you going with this?"

Sighing, he continues, "Let's go ahead and try for baby number two and if we're blessed, then perhaps Hannah and this baby will be close in age, but right now, I don't want to try for twins. I think four that close together would be too much for us to handle." He looks her in the eye. "So, what do you say about that?"

Monica giggles with excitement before she realizes Hannah's in the car seat. She then lowers her voice a bit, without losing her excitement, "Really? You mean it?"

Andrew smiles, glad to see her smiling. "Yes, I mean it."

"We can try for a second baby right away?"

"Why not?"

"OH ANDREW, I LOVE YOU!" She hugs him tight. He can't help but laugh.

After they pull out of their embrace, Andrew starts the car and they resume their drive home.

* * *

Andrew pulls into the driveway. As he shuts off the motor, Hannah wakes up and wails. Monica carries the baby into the nursery and sits down in the rocker. "Are you hungry, baby girl?" She unbuttons her blouse and adjusts her daughter. Hannah latches on and Monica relaxes. Andrew leans against the threshold of the door and smiles at the scene before him. Monica looks at her husband and smiles. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Andrew begins, walking into the room, planting a feathery kiss on her lips. As they pull apart, Monica giggles with delight.

Monica settles in the chair as Hannah nurses. Andrew pulls up a chair beside Monica and lovingly watches his wife feed their daughter. Suddenly, Tess appears. The couple startles.

"I'm sorry to drop in like this, but I've got a message from the Father," Tess begins apologetically. A wave of panic envelops the couple. "God has heard your prayers and has decided to grant your request."

"Am I...am I gonna have another baby?" Monica asks, almost in disbelief.

"I don't know," the elder angel begins. "The Father has heard your desire to raise Hannah and what other children you may have until they're grown, and has decided to allow you to live as Andrew and Monica Godly until your youngest child is grown." Tess is grinning from ear to ear. "Now, I need to go deliver a message to Gloria, but of course, I'll be visiting you from time to time." She looks at Hannah. "I can't stay away from you three."

"Thank you," Monica manages to say, as tears stream down her face. Andrew merely nods as Tess vanishes from sight. The couple looks at their child. "We get to stay a family!" Monica exclaims with delight.

"I love you." Andrew pulls his wife into a kiss.

* * *

Tess arrives back in Heaven, looks down upon the Godlys and smiles. "Oh, my little angel babies. God's got wonderful plans for the three of you." She finds it hard to tear her away from the scene before her, but reluctantly manages to do so, for she must find Gloria to deliver the news of her new assignment.

Gloria is walking the street of gold when she notices a presence behind her. She turns around and a smile grows on her face. "Tess!" She embraces the elder angel.

"Gloria, baby," Tess begins with a smile. "Have I got an assignment for you!" The younger angel waits in anticipation as Tess continues. Tess continues, trying to hide her excitement. "The Father has heard your prayers to carry a child and has answered yes."

"Really?!?" the younger angel chokes out, squealing with delight.

Tess waits for Gloria's reaction to die down a bit before she fills her in. "There's a couple named Mark and Lin Jones down in North Carolina who have been trying for years to have a baby."

"What are you saying?" she asks, confused. "I thought you said I was going to have a baby.

"You are, Angel Girl! You are!"

"B...but...but then what's the deal with the Joneses?"

"Your assignment is to be a surrogate for the Joneses." Tess notices Gloria's face falls and consoles her protégée. "What's going on, baby?" She asks, wiping a tear from Gloria's face.

"I...I thought I'd get to raise the child too! Like Monica!" Gloria wails.

"Did you want a baby because you wanted a baby?" the elder angel begins, "or...did you want a baby because Monica was having a baby?"

"I...I d...don't k...know!"

"I think you do."

Gloria thinks for a bit and then speaks. "It's kinda both, I suppose. Part of me wants a baby because Monica was having a baby, but I guess the other part of me wants to experience so much on Earth, and part of that would be to experience what it's like to carry and give birth to a baby."

"And you will!" Tess replies, smiling.

"I...I just don't know," she adds, doubting.

"What don't you know?"

"I just don't know if I could carry a baby for nine months and then give it up and walk away."

"Who says anything about walking away?"

"Whaddya mean?" Gloria asks, confused.

"We're angels, Gloria. Even though the Joneses are your assignment and usually we don't return after we've finished an assignment, there are times when we do visit our assignments from time to time....and this one fits the latter."

"Y...you mean I can visit the baby from time to time?"

"Yes," Tess answers.

"Another question. Will the baby be an angel or human or both?"

"Lin isn't infertile. She just can't stay pregnant. The baby will be Mark and Lin's biologically. So, the answer to your question is, the baby will be human."

Gloria thinks about it, weighing her pros and cons. "So, they need someone to carry the baby and to give birth to the baby?"

"Yes."

"A...and that's all?"

"Basically."

"A...and what about the Joneses? Who is my assignment? Mark? Lin? The baby? Who?"

"Well," Tess begins, "right now, there are angels with the Joneses while they're deciding on surrogacy."

"So, they've not decided yet?"

"Yes, they have. Just recently. And so you're going to be sent as a compatible surrogate, if you agree to take this assignment."

"And if I don't?" Gloria asks, still doubting.

"God will make other plans. He always does. So, what do you say, baby?"

"Well," she begins, "Since Monica became pregnant with Hannah, I've wanted to experience what it was like to carry and give birth to a child, to feel my body change and expand, and eve to feel all the pains of labour as the child emerges from my body..." Gloria sighs. Tess looks at her in anticipation of her decision. The younger angel looks her mentor in the eyes and continues, "...but after thinking about it, I really don't want to raise a child....at least, not now. I think I'll be happy with this experience just as long as I can visit the child from time to time, I think this will be a good assignment for me."

"So, you're saying?"

Gloria giggles, "So, I'm saying YES! I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY!" She squeals and just about jumps into her mentor's arms. "I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY!"

Tess can't help but smile. She waits until the younger angel calms down and then fills her in on the assignment. "Now, I want you to go to the Little Angels Fertility Clinic and wait for Kelly Cartwright. She'll take it from there."

"Kelly? I don't know of an angel named Kelly."

"She's an Earth-bound angel," Tess replies. "She fostered a young man, Jessie, from the age of two until he was killed at seventeen. Then, she came back to Heaven for awhile. However, she decided she enjoyed being a family with her foster son, and decided to work with couples trying to have families of their very own."

"Oh! I see."

"Well, you'd better get going!"

Gloria giggles, hugs her mentor once more, and heads for North Carolina. Tess crosses her arms, shakes her head and smiles. "What am I gonna do with you, child?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the nursery, Hannah finishes nursing. "You finished, little one?" Monica addresses her baby as she takes the baby off her breast. "Andrew, can you take her? I want to slip..." A wry grin crosses her face as she continues, "...into something more comfortable."

"Come here Hannah Banana! Daddy's got you!" Andrew lifts the baby from her mother's arms and rests her on his shoulder. Monica slips out of the rocker and Andrew slides into the chair. She leans down and kisses the baby on the top of her head. "I love you!" She then places a light kiss on her husbands lips. "I love you too." She slips out the door as Andrew rocks and burps their daughter.

Monica opens her closet door and takes out a shiny pink bag with white and pink tissue paper inside. She takes out the contents to reveal a pink night gown. She can't wait to model it for her husband! And she can't wait until he removes it too! Before she slips it on, she lays it across the bed, kneels by the bed and begins to pray. "Father, I want to thank you for allowing Andrew and me to live here on Earth and raise Hannah as a family. You know I love being in your presence and there's no better place than being in Heaven with you, but I'm still grateful that you've given me the gift of having Andrew as my husband and Hannah as my daughter. I love them so much!"

Monica looks down, hesitant to continue, but then she decides to go ahead. "Andrew thinks I'm a bit crazy, and maybe I am, but I know you've heard my desire for a little boy and then twins. Perhaps I am crazy, but I do want to have a little boy right away and then twins right away after my little boy." She sighs. "I don't know. Like I said, perhaps I'm crazy, but I'd like to have my children close together. But if that's not your plan for me, Andrew or Hannah, I will accept that and I will be happy. I love you so much, Father. I want to submit to your desires for me and my family."

After she finishes praying, she gets up, dresses in her pink gown, puts on makeup, brushes her hair and waits for her beloved to enter the bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile in the nursery, Andrew has been rocking and burping Hannah after her feeding. The baby relaxes on her father's shoulder as he gently rocks and pats her on her back. The blond angel begins to pray. "Father, I am very thankful that you've allowed me to have Monica as my wife and this precious baby as my daughter. I hope you grant me the gift of more children, but I don't know if I want more right away like Monica does."

Hannah squirms and Andrew shifts her back on his shoulder. He continues, "However, I will submit to your plan."

Soon, the baby stills and the blond angel can tell she is asleep. Silently, he gets up, gently places the baby in her bed and places a light kiss on her head. He turns on the monitor, shuts off the lights and walks out of the room.

Andrew opens the bedroom door and sees his beloved, dressed in a pink nightgown, lying on the bed. A smile crosses his lips. "You are beautiful."

Monica smiles and pats his side of the bed. Andrew sits on the bed and gazes at her beauty. He takes her hand. "I've waited so long for this day."

"I have too," Monica replies, as she gets on her knees, never taking her eyes off her husband. She finds herself shaking a bit from nerves. Andrew picks up on it. "You're shaking."

"Am I?" she asks, not really realizing she's doing so.

"Nervous?"

"I suppose."

Andrew also gets on his knees and takes his wife into his arms, trying to calm her nerves. "We can do this slowly, if you'd like." Monica swallows hard and nods. Andrew moves in for a kiss. Instinctively, Monica returns the kiss, pulling him in deeper. He pulls apart. "You ready?" She nods. Andrew moves in, slowly removing her gown. "I love you."

"I love you too," the brunette angel responds with a shudder of excitement and anticipation. She licks her lips and unbuttons his shirt, exposing his bare chest. Andrew cradles her in his arms and gently lays her down in the bed, pulling the covers over them.

_

* * *

---End of Chapter 12---_


	13. Chapter 13

_----Chapter 13----

* * *

_

**Six weeks later. It is morning.**

Hannah wakes with a piercing wail. Two angels yawn and stretch in bed. "Do you want me to get her or do you want to?" the blond angel asks.

Monica stretches again. "No, I'll get her." She climbs out of bed after giving herself a good stretch. "I'm coming, sweetheart." Soon, she makes her way to the nursery where her daughter lay in her crib. "Hi, baby girl! Mommy's here." Monica picks up her daughter. A wave of nausea just about overtakes her. She feels her throat burning as stomach acid seems to be rising from her stomach upward. Quickly she carries Hannah to the bedroom and hands her off to Andrew, who is still in bed. "'Scuze me!" she quickly says as the acid reaches the front of the mouth. Covering her mouth, she runs into the bathroom and empties the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

"Honey, are you okay?" Andrew asks from the bedroom.

"I...I think so." The brunette angel replies as she takes a sip of water.

Hannah begins to squirm and wail in her father's arms. Monica wipes her mouth and exits the bathroom. "Let me take her, " she states, stretching her arms out as Andrew passes the baby to her mother. She sits on the bed, stretching back on the pillows resting against the headboard, arranges her nightgown, and brings the baby to her breast. Hannah eagerly latches on, and the brunette angel relaxes.

"Here you go," Andrew states as he hands her a small bag of potato chips. Smiling, she takes the bag and begins to eat the contents. "Better?"

"Mmm! Hmm!" she replies between chips.

"D...do we...uhhh...need to make an appointment with Dr. Smith?" Andrew asks, hesitantly, afraid to hear her answer.

A smile crosses her face. The larger her smile grows, the paler Andrew becomes. Monica begins to giggle. "What?" he asks.

Still giggling, she answers her husband, "I took a test earlier this morning after I fed Hannah."

"And?" he asks, waiting for her answer, still a bit afraid that she'll answer in the affirmative.

"I think we should stay in town for Thanksgiving because we'll be a little busy."

"So we're?" he asks, almost afraid to ask.

"Yes!" She continues, with a wide grin on her face. "Around Thanksgiving, we'll have our little boy. We'll have our little Aaron David."

Andrew can't help but smile. "A baby! We're having another baby!" Monica nods, still smiling. "I love you!" Their eyes meet and slowly they press their lips together in a tender kiss. Hannah decided to choose this moment to let them know she's done by letting out a loud wail, causing the couple to startle and break apart. "Our little girl has impeccable timing!" Andrew remarks, laughing.

Monica places the baby on her shoulder and pats her back. However, the baby continues to wail. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Got another gas bubble?" The baby scrunches up and wails harder, doubling in pain.

"Here, let me take her." Monica passes the baby to Andrew. "Come here, Hannie Bananie." He lays the baby along the length of his forearm and begins massaging her back. She begins to relax.

"Hannie Bananie?" Monica coughs. "Hannie Bananie?"

"Yes, Hannie Bananie." He looks down at his daughter. "She seems to like it."

"How does she know?" the brunette angel chuckles.

"Oh, she knows," he coos, gently bouncing the baby on his forearm. "She knows." Soon, Hannah is fast asleep.

Monica gets up. "Lemme get her a change of clothes and a diaper." She starts for the door and swoons as another wave of nausea hits. Quickly, she sits back on the bed.

"I'll get her changed. What do you want for breakfast?" he asks as he gets up.

The mention of breakfast causes her stomach to churn. She fights back a bit of bile that has risen into her throat. Andrew notices that his wife is green. "Honey?" Monica dashes back into the bathroom and empties the contents of her stomach. "Ugh!" she frowns in disgust. "This is the only thing about pregnancy that I hate." She looks up from the bowl and looks at her daughter in her father's arms and then places a hand on her abdomen, "but these little ones are worth it."

Andrew helps his wife with one hand and balances the baby in the other. "I've got to go into the office today. I wonder if I could get Tess or Gloria to stay with you?"

"Gloria's in North Carolina. Remember?"

"No."

"She's getting prepared to be a surrogate mother for a couple who can't have children," she answers, stretching onto the bed.

"Oh yeah," he replies, "I'd forgotten about that. Is Tess available?" Just as he finishes his question, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," the blond angel states. With Hannah in his arms, Andrew makes his way downstairs, and opens the door to reveal Tess.

"Hi, Angel Baby!" Tess greets, with her arms stretched forward to receive the baby. A weary Andrew passes the baby to his mentor. "How is Auntie Tess's favourite little angel?" She examines the little angel. "Oh, you're a beauty. Yes, you are!" she coos.

"Hi Tess," the blond angel smiles. "Come in."

Tess enters the house. "How are you, Angel Boy?" she asks, giving her protégé a warm embrace.

"Good. Things are good."

"You look tire," she replies as he closes the door behind them. "Have you been keeping your mommy and daddy away?" she coos, grinning at the baby.

Andrew chuckles at the sight before him. "No," he replies, "we just woke up, really."

"How's Monica?" she asks, putting the baby on her shoulder and patting the baby's back.

"She's been nauseous the last few days."

"Oh?" the elder angel's widen, as a grin spreads across her face. "Are you two expecting again?" she asks, in anticipation.

"We are...in November." Andrew can't help but smile. Another baby. He still can't believe it. Although he's happy that another life is coming into the world and that it's his child, he's still not quite ready for another baby so soon. _Hannah's so young!_ He thinks to himself. Still, the thought of his wife carrying and giving birth to another baby, their baby, makes him smile.

"My goodness, Angel Boy! Congratulations!" She envelops the younger angel into an embrace, grinning from ear to ear. The baby squirms and beings rooting. "I think she's hungry." Hannah leans back and begins wailing at the top of her lungs.

"I'll take her," Andrew suggests as Tess passes the baby to her father.

"No, I'll take her." Monica gingerly descends the stairs and takes the baby. "Are you still hungry, little girl?" she coos.

"Angel Girl," Tess smiles, "Andrew tells me you're expecting again."

Monica is beaming. "We are!" She leads the trio into the living room and arranges herself and Hannah into the recliner rocker. Andrew arranges the pillows so that Monica is comfortable enough to feed the baby.

"Can I get you two anything before I head to the office?" Andrew remains standing while Tess finds a seat on the couch.

"Are there any potato chips in the pantry?"

"I think so. I think we've got plain, sour cream and onion, and cheddar cheese."

"Plain please."

"Coming right up! Anything for you, Tess?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

Andrew grabs a mini bag out of the pantry and brings it to his wife. "Here you go, madame! Your potato chips," he states, using his best French accent, causing Monica to giggle.

"Merci, garçon!" she replies, receiving the bag, still giggling. "Now, kiss me before you go."

Andrew bends down and places a kiss on his wife's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Hurry home."

"I will." He kisses the top of Hannah's head. "I love you, Hannie Bananie." Then, he kisses his index and middle fingers and places his hand over his wife's abdomen. "And I love you too, Aaron." Taking his briefcase, he bids the three angels goodbye and leaves for work.

Tess looks at Monica with surprise. "Hannie Bananie?" she chokes out.

"Yeah," Monica giggles, taking the baby off her breast and burping her. "That's his pet name for her."

"Ooookaaay? And he's sure this one's a boy?"

"I am," she states emphatically, giving her abdomen a light pat. Hannah snuggles into her mother's arms. "I was sure little Hannah here was a girl, even when the doctor thought she was a boy," she states as she looks at her precious daughter with pride. She then notices Tess is grinning from ear to ear. "Would you like to hold her?"

Tess is still grinning, eager to get her hands on the baby, rises from her chair and approaches the pair. "Come to Auntie Tess!" Monica passes the baby over to her mentor. "Hello, Angel Baby. You are such a beauty! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" she coos, as she places the baby on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, just the usual morning sickness for a couple weeks. I took a test earlier this morning and it was positive. I have an appointment with Dr. Smith on Friday, but I know I'm pregnant."

"Two babies in less than a year. Are you ready for that?"

"Oh, I am very ready," the younger angel replies, eating another potato chip. Suddenly, acid rises in her throat. "Excuse me!" She covers her mouth and races to the toilet, hoping to make it before she involuntarily empties the contents of her stomach. "Ugh!"

"Are you okay?"

Monica re-enters the living room. She is green. "Yeah. If I could just eliminate morning sickness, pregnancy would be perfect."

"Why don't you lie down and take a nap? I'll take care of Hannah and get the house straightened for you."

"Thanks." Monica ascends the stairs, crawls into her bed, pulls the covers and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tess finds Hannah's Snugli, settles the baby into it and begins cleaning the living room. "C'mon, Angel Baby. Let's get the house cleaned." She starts by dusting the furniture and then vacuuming the carpets. By this time, the baby is fast asleep. The doorbell rings. Tess puts down the vacuum and opens the door to reveal Gloria. "Shhh!" Tess states, index finger to her lips.

"Oh!" Gloria quietly enters the house and sees a sleeping Hannah in the Snugli. "Sorry!"

"S'okay. Come in." Tess gently closes the door behind her protégée and they sit in the living room. "Monica's asleep too."

"No, I'm not," a voice says from the stairwell.

"Monica!" An excited Gloria jumps up and greets her friend. "How are you?"

"Pregnant," she replies, patting her abdomen.

"Congratulations!" Gloria squeals, as they join Tess and Hannah in the living room.

"How are you?" Monica queries.

"I'm great! Mark and Lin are great people."

"So? Tell us! Is it a go?" Monica invites Gloria to sit on the couch, patting a cushion.

"YESS!!!!!"

Tess claps her hands in excitement. "Oh Gloria! That's wonderful!" Hannah startles awake and wails.

Monica gets up. "I'll take her."

"No," Gloria interrupts. "Let me. I need the practice, I suppose."

"So, are you?" an eager Monica asks, hoping they're both pregnant together.

"No, not yet, but soon, I hope."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Tess encourages, "Tell us, baby!"

Monica allows Gloria to receive the baby. She sits in the rocker and begins rocking little Hannah. Soon, the baby snuggles against Gloria's breast and falls asleep. "Like I said, Mark and Lin are a wonderful couple. Mark reminds me a lot of Andrew—strong and warm. Lin is a real sweetheart. She seems to always wear a smile. Have you ever been around a person who makes you, just by their very presence, very happy—full of joy?"

"Oh yes!" Monica answers.

"Well," she continues, "That's Lin."

Tess speaks. "So, when's the big day?"

"Monday." Gloria's beaming. "If all goes well, I'll be pregnant on Monday!"

"Oh Gloria!" I'm so excited for you!" Monica exclaims. "It's such an incredible experience carrying and giving birth to a wee babe."

"I can't wait!" Gloria declares, holding Hannah close. "I can't wait to feel my body expand to make room for the life growing inside, to feel him or her move and kick, and even to feel all the pain and such, giving birth. I'm even planning on a natural childbirth, without any medication."

"Are you sure?" Tess asks.

"Yes. Lin and I talked about it. Neither of us want to do anything that might hurt the baby."

"That's really admirable," Monica interjects, "but I'd originally planned on a hospital birth, complete with an epidural. Dr. Smith said they're perfectly safe."

"But you did it naturally."

"Yes, but I had no choice. We got snowed in, remember?"

"I know," Gloria defends, "but I just want to make sure nothing happens to the baby. I know it's not my baby, but I kind of feel like it is." Tess meets her eyes. "I know, he or she will be Mark and Lin's baby, but still...."

"I know, baby," Tess replies, trying to soothe the young angel, "he or she will be forming under your heart for nine months, so he or she may feel like your baby, but remember, when the baby's born, you will have to give the baby to Mark and Lin."

"I KNOW!!!!" Gloria shouts, exasperated. "I know that the baby won't be mine! Don't remind me! I'm not a child!"

"I'm sorry, Gloria," Tess apologizes. "I know you're not a child. In fact, you're doing a very grown-up thing. Not everyone can do what you're doing—agreeing to carry someone else's child, give birth to him or her, and hand the baby over to the couple." She gets up and kisses the young angel on the top of her head. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks," she blushes. "That means a lot to me."

The three angels visit until it's time for Andrew to come home. Tess and Gloria leave so that the couple can have dinner and celebrate the fact that come November, they will no longer be a family of three, but will be a family of four. Monica is very content with this new revelation, but Andrew is still working through his mixed feelings—he's very excited about the new baby and is feeling very protective of his wife, daughter and new baby, but on the other hand, he's feeling this is happening a bit too fast for his liking; he would have preferred to have waited just a bit before having a second child, but he gave his word they could try again. He had no idea that they'd be successful right away.

* * *

Later on that evening, the couple is getting ready for bed. Monica is wearing a pink satin nightgown with spaghetti straps. Hannah is lying peacefully in her arms, having just been bed. "You ready for bed, little one?" She walks toward the door and yawns.

"I can put her to bed if you're too tired."

"No, I'm fine." She yawns again.

"How 'bout we both put her to bed?"

Monica nods. Andrew puts his arms around his beloved's waist and they make their way to Hannah's bed in the nursery. Monica kisses the top of her daughter's head. "I love you, sweetheart." Andrew bends down and also kisses the top of his daughter's head. "I love you too, Hannah Banana." Monica giggles and raises an eyebrow at her husband. She places another kiss on Hannah's head and places the sleeping baby in her bed.

Andrew puts one arm around his wife's waist and the other hand on her abdomen. Monica places her hand over his and smiles. They watch their daughter sleeping in her crib. A sense of satisfaction washes over the brunette angel as she rests her head by her beloved's shoulder. She gives his hand a light squeeze as she gently strokes her abdomen.

"We're really having another baby, aren't we?" the blond angel asks.

"Mmm! Hmm!" she answers, not taking her eyes off their daughter.

"I love you!" he smiles

Looking at her husband, she smiles. "I love you." Soon, their lips meet in a tender kiss. As they break apart, she continues, "Let's go and let this little one sleep. She'll be waking up soon enough."

The couple quietly leave the nursery and make their way to their bedroom. The couple kneels on the bed, enveloping each other in an embrace. Andrew reaches over and shuts off the lights. They snuggle under the covers and quickly fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

----End of Chapter 13----


	14. Chapter 14

-----Chapter 14-----

**

* * *

**

It is April. Friday—the day of the appointment.

Monica and Andrew are sitting in the waiting room of Drs. Smith and Hammonds. The brunette angel can't help but smile—here, she has a wonderful husband beside her, a precious daughter; she can't believe Hannah's already three months old. In addition, their next-door-neighbour, who had quit her practice when she lost a baby during an emergency delivery, decided to go back to her practice...after much convincing from three older angels and one newborn angel—Hannah Tess. She looks down at her abdomen and instinctively places her hand over her baby. _It...it feels different_, she thinks to herself, _...a bit rounder, perhaps. Is this what happens in a second pregnancy?_ She feels a little bigger than she felt when she was pregnant with Hannah. _Have I overdone it with the potato chips?_

Andrew notices his wife deep in thought. "A penny?"

Monica startles, "Huh?"

"You were lost in thought," he chuckles. "What were you thinking about?"

A smile grows across her face. "The baby. I can't wait to see this baby when he's born. Oh Andrew!" she exclaims, "we're having another baby!"

Andrew gazes into his wife's eyes. He sees the contentment, pure happiness in them. Although he's happy about the baby, a part of him is still worried. _Two babies in less than a year? Oh Father, give me strength!,_ he prays silently, while trying to keep a smile on his face. "I love you!"

"I love you!" she purrs, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

Soon, the nurse enters the waiting room. "Monica Godly?" The couple follows the nurse into an exam room. She takes Monica's vitals and then leaves the room.

After about a five minute wait, Dr. Smith enters. "Hi Monica, Andrew. How are you?"

"Pregnant!" she beams, "I hope." She sits on the exam table, eagerly anticipating a positive result.

The doctor smiles. "I figured that's why you were here. You know the drill. Now, lie back so we can see this little one." Monica does as requested; Andrew scoots his chair over and holds his wife's hand. "How's Hannah?" the doctor asks, "I was hoping you'd bring her. I know she's growing like a weed."

"A friend of ours is babysitting," the brunette angel answers.

"Your friend with the glasses or the other lady? Tess! That's her name!"

"Yes. Tess wanted some time with her namesake and we figured Hannah would be a wee bit fussy. It's her nap time, so we decided it would be best if Tess kept her."

"I understand. I remember when my kids were that age," the doctor reminisces. "Scheduling around the kids' schedules proved to be challenging at times." She places the ultrasound gel on Monica's abdomen, forgetting to warn her.

"Yeow! That's cold!" she yelps.

"Sorry." The doctor places the wand on Monica's abdomen and moves it around. "Any morning sickness?"

"Oh yes!" the angel chuckles. "I think I should buy stock in potato chips." This causes the doctor to chuckle as well. Monica continues, "Morning sickness seems to be worse this time around." She looks at her husband, wondering whether or not to state another observation.

Meanwhile, the doctor stops the wand. "There's your baby! It looks to be around four to six weeks gestation."

Monica and Andrew grin from ear to ear. The brunette angel looks at her husband again and sees the joy in his eyes. "Look, Andrew!" Monica exclaims, "There's our baby!" Andrew sits silently, holding his wife's hand, staring at the screen before them. Although he wasn't ready for the news, he can't help but smile. Here is his baby—right there on the screen. He is filled with joy and gives his wife's hand a reassuring squeeze.

She then looks back at the screen, sighs and decides to continue stating her observations, knowing full well her husband has no idea she's been wondering a few things. "I'm...ummm...also noticing," she states with a bit of hesitation in her voice, "I feel like I'm...ummm...bigger than I was when I was pregnant with Hannah. Ummm...what...ummm...what could that mean?"

The doctor removes the wand, so she can answer her patient's question without any interruptions. "It could be a few different things. First, you gave birth to Hannah three months ago, and probably haven't had time to lose your baby weight. Then, you became pregnant almost immediately after you gave birth. So second, it's not uncommon for a mother to be a bit bigger the second time around because the woman's muscles are a bit stretched out from the previous pregnancy and therefore aren't as taut as before. Also, many don't lose all their baby weight, even if there's more time between pregnancies." As the doctor moves the wand around, she almost hesitates to bring up an additional point, "Or third, there could be more than one baby in there." A look of shock, mixed with a bit of dread cross the angels' faces. Trying to reassure the couple, the doctor continues, "Let's look and see how many are in there before we jump to conclusions."

The doctor moves the wand a bit over to the side and finds another sac with a tiny embryo. "Well, we've got an answer to your question." She pauses and then continues, "Congratulations! You're having twins!"

Both Monica and Andrew stare at the screen. Neither of them can speak from shock. Monica is the first one to speak. "Tw...tw...twins?!? I'm having twins?!?"

Andrew begins shaking from laughter. He can't believe it. Twins! They're having twins! Three babies in less than a year! _Oh boy! My head is spinning!_

Dr. Smith continues to move the wand around, which is making the couple nervous. "Lessee. One, two. Nope! Just two!" She prints off a few pictures, shuts off the machine, and wipes Monica's abdomen clean. "You're about six weeks along. If you go to term, you'll give birth right before Thanksgiving, but I don't think you will."

"Will the babies be okay if I deliver early?" a worried Monica asks.

"Most twins are born a couple weeks early. Even if they're born a month early, they should be just fine," the doctor reassures.

The visit ends shortly afterwards. Monica and the twins are in excellent health.

* * *

The couple is in their car on their way home. They're both still in shock. Although Monica wanted twins eventually, so she said, she feels thrown off guard by the news. _Twins,_ she thinks to herself, chuckling silently, _well, I did ask for twins....maybe not this soo, but if we'd had a second singleton next, then we might have changed our minds about twins_. She smiles and then prays silently, "Oh Father! Twins! I'm surprised but happy. This may not have been in my plans, but it looks like it's in yours. Thank you for Hannah and these little ones." She places a loving hand over her babies and continues, "I hope these babies are salt-and-pepper twins, but more importantly, please let these wee ones be healthy. And then, if it is in our plays, I'd still like to have a little boy next year...in October. I do want two little girls and two little boys."

Andrew glances over at his wife and notices she's deep in thought. Instead of asking her what she's thinking about—he knows what she's thinking about—it's the same thing he's thinking about—the twins—he takes this time to pray silently, "Father, I'm a little caught off guard by twins. I'm not sure I'm ready for this, for three babies in under a year." He again glances over at his wife. She seems so content! He continues with his prayer, "Give me the strength to embrace these babies. I do love them and I know I'll love them as much as I love Hannah. Whatever your plan is, I will submit to your will."

Before the couple realizes it, they pull into their driveway. They look at each other and clasp hands. "Are you ready?" the brunette angel asks. Andrew nods. They sigh and try to paste the best smiles they can manage, for the surprise and shock still haven't subsided, get out of the car and walk to their front door.

* * *

Tess is pacing the living room floor, trying to calm a fussy Hannah. "Oh, precious Angel Baby. Auntie Tess has you. Your mama will be back soon." Unfortunately, Hannah continues to wail. The elder angel hears the car pull up in the driveway and breathes a sigh of relief. "Your mama's home. Thank goodness!"

As the couple is walking up the sidewalk, they can hear their daughter wailing. All of a sudden, Monica feels two wet spots on her blouse. "She's hungry." She opens the door and makes a beeline to her baby and the frazzled angel holding her. "Thanks, Tess. I'll take her."

The elder angel passes the baby to Monica and greets Andrew. "How did the appointment go?"

Monica doesn't pay attention to her mentor's question, but turns her attention to her daughter. "You hungry, sweetie?" She sits in the rocker, adjusts herself and helps Hannah latch on.

Andrew joins them in the meantime. "It went well," he states, trying to cover up his shock.

Tess notices the couple's hiding something. "Okay, Miss Wings, Halo Boy, what's up?" she inquires, complete with hand on hip.

Andrew looks at his wife. "Do you want to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" the elder angel demands, hand still on hip.

"I'm pregnant!" Monica exclaims.

"Oh, Angel Girl! Congratulations!" Tess cheers as she gives her protégée a light embrace.

"With twins!" she adds.

Tess is surprised. "What?!?"

"That's right," the blond angel confirms, "Twins."

"Three babies in a little less than a year?" Tess muses, "Are you ready for that?"

"I guess we'll have to be," Andrew interjects.

Monica relaxes in the chair and looks at her daughter. "You're gonna be a big sister. You want a baby brother and sister?"

"You sure it'll be one of each?" Tess asks.

"I was right about Hannah," she defends.

"Well, honey. There's as much chance we could have two boys or two girls."

"Nope!" the brunette angel insists. "We'll have one of each this time and then a little boy next year in October."

"You sure you want four babies in less than two years, Miss Wings?"

"Yes! I'm sure," she insists.

Andrew decides to stay out of this interchange, growing paler by the moment. He can't believe his wife still wants to have four babies one right after another. He's looking more toward the practical; he's not opposed to having four (or more) kids, but not one right after another. _There's that headache again,_ he thinks to himself. He doesn't realize he's rubbing his temples.

However, Tess notices. "Are you ready?" she asks, concerned.

Andrew startles out of his train of thought, "Huh?"

"You okay?" she asks again. "You're holding your forehead."

Monica directs her attention from her daughter to her husband and mentor. "Honey?" she asks, worried. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," he dismisses.

"It's not nothing," the brunette angel insists.

"Really, it's nothing," he insists, a bit firmer.

"C'mon Andrew. You can talk to me," she encourages, becoming increasingly worried. Hannah finishes nursing, so Monica passes the baby off to Tess, keeping her attention focused on her husband. "I'm your wife."

Knowing that she won't let it go, Andrew reluctantly follows his wife into the bedroom. Monica closes the door behind them and begins, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Andrew, what's going on? Ever since we found out we're having twins, you've been distant." He looks away, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Please. Talk to me," she cries, very worried.

Sighing, the Angel of Death realizes she's not going to let this go. He resigns himself to the fact that he's backed into a corner. "Fine. We'll talk."

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"Why?"

"We're gonna have three babies in less than one year, Monica," he replies, a bit aggravated.

"Well? It's not like I got pregnant with twins on purpose," she fires back.

"Oh really?" he shoots, upping the ante. "Who was it that said 'I want another baby right away' the day after Hannah was born and hasn't let up yet? Who was it that said, 'I want another baby this November and then twins next year in October'? It certainly wasn't me!"

"Well, excuse me!" the brunette angel yells. "Just because I wanted all my babies close together doesn't mean I got pregnant on purpose. It could have easily been that it took me forever to conceive again, IF at all." Instinctively placing her fingertips of both hands on her abdomen, "**I** look at these babies as gifts from God!" She is fuming.

Feeling this is a low blow, Andrew fires back, "And I don't?!?"

"NO! It sure doesn't seem like it!"

The blond angel clenches his jaw and looks toward Heaven. "Father, give me strength!" he prays through clenched teeth. After taking a deep breath, he continues, "It's not that I don't think these babies are gifts from God, because I do. It's just that I really am feeling overwhelmed. Three babies in less than a year....it's just a lot to take in." He reaches out to stroke her jaw, but she pulls away.

Monica's still angry. "How do you think it is for me?"

"No, how is it for you?" His tone is still a bit heated, but a bit softer than before.

"I...I thought I was ready for this," she cries, fighting back the tears that are forming and stinging in her eyes, "but I'm not. What was I thinking, Andrew?"

He doesn't know what to say, so he stays silent, letting her continue.

"Two babies, fine, but we're having twins! Andrew! We're gonna have three babies in less than a year!" Suddenly, she winces and doubles over. "AAAAAHHHH! Andrew! Help!"

Andrew rushes to his wife's side, "Monica?"

"The babies!" Another wave of pain hits.

"C'mon. Let's get you to the hospital." He leads her down the stairs.

Tess glances over and sees Monica doubled over and crying and Andrew with a protective arm around his wife. Her eyes widen with concern.

"Call the doctor!" Andrew commands, "And have her meet us at the hospital. They rush out of the house and the elder angel does as instructed.

"Oh Father!" Tess prays, with a sleeping Hannah on her shoulder, "please be with Andrew, Monica and the babies." She looks out the window, down the road where the Angel Family speeds off to the hospital. "Hang on, Little Angel Babies, hang on!"

_

* * *

_

----End of Chapter 14----


	15. Chapter 15

_---Chapter 15---_

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Andrew and Monica are en route to the hospital.

Andrew drives furiously down the street, trying to fight tears welling in his eyes, threatening to obscure his vision. Monica clutches her abdomen, lacing her fingers together protectively underneath. Waves of pain wash over her, one after another. "Andrew! The babies!" she cries as tears stream down her face. "Hurry!"

The blond angel takes a few deep breaths, centering himself. "Just breathe, honey!" he encourages, lightly touching her knee, not sure who he's trying to reassure more—his wife or himself. _"_"Father," he begins praying, "please protect my wife and my kids. I know I wasn't prepared for twins, but they're here, growing underneath my wife's heart. I love them so much!"

Monica cries harder after hearing her husband's prayer. "I want these babies too!" Looking at her husband, she continues, "Oh Andrew! I'm afraid I'm losing the babies!" Andrew can't reply.

Soon, the couple arrives at the hospital. Andrew pulls up to the entrance, stops the car, gets out and races into the reception area. "My wife! She's having twins! It's too early!" he shouts, breathlessly, in a panic.

A volunteer, clad in a blue jacket, wheelchair in hand, follows Andrew back to the car. She sees the brunette angel just about doubled over, clutching her abdomen. Andrew opens the passenger door and helps his wife into the chair.

As the volunteer whisks Monica into the Emergency Room, Andrew parks the car and races to the triage desk. "My wife! A...uh...uh...wheeled in!" he begins in a wide-eyed panic, "having twins! Too early!"

"Andrew Godly?" the triage nurse asks.

"Yes," he replies.

"Right this way." The nurse buzzes the blond angel through the security door. "This is Valerie. She'll take you to your wife."

"She's in Room Four." A petite redhead, visibly pregnant herself, leads Andrew to Monica's room. He can't help but notice that she looks very young—not more than sixteen or eighteen. "Thanks, Valerie." He peeks inside the room, a bit hesitant to enter, and sees his wife hooked to various monitors, including two strapped to her midsection. Valerie quietly leaves and the blond angel softly enters the room. Monica's eyes are closed with her hands folded just above her abdomen. He bends down and kisses her cheek. "Monica?"

"Oh Andrew!" she wails as she opens her eyes and looks at her husband. Andrew takes her hand and tears stream down the couple's cheeks. Waves of pain continue to wreak havoc on her abdomen. The couple can't even find words to pray.

Suddenly, the doctor walks into the room, carrying a chart. She is a petite woman, not quite five feet tall, with short white hair and piercing blue eyes. "Monica Godly? I'm Dr. Linda Stern." The couple startles out of their embrace and direct their attention to the doctor. "Well, you are having pre-term contractions, but I believe we can get them stopped." The couple sighs with relief. "Who is your OB?"

"Dr. Smith," the brunette angel replies.

"All right. I want to admit you for observation. I'll want to consult with your OB to see where we need to go from here. Is that all right?"

This causes Monica to panic further. "Observation? Does that mean I could still lose them?" Tears continue to stream down her face.

As the nurse hooks up another bag on her IV pole, the doctor continues. "I'm a high-risk obstetrician."

"Why do I need a high-risk obstetrician?"

"You're carrying twins and are in pre-term labour at six weeks gestation. We want these little ones to stay inside as long as possible," the doctor reassures. She studies the couple's face and continues, "I want to get these contractions stopped and you and the babies as healthy as we can." Linda looks at the monitors and sees that the contractions are beginning to subside. "It looks like your contractions are lessening. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still hurting."

"Let me take a look." The doctor begins examining her patient. "Everything looks good; nothing's ruptured. Where is your pain?"

"Here." Monica puts her hand over the lower right side of her abdomen.

"Does it hurt here?" The doctor lightly presses on the spot where the angel had indicated, causing her to yelp. "You may need your appendix taken out. It feels inflamed."

"Wi...will it hurt the babies?" Monica asks, frightened.

"There's always a risk, but we'll do our best to keep these babies where they belong. First, I want to get these contractions stopped, then we'll address the appendix. Okay?"

Monica nods.

"All right. I'll see you in a little while."

* * *

Before Monica and Andrew realize, she is settled into a room. Valerie helps Monica get situated in her bed as Andrew calls Tess to let her know what's going on.

"How far along are you?" Monica asks.

"Six months," she replies, gently patting her abdomen. "It's my first."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl. I was hoping for a boy, but I guess a girl will be fine," she answers, a bit dismissing.

Monica notices the girl seems unsure and afraid. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she sighs as she sits on a chair by Monica's bed.

"How so?" she asks, curious.

"I'm only seventeen, and I'm having a baby." The teen rolls her eyes and continues, "You know the old story—boyfriend says all sorts of flowery things like, 'Oh baby, I love you!' and gets the girl in the sack. But then when the girl gets knocked up, the guy splits. That's my story!" She sighs.

Monica is moved by the young girl's story and feels a couple tears forming, threatening to roll down her cheek. The lump in her throat is preventing from replying. She inhales, regaining her composure and asks, "I know I shouldn't ask, but are you living with your parents?"

"I have a foster family. They're okay, I guess...and they're letting me stay there until after the baby's born, but I'll age out of the system next year. I just turned seventeen last week, so I'll be out on my own with a baby."

"Is there any way they'd let you stay longer?" the brunette angel asks, concerned.

"I...I dunno. I haven't asked them," she sighs. "I know I'll be okay, but I don't know how I'll make it with a baby." Valerie studies her patient before her and knows what question she's about to ask. Instead of letting her ask, she decides to answer it, "No, I really haven't thought about adoption...much." She looks down at her abdomen and continues, "I don't know if I could do it; she's all I have....and yeah, I know there are open adoptions. I...I just can't do it. I just can't." She feels herself losing her composure, so she studies Monica's monitors. "I...it looks like your contractions are getting better. I...I'll check on you later." She hastily leaves the room.

Monica watches her go. "I...I shouldn't have pushed her," she sighs.

"You care a lot for people," her husband replies, delivering a gentle kiss on her lips. "You've got a beautiful heart." He places another kiss. "That's why I love you." Monica is so moved, she can't speak. Andrew looks at the monitor. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think the contractions are weakening some more; they feel like they're about gone." She rubs her abdomen and accidentally lands over her appendix. "Yeow!" she hisses.

"You okay?"

Beads of sweat form on her brow. "Yeah," she pants, trying to prevent a pain cycle from forming.

He sees that his wife is in pain. "Do you need me to call the nurse?"

"No," she replies, her breathing returning back to normal. "Hold me, please?"

"Hold you?"

"Yeah," she pats the bed. "Come get up in this bed and hold me."

"I...I dunno if I'm allowed."

"Please, Andrew," she begs, "I want you to hold me right now."

"All right." The blond angel crawls into the bed and she snuggles into his arms.

"How's Hannah?" she asks, head resting on his shoulder.

"She's fine. Tess said she's in her bouncy seat, looking at he musical baby gym Gloria gave her."

"But I need to feed her," Monica protests. "She's never taken a bottle before." She starts to sit up, but a wave of pain forces her back into her husband's arms.

Andrew gives her a concerned look, but she waves him off. "Hannah's in good hands. Tess has her and remember, our next door neighbour is a doctor. Don't worry about her. All you need to do is to relax." He gives her a light kiss on the top of her head.

Monica snuggles in and soon is fast asleep.

* * *

A couple hours pass and Dr. Stern knocks on the door, causing the couple to startle. She can't help but smile a little at the sight before her. She walks into the room and checks the monitors. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," she replies, groggily.

The doctor examines the angel's abdomen, palpating the tender spot.

"Yeouch!" Monica squeezes her husband's hand so hard, he's having a difficult time not crying out in pain himself.

"Oh yeah," the doctor responds, "It needs to come out."

"Will the babies be all right?" she asks, worried, still leaning in her husband's protective embrace.

"Although there are no guarantees, we'll do our best to keep these little ones safe. I want to give you another round for protection."

"What do you mean?" Andrew asks, this time.

"I want to give you another round of your meds to help prevent contractions during and after the surgery." The couple silently nods, and the doctor continues, "I'll do the surgery laparoscopically because it'll be easier on you and the babies not having to make a traditional incision." She pauses, making sure they understand. "If everything goes well, and I believe it will, I want to keep you in the hospital for a couple days for observation."

"T...to make sure I don't lose these babies?"

"Yes. I want to keep you here a couple days on complete bed rest to give them the best shot they can get. Then, I'll put you on bed rest for, umm...probably another four to six weeks, which will get you to twelve weeks."

"Why so long?" the brunette angel asks, "It just seems like such a long time."

"I know it feels like it, but you're carrying twins. Things are a bit riskier with twins than with a singleton." She gives the couple a warm smile. "I like to err on the side of caution, especially when there's more than one." She lets this soak in and continues, "Well, let's get this hot appendix out and get you and these precious babies to feeling better."

"Thank you, doctor," the couple responds.

* * *

Soon, Monica is down in pre-op waiting to have her surgery. Andrew is waiting with her, holding her hand. The anesthesiologist visits with the couple and the nurse starts her Ivs. Now, all the couple can do is wait. Monica lovingly strokes her abdomen.

"A penny?" the blond angel inquires.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"The babies." She sighs. "Oh, Andrew! I can't lose these babies!" Tears begin to form.

"Shh!" her husband soothes. "Nothing's gonna happen to them."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know for sure, but I believe they'll be fine," he assures. Monica continues to look at her husband with fear and doubt. "Okay. Lemme say this again. Honey, I don't want to lose these babies either. I don't want to think about losing them." He can tell she's still afraid. "I know if we do lose these babies, it'll hurt like crazy, but we'll see them again...."

"I know," she interrupts, "but...."

Andrew kisses the top of her head. "Remember, angels don't die." She tries to protest, but he continues. "I know. You want to carry and give birth to them. I want that too, and if we lose them, since we're Earth-bound for at least a couple more decades, we'd have to wait awhile before we see them again...." Tears begin to flow down her cheeks. "Although we know this, I don't wanna go there. This is why I need to hold on to the faith they'll be fine." He kisses a few of the tears away. "You see?" She quickly nods, fighting back the tears.

Dr. Stern knocks on the side of the bay. "Mrs. Godly? Are you ready?" She sees Monica fighting back tears. "You're still worried about the babies?" The angel silently nods. "Would you like me to pray with you?"

"Please?" Monica replies.

"All right," she answers. Taking the angels' free hands, she begins to pray, "Father, we come to you asking for your blessings. May you use my hands to perform the surgery swiftly and skillfully. Wrap the Godlys in your love and comfort during the surgery. Place your hand of protection over these babies and keep them strong. In all that we do during this surgery and afterwards, may it be done to your glory. Amen."

"Thank you," the brunette angel mouths.

"You're welcome," the doctor replies. "Are you ready?"

Monica nods. Andrew bends down and kisses his wife on the cheek. "I love you." Monica smiles.

The doctor gives them a minute and prepares the team to wheel Monica into the operating room. "I'll see you in the operating room." The couple nods and the doctor leaves.

A nurse releases the brake on the bed and the team begins to wheel her out of the bay. Andrew holds his wife's hand as they approach the door to the surgery suite. Silently Andrew bends down and places a light kiss on his wife's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple parts ways, Monica into the suite and Andrew back to the waiting room.

* * *

An hour and a half later, a nurse's aid appears. "Mr. Godly?" Andrew looks up. "Your wife's awake and I can take her to you now."

"How'd it go?" he asks, following her to post-op.

"Everything went perfectly. The doctor will come by to talk to you in a few minutes."

Soon, the doctor comes in to talk to the couple. "The surgery went perfectly. The appendix was very inflamed, but it hadn't burst."

"The babies?" Monica asks, very groggily.

"So far, so good," the doctor answers as the couple breathes a sigh of relief. "Let's get you into your room and I'll be back to check on you."

"Thank you," Monica responds.

* * *

Monica is settled back in her room. "Oh Andrew! The babies! They're safe!" She's grinning from ear to ear.

Andrew can't help but smile as well. "Yes, they are." He puts a hand on top of hers. "And they're gonna grow strong and by the time Thanksgiving rolls around, we'll have two new babies in our arms."

"I love you!" The brunette angel smiles, "and I'm sorry for what I said. I hurt you. I know that you were not keen on me getting pregnant so soon after Hannah. I should've considered your feelings more and yes...I did kinda get pregnant on purpose...well, as much as one can get pregnant on purpose." Her face falls. "I'm sorry."

"Think nothing of it now," he dismisses, "I'm sorry for what I said too. I should've considered your feelings more too. I knew you were really set on having babies close together; you've always wanted to have a large family and I should've been more sensitive to that." He kisses her hand and continues, "Now, I want you to get some rest."

Monica's eyes are already closing. "Mmm hmm."

Andrew says a prayer of thanks and holds his wife's hand until she drops off to sleep.

_---End of Chapter 15---_


	16. Chapter 16

_----Chapter Sixteen----_

**

* * *

A month later (May). Monica is at home on bed rest and is getting restless. She has two more weeks left to go. She's on the living room couch. Tess is with her and Andrew is at work.**

"I'm so bored!" Monica sighs, "And my back hurts. I wanna get up."

"I know, Angel Girl, but...."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she interrupts, rolling her eyes, "I know. Doctor's orders. I just wanna get up and take care of my baby."

"You are taking care of your babies by following Dr. Stern's orders."

Sighing, she continues, "Yeah, but I wanna take care of Hannah too. All I get to do is feed her and kiss her goodnight. Other than that, I can't do a thing." She sighs again. "I just have to lie here...doing nothing. I can't even get up unless I have to go to the bathroom." She looks at her mentor. "Tess, I can't even have sex with my husband!"

"Now look here, Miss Wings," the elder angel fires back, "I know it's hard being on bed rest, not being allowed to get up and having to depend on us to take care of Hannah. I know it feels like you're doing nothing, but you're NOT doing nothing. You're keeping your babies safe and healthy by complying with doctor's orders and staying on bed rest." She puts her hand on her hip. "Now, do I have to call your doctor and tell her you don't wanna do what she says or are you gonna stay on bed rest?"

"I'll stay," she answers reluctantly.

"Good." She hears Hannah crying. The baby has awakened from her nap. "I'll go get her."

Monica nods as she sees the elder angel leave the room. Sighing, she strokes her abdomen. It has a small swell now, which causes the angel to smile. "Hello little ones. It's your mommy. We've had a rough go of it, but if you two are willing to hang on, I'll do what it takes to keep you safe." She laughs to herself. "What am I saying? I'm your mother. Of course I'll do what it takes to keep you safe no matter what. I love you."

The doorbell rings, startling Monica out of her thoughts. "Tess?!" she yells, "doorbell!" She hears Hannah crying upstairs. The doorbell rings again. "I'll get it!" Monica announces, slowly getting up, glad to be able to get up, even if it's for a few minutes. "Coming!" she states as the doorbell rings again. She opens the door to reveal Valerie from the hospital. "Valerie!" she states, surprised to see the girl. "Come in!" She ushers the teen in and closes the door behind them. As she escorts her to the living room, out of the corner of her eye, she sees her mentor giving a disapproving look. "How are you?" the angel asks as she takes her place back on the couch.

"I'm doing great," she answers, grinning from ear to ear. "I wanna thank you for your help when you were in the hospital."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You encouraged me to talk to my foster parents. W...well I did...and they want to adopt."

"Oh Valerie! I'm so happy for you!" the brunette angel replies, grinning from ear to ear. "So, are you doing an open adoption?"

Suddenly, the young mother-to-be erupts in laughter. "No! Not the baby. They want to adopt ME!"

Monica is surprised. "Really?"

"Yes! And Misses Parker...umm...I mean mom said I can stay with them and go to college next year after I graduate high school next spring. As long as I stay in school, mom and dad said they'll help me with the baby."

"What wonderful news! I know this must be a relief to you."

"It is," she answers, still beaming with excitement. Then, she turns thoughtful. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

Valerie is unsure how to proceed, so she takes a deep breath and continues, "Are you scared about having a baby?"

Monica is unsure about how to answer the question, so she asks a direct question. "Are you scared about having the baby?"

"Uh huh." Her eyes are downcast, almost ashamed to admit it.

"It's okay to be scared." She regroups a bit and tries a different route, "What scares you the most?"

"Oh," Valerie replies, "Lots of things, I suppose....umm...." She clutches her abdomen. "I'm afraid having this little girl's gonna hurt like crazy. I'm afraid of pain. I don't even like it when I get a slight headache. How am I supposed to stand labour?"

"Labour does hurt. I'm gonna be honest with you, but there are things you can do to help you relieve the pain," the angel answers.

This take the young woman by surprise. "You mean the twins aren't your first...uhh...and second?"

"No," Monica smiles. "Hannah was born Christmas Eve," she beams with pride.

"No way! Three babies in less than a year?"

"Yes." As if on cue, Tess brings little four-and-a-half month old Hannah and places the baby in her mother's arms. "Come here, sweetheart."

Tess quietly moves to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"Aww! She's a cutie! What's her name?"

"Hannah Tess."

"Oooh!" the teenager squeals. "That's lovely." Valerie continues to admire the baby. "Did you have her naturally?"

"I sure did. We got snowed in before I could get to the hospital, so I had her without any drugs."

"No pain medication at all?" the teen inquires, with surprise.

"That's right. None at all."

"Wow! You're brave!"

"Well," the brunette angel begins, "when you're a parent, you sometimes have to do what's necessary in order to keep your child healthy." She pauses a bit and chuckles. "I think I just taught myself a lesson!"

"How so?"

"I've been on bed rest for the last month and I've got at least two more weeks to go. Being on complete bed rest is annoying....not being allowed to do anything but lie here wile everyone else is taking care of Hannah and the house." I'm only allowed to get up to go to the bathroom."

"Wow! That sucks!"

"But I have to do it to keep these little ones in here where they belong," she adds, lovingly patting her abdomen.

Tess is in the kitchen, trying not to listen to Monica and Valerie's conversation. However, she can't help but hear her protégée's comments about bed rest. She tries to suppress an 'I-told-you-so' smile, as she cooks lunch, but she's not entirely successful. "Oh Father," she prays, "give my little Angel Girl strength to make it through bed rest." She hears Hannah squirming in her mother's arms. "On second thought, give Andrew and Monica strength to juggle three little ones too." Somewhere in the conversation, she hears Monica say something about a fourth child, singleton boy, and Halloween. "Oh don't tell me she still wants to have four children in less than two years." She shakes her head in resignation. "God, just love 'em."

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Valerie has been questioning Monica about having a baby, her fears easing as the conversation continues. "I can't believe I'll see this little girl in about two months! I can't wait to meet her."

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Monica smiles, remembering her anticipation of Hannah's arrival. "Have you picked out any names?"

"I'm thinking about Bostyn Paisley."

"That's unique."

"That's what I was going for. And when I'm adopted, she'll be Bostyn Paisley Parker."

Smiling, the brunette angel replies, "Has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah. Better than Zinman, which is what my last name is, or Zang, which is Jerk Boy...erm...the baby's father's name." Laughing, she adds, "Could you just see it—Bostyn Paisley Zang? It's just too much!"

"So, he still doesn't know about little Bostyn?" Hannah begins fussing, so Monica adjusts herself and puts the baby on her breast. The little angel settles down.

"He still doesn't want to have anything to do with me...or her. And if he denies her as he has been doing, then good riddance! However, my folks suggested I go for child support. I think I will." She pats her abdomen. "This little girl's worth it."

"Yes, they are!" Monica smiles, with pride.

Valerie looks at her watch. "Ooh! I gotta go!"

"Tess has lunch almost ready if you'd like to stay."

"No. I'd love to, but I'm meeting my foster sister...erm...older sister for shopping and childbirth classes." She stands up and carefully gives Monica a loving embrace. "Thanks so much for your help."

"You're so welcome! And I wanna know when little Bostyn is born."

"No problem! In fact, if you're able and off bed rest, I'd love it if you could come to the baby shower my mom is giving me."

"I'd be delighted."

"I'll have mom put you on the invitation list." Monica starts to get up, but Valerie stops her. "I'll show myself out."

As Valerie leaves, Tess enters with lunch. "She couldn't stay?"

"No, she had a couple appointments to go to."

The elder angel looks toward the door. "She's so awfully young to be having a baby."

"Yeah, she is." Monica looks down at her daughter, still nursing at her breast. "I'm so blessed to have a husband who loves me and is crazy about little Hannah and the twins. The Father could've easily wanted me to experience what it was like to be a teenage single mother." The younger angel sighs, "I hope Valerie makes it."

"With the Father's help, she will." Tess reminds the young angel. "I've got lunch ready. I've fixed tacos."

Monica smiles; her mouth is watering at the mention. "Thanks, Tess."

**

* * *

Two weeks later (mid-May; 12 weeks or 3 months along). Monica is still on bed rest, feeling like she's going crazy.**

"Andrew!" Monica calls from the living room. "Could you come here?"

The blond angel walks out of the kitchen and sits by his wife. "What's up?"

Monica's eyes travel up and down her husband's chest. "I need you," she states with hunger in her eyes. "Make love to me."

"I want to, but we can't." He gently strokes the side of her face.

Instinctively, she turns and begins kissing his hand. "Please, Andrew?" She's almost begging. "I need you!"

"Monica," he begins, pulling his hand away, "we can't." She begins to pout as he continues, "You're on bed rest. We can't do anything that might jeopardize the babies." The brunette angel tries to fight back tears as Andrew comforts her. "Hey, I love you."

"I love you too." Tears stream down Monica's face. "It's just...it's just...."

"It's just what?"

"It's just..." She takes a deep breath. "It's just...Oh! Drat these hormones!"

Andrew takes his wife in his arms as she snuggles in. Without saying a word, he strokes her hair and places a light kiss on her head.

"I...I know I'm supposed to be on bed rest," she chokes out between sobs, "but I'm so tired of it! I...I can't do anything! I can't take care of Hannah; I can't make love to you. I can't do a thing except lie here and do nothing."

"You aren't doing nothing."

"I know," she sighs, "I know I'm being a good mother to the twins by staying on bed rest." She takes another breath. "Still, I'm tired. I wanna get up and take care of Hannah and you."

"Just think," he begins, holding his wife closely, "in just a few short months, we'll have two more beautiful babies in our arms."

"A boy and a girl." She smiles.

"A boy and a girl." He smiles and puts a loving hand over the babies.

"Yeah." She closes her eyes and snuggles into her husband's loving embrace. After a few moments of silence, Monica speaks. "I can't wait to meet these babies."

"Me too." He plants a soft kiss by her ear. "So, do you still want to use Aaron David for a boy's name?"

"Yes. It has such a nice ring to it. Aaron David Godly." Pausing for a few moments, Monica gently places a hand over her abdomen. "Now we need a name for our little girl."

"How about Charity Faith?"

"Mmmm!" Making a face, she continues, "Charity Faith Godly? It's a bit too obvious. How about Stephanie Andrea? I want to name her after her daddy."

"But that spells SAG." He chuckles. "I don't think our daughter would appreciate her initials spelling SAG."

"Yeah," she giggles. "Let's not choose anything that spells a word, so we'll also nix Rachael Andrea Godly."

"Or, Bethany Andrea Godly.

"Lori Andrea Godly."

"No! No! No! I got it!" Andrew roars. "Zoe Andrea Godly!"

Monica plays along, "And we could name our son Zachary Isaac Godly. ZIG and ZAG!"

The couple erupts in laughter. "Daddy loves you, Zig and Zag." The blond angel can't keep a straight face.

"No way will our little ones be named Zig and Zag," the brunette angel replies in a mock serious tone of voice.

"I really like the name Elyse," he suggests.

"Elyse Andrea Godly?"

"I dunno," he responds. "You sure you're sold on Andrea?"

"Yeah. I really want to name her after her daddy."

"How 'bout Andrea Elyse?"

"I love it!" She grins from ear to ear. "Aaron David and Andrea Elyse Godly." She plants a passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you." Sighing, she continues, "I can't wait until I'm off bed rest." She runs a hand up and down her mate's chest. "Andrew, would you promise me something?"

"I can try."

"Promise me that the day I get off bed rest that as soon as we return from the doctor's office, that we put Hannah down for a nap and make love."

"Promise."

The couple snuggles in together and soon, sleep overtakes them.

**

* * *

A couple days later. The day of her follow-up appointment.**

Monica sits up and stretches in bed as the morning light peers through the window. If all goes well, today's the day she finally gets off bed rest. How she has looked forward to this day! She can finally get up and care for her husband and daughter and also make love to her husband. She hears Andrew in the nursery, getting Hannah out of her crib and smiles. She loves her family and is so grateful that the Father has blessed her with a family. It's a dream come true. She thinks of Andrew again. With her last pregnancy, she wasn't obsessed about having sex, but this one....Is it because with Hannah, she got pregnant through divine intervention and with the twins, it was through making love? Or, is she truly having at least one boy and thus having extra testosterone flowing through her veins? Or, is it just because she loves making love to her husband? A smile crosses her lips. That's it!

Andrew walks into the room with their daughter in his arms and sees his wife grinning. "What?"

"I love you." She sizes up her husband with hunger in her eyes. She's looking forward to this afternoon when they can finally make love. She inhales and brings herself back to the present. "Does my Hannah Banana need her mommy?"

Andrew passes the baby to his wife. As she adjusts herself and brings the baby to her breast, the blond angel studies his wife. "What?" she asks with a chuckle.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

The brunette angel beams. Hannah snuggles into her mother. "I love you too. I am truly blessed to have a beautiful daughter, twins on the way and the most wonderful man for my husband. I love you so much."

"You know what today is?"

"Oh yeah," she replies in anticipation of things to come. "I can hardly wait for this afternoon. I get off bed rest and then we can...." A wide grin spreads across her face as she whispers into her husband's ear.

**

* * *

At Dr. Stern's office:**

Monica paces back and forth in the exam room.

"Honey," Andrew begins, "you're gonna wear a hold in the carpet. Besides..."

"I know," she interrupts, "I'm not supposed to be standing. I'm on bed rest." She sits down and Dr. Stern walks into the room.

"How are you today, Mrs. Godly?" the doctor greets.

"I don't know. How are the babies?"

"Well, lie back on the exam table and we'll take a look." The young mother does as instructed and the doctor examines her patient. "Let's take a look at the babies." She sets up the ultrasound machine and squirts a bit of warmed gel on Monica's abdomen. Monica expects to flinch, but is pleasantly surprised to find that the gel is warm instead of freezing cold. The doctor takes notice of Monica's reaction and smiles. "All my patients expect it to be cold and are pleasantly surprised when they feel it's warm. I never liked cold gel, so I keep it in a warmer." As Dr. Stern continues to examine the babies, she continues with a smile on her face, "the babies look very good."

"So, can I get off bed rest?" an eager Monica asks.

"I don't see why not," the doctor answers. "Lemme ask you this. Have you had any more contractions?"

"No. None at all. In fact, I feel fine."

"I want you to take things slowly. No heavy lifting or strenuous activity."

As the doctor shuts off the machine and wipes Monica clean, the angel asks another question, "Umm, can I and Andrew, ummm...?" She looks at her husband and back at Dr. Stern. She tries not to blush as she finishes her question, "...make love?"

"I think that'll be okay."

The brunette angel smiles, but tries to keep the hunger out of her eyes. "Can I ask another question?" She sits up on the edge of the exam table.

Dr. Stern looks at her patient with compassion. She can sense that the younger woman is a bit embarrassed. "Sure. You can ask me anything."

"This pregnancy feels different."

"In what way?"

Monica looks at her husband. Andrew stands up. "I think Hannah needs to be changed. I'm gonna go get her a clean diaper." He slings the diaper bag over his shoulder, cradles his daughter and leaves the room. The doctor notices Monica sigh in relief. The mother-to-be continues, "I've noticed that I've really craved intimacy with Andrew this time around. With Hannah, I didn't have this kind of craving."

"All pregnancies are different. I have three kids of my own and each pregnancy was way different than the others."

"Does this mean that I'm having at least one wee lad? You know...umm...extra testosterone?"

"Perhaps," the doctor replies, "but I'd chalk it up to all pregnancies are different. Now, go home and enjoy being off bed rest."

Monica gets off the exam table and smiles, "Thanks."

"Now, don't overdo."

"I won't," she answers as she eagerly exits the room and finds her husband and daughter.

"Ready?" the blond angel asks.

"Let's go home." Monica places her hand in the crook of her husband's arm and the couple leaves the office.

_

* * *

---End of Chapter 16---_


	17. Chapter 17

_----Chapter Seventeen----_

_A/N--Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry it's taken me awhile to get another update. I moved (and am not completely moved yet) to another state, so things have been crazy. Some of the events in this chapter are taken from events that either my friends were a part of or I was a part of. I'm sorry if some of it is hard to read, due to formatting, but it just came out the way it did. At any rate, happy reading!_

_

* * *

_**Later that day.**

Monica lay in Andrew's embrace, basking in the glow of lovemaking. "I love you," she sighs, contentedly.

"I love you too," he replies, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Mmm! This was worth the wait."

"Go again?"

"Not yet," she purrs. "I love it when you hold me in your arms." She snuggles in closer.

"You feeling all right?"

"Yeah." She smiles as she lightly caresses her abdomen.

"How are Zig and Zag?" He places a gentle hand over hers.

This causes the brunette angel to giggle. "Are you gonna call them that their whole entire lives?"

He begins planting kisses on his wife. "I..." (kiss) "just..." (kiss) "might." Ending on a passionate kiss on the lips. "Do you still want to have a wedding?"

"Oh yes!" Her eyes sparkle.

"When do you want to do it?"

"I still want to do it the end of June."

"Are you sure? You'll be four and a half months along. Are you sure you'll be comfortable?"

"Of course!" Monica replies, with a wide smile on her face. "I wanna wear a white flowing gown with a wreath made of lilacs in my hair and a lilac bouquet." She becomes lost in thought as a dreamy look appears. "And I'll be barefoot, holding Hannah, who will wear a white dress too. I wanna look down the aisle and see my beloved waiting for me."

"You still want Tess to marry us?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I want us to get married under a white archway, graced with lilacs and white roses. And I want Gloria to be my Maid of Honour."

"You know," Andrew interjects, "she might be pregnant too by now. Is that okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I was just sayin'...."

Monica begins to get annoyed. "Saying...what?"

"Oh, never mind," he dismisses.

"No, what?"

"Sh...she might not want to," he backpedals.

"I doubt that," she snaps. "If she can't, then she can't, but pregnant or not, she'll want to. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Not at all!" he replies, embarrassed. "I think you're beautiful no matter what. You were beautiful before we got pregnant with Hannah; you were beautiful pregnant with Hannah and when you gave birth to her, and you're beautiful now. You'll always be beautiful to me."

"Awww!" she swoons, "You always know how to make me smile."

**

* * *

End of June (Monica's four and a half months along)**

Monica is pacing back and forth in her bedroom. "Tess, is she ever gonna get here? The wedding's gonna start in half an hour."

"Would you stand still?" Tess short of demands. "She'll be here soon. Don't worry."

"B...but what if she's not?" the brunette angel asks in a panic.

"MONICA!" Tess redirects her protégée firmly, putting her hands squarely on the younger angel's shoulders. Looking her straight in the eyes, the elder angel continues, "She will be here." Monica begins to look away. "Don't look away from me, Miss Wings. She IS coming."

As if on cue, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens to reveal an obviously pregnant Gloria.

"Gloria!" Monica sighs in relief. "You're here! And you're pregnant!" She studies her young friend.

"I am!" Gloria announces, grinning from ear to ear.

"And you're so big!" She adds. "How far along are you? You look bigger than I am."

This causes Gloria to giggle. "I know. I'm three months along." She pauses to let that sink in. "With identical triplets!"

"NO. WAY!"

"Way! When I told Mark and Lin, I rendered them speechless." The young angel stops, allowing this to sink in. She giggles harder, placing a hand on her abdomen.

"What, Angel Baby?" Tess asks.

"The girls are moving around. It feels like there's a bunch of butterflies inside."

"So, you're sure they're girls?" The elder angel continues her questioning.

"We don't know for sure yet and Mark and Lin want to be surprised. But I still think they're girls."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. I wasn't expecting to feel as great as I do, especially since I'm carrying triplets, but I do."

"No morning sickness?" Monica asks, shocked.

"Nope! None at all."

"Consider yourself blessed."

"I do. I'm kinda nervous about having a C-section. Since I'm having triplets, I can't give birth naturally." She shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. "Well, not everyone gets to deliver naturally, so I guess it's okay. I just want these babies to be healthy."

"Exactly!" Tess answers, giving the young brunette angel a light embrace. The elder angel feels a swift succession of tiny kicks and chuckles. "Oh Angel Baby, you've got an army in there!"

"Yeah!" she giggles, "Lin is so excited! She and Mark have tried for a baby for such a long time." Gloria's eyes meet her bulging belly and she sighs. "I...I almost feel guilty...." she adds, trailing off.

"Why?" The elder angel asks.

"She's lost six babies; the longest she's carried one was twenty-three weeks and here I am, my first pregnancy, I'm carrying three babies and I'm at twelve weeks."

Instinctively, Monica looks down at her own abdomen, and places a protective hand over her twins.

"She couldn't even carry one and I'm carrying three. The doctor says I'm doing well and the babies are healthy." She sighs. Tears roll down her cheeks as Tess wraps the young angels in her strong arms. "Here I am blubbering like a fool...." Gloria raises up and wipes her eyes. "It's your wedding day and it's a happy occasion."

Monica reaches out her arms. "It's okay. Come here." Gloria leaves Tess's embrace and the two young angels try to embrace, however their abdomens get in the way. They try again, to no avail. Soon, all three angels roar with laughter, which causes both sets of babies to kick and flutter within their mothers.

"I think the babies would've been friends," Gloria comments. Her face falls. "Sometimes I wish these babies were mine....I...I know I'm doing a good thing...and...and I'm happy for Mark and Lin, but I...uh....it's gonna be hard giving these little ones up." Tears begin forming. Tess moves toward the young angel, but she holds her hand up to stop her mentor. "No, I'm okay. This is Monica's special day...and...and I've still got time with these little ones."

"When are you schedules for your C-section?" Monica asks.

"Probably the beginning of November, but I'm hoping they can stay in until mid-November. It's all gonna depend on how they're growing and how mature their lungs are."

Tess looks at the clock. "OH! We've got to get you dressed!"

The angels spring into action and get themselves and six-month-old Hannah dressed. Soon, everyone is dressed and ready. Monica is wearing a simple straight white dress, with a sweetheart neckline and long, flowing sleeves. It reminds her somewhat of her favourite angel attire, long and flowing. A wreath of greenery and lilacs graces her head and her simple bouquet is made of lilacs, white roses and baby's breath, and tied together with a lilac coloured bow. Hannah is wearing a matching dress, but instead of wearing a wreath, she has a white and lilac lace headband. Gloria's dress matches Monica's, but is in a very pale shade of lilac. Tess wears a white clergy-style robe.

"You look beautiful!" the eldest angel remarks. She studies her protégée. "Are you okay?"

"I...I don't know why, but I'm nervous. Technically, we've been married for just over a year, but I'm nervous."

"Well, although you and Andrew did agree to this assignment, this is the first time the two of you will have made vows to each other in front of God and your friends." Tess puts the finishing touches on Monica's veil. "This is an exciting day for you two!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Mrs. Godly voices. The door opens to reveal Rafael. Monica smiles. "Rafael! How are you?"

"Good. You ready?"

"Yeah," she replies, grinning from ear to ear. The other angels are beaming.

Rafael's and Gloria's eyes meet. "Sunshine," he greets, studying his friend from head to toe. He can't help but notice how beautiful she looks. She seems to be glowing. He's not sure whether it's because of this happy occasion, or because she's pregnant, a dream she's had for awhile now, or what. "Beautiful!" he whispers instinctively.

"Huh?" Gloria answers, jolting the Hispanic angel out of his thought.

"Oh...you...you look lovely today."

"Thanks!" She smiles as the angels are locked in a gaze.

There's another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Monica answers.

The door opens to reveal Adam. "It's time, you guys."

The angels head out the door to the back yard, taking care that Monica and Andrew do not see each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guests are gathering outside. Chairs are set up, side by side, creating a center aisle. White wicker archways, with greenery weaved through, grace both the entrance and the altar. Celeste, the angel of cats and dogs, sees Monica step through the back door, and cues the musicians. The guests make their way to their seats and the musicians begin.

The Angel String Quartet begins playing "Pachelbel's Canon in D" and Andrew and Adam, his Best Man, and Tess, make their way to the altar. Next, Gloria makes her way down the aisle. Rafael smiles as their eyes meet for an instance. After the wedding party is in place, Tess cues the quartet.

Monica, holding Hannah in her arms and her bouquet in her hands, steps through the archway. Her eyes are on her beloved as she walks toward him. Andrew fights back tears of joy as she walks down the aisle. She joins Andrew at the front, and Tess begins.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, to join Andrew and Monica in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted by God, and signifying unto us the mystical union that exists between Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence in Cana of Galilee. It is therefore not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined.

I require and charge you both, as you stand in the presence of God, before whom the secrets of all hearts are disclosed, that, having duly considered the holy covenant you are about to make, you do now declare before this company your pledge of faith, each to the other.

Andrew, do you take Monica to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, respect and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others keep only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Monica, do you take Andrew to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, respect and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others keep only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Tess smiles and continues, "Will you join hands?"

Carefully, so as not to disturb Hanna, who has fallen asleep in her mother's arms, Monica hands her bouquet to Gloria and places her free hand in Andrew's.

"Andrew, repeat after me. "I, Andrew, take you, Monica,"

The blond angel smiles and begins, "I, Andrew, take you, Monica,"

"to be my wedded wife,"

"to be my wedded wife,"

"to have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"to have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"for better, for worse,"

"for better, for worse,"

"for richer, for poorer,"

"for richer, for poorer,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"to love and to cherish, through eternity,"

"to love and to cherish, through eternity,"

"according to God's holy ordinance;"

"according to God's holy ordinance;"

"and thereto I pledge you my faith."

"and thereto I pledge you my faith."

Tess then turns to Monica and continues, "Monica repeat after me. I, Monica, take you, Andrew,"

I, Monica, take you, Andrew,

"to be my wedded husband,"

"to be my wedded husband,"

"to have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"to have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"for better, for worse,"

"for better, for worse,"

"for richer, for poorer,"

"for richer, for poorer,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"to love and to cherish, through eternity,"

"to love and to cherish, through eternity,"

"according to God's holy ordinance;"

"according to God's holy ordinance;"

"and thereto I pledge you my faith."

"and thereto I pledge you my faith."

Tears of happiness stream down the brunette angel's face.

Tess lets the couple pause and for the reality of the moment to sink in before she continues. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual grace, signifying to all this union in holy matrimony, through the Church of Jesus Christ our Lord. May I have the rings?"

Adam and Gloria hand the rings to Tess, who prays over them. "Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving of these rings that they who wear them may abide in your peace, and continue in your favor; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Tess hands Monica's ring to Andrew and states, "Andrew, repeat after me. In token and pledge"

"In token and pledge"

"of our constant faith"

"of our constant faith"

"and abiding love,"

"and abiding love,"

"with this ring I thee wed,"

"with this ring I thee wed,"

"in the name of the Father,"

"in the name of the Father,"

"and of the Son,"

"and of the Son,"

"and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Andrew slips the ring on her finger. "I love you," he mouths.

Tess smiles, turns to Monica, and hands her Andrew's ring, "Monica, repeat after me. In token and pledge"

"In token and pledge"

"of our constant faith"

"of our constant faith"

"and abiding love,"

"and abiding love,"

"with this ring I thee wed,"

"with this ring I thee wed,"

"in the name of the Father,"

"in the name of the Father,"

"and of the Son,"

"and of the Son,"

"and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Monica places the ring on her beloved's finger. Tears continue to stream down her face.

"Forasmuch as Andrew and Monica have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God, and have pledged their faith each to the other, and have declared the same by joining hands and by giving and receiving rings; I pronounce that they are husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those who God has joined together let no one put asunder. Amen. Andrew, you may kiss your bride!"

Andrew places a gentle hand on her jawline, and places a delicate kiss on Monica's lips. They release and Tess concludes, "May I re-introduce to you Andrew and Monica Godly!"

The guests break out in applause as the quartet plays "Trumpet Voluntary." Gloria returns the bouquet to the bride.

"Ready?" Andrew asks.

"Absolutely!" Monica answers.

The couple swiftly walks down the aisle toward the entrance. Adam and Gloria lock arms and follow the happy couple down the aisle. Tess stays at the front until the music concludes. "Andrew and Monica Godly invite you to a reception next door." The guests begin to file toward the reception area.

**

* * *

That night. **

Andrew has just finished putting Hannah to bed. Monica slips under the covers as Andrew returns to the bedroom. He joins his wife, who snuggles up to her husband.

"I love you," he states, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," she says, returning the kiss.

"I am the happiest man on earth....or should I say, the happiest angel on earth or in heaven. I have a beautiful wife, a lovely daughter, and two more children on the way." He places a hand over the babies. "Thank you for being my wife."

Tears flow down the brunette angel's cheeks as she places a hand over her husband's. "Thank you for today." Without warning, a yawn escapes from Monica.

"I think we should go to sleep. You're already halfway there. Good night."

Monica doesn't hear the rest of his words, for she is fast asleep.

* * *

Rafael and Gloria sit on the swing outside in the cool, crisp air. The sky is clear as a bell; the moon and stars appear to shine brightly in the sky.

"I wish you didn't have to go back to North Carolina," Rafael laments.

"Me either," Gloria sighs. "I just want to stay here forever."

"Yeah." He runs his hand through her hair. "Sunshine."

"Huh?"

He studies her form. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks." She feels a flutter and giggles.

"The babies?"

"Yeah. Here, feel!" She takes his hand and puts it over the babies.

His eyes widen as he feels the babies flutter under his hand. "Wow! There are really three babies in there!"

"Mmm hmmm!" she answers, grinning with pride. "I wish they were ours," she whispers softly.

"Hmm?" He smiles. "_I wish they were ours_," he thinks to himself.

The young angel blushes. "Never mind."

"How long will you be in North Carolina?"

"Until the babies are born...well, until the doctor releases me." Her eyes are downcast.

"What is it?"

"It's gonna be hard giving these babies up. They're growing inside me. Even though they're not biologically mine, I feel like they're mine."

Rafael puts his arm around his friend and she snuggles into his embrace. "Sunshine." He places a gentle kiss on the top of her head, which causes her to stir. She lifts her head and their eyes meet. Before they know it, they lean into each other, landing in a passionate kiss.

_

* * *

---End of Chapter 17----_


	18. Chapter 18

_-Chapter 18-_

**July (Monica's 5 months along)**

* * *

Monica and Tess are shopping for Valerie's baby gift. Her shower is in a couple hours so Monica's feeling a bit pressed for time.

"I'm just not sure what to get her."

"Well," Tess replies, as the angel pair thumbs through baby clothes. "What was most helpful for you from Hannah's shower?"

"I really like the rubber duckie bath thermometer and I've already got that in the basket." She thumbs through various pink dresses until she spots a simple lime green sundress with tiny white polka dots and watermelons around the bottom. It has bloomers to match. "This is cute!" she squeals, showing it to the elder angel.

Tess smiles, "I like it!"

"Me too!" She continues to look through the rack.

"What are you doing?" a curious Tess asks.

"I wanna see if there are two more: one for Hannah and one for the baby." She spies two more and puts them in the basket.

"Still sure you've got one of each?"

"Absolutely!" Monica confidently answers.

"I know. You were right with Hannah and so you'll be right with the twins."

"Exactly!" Grinning, the brunette angel makes her way to the cash register to pay for her purchases.

Tess hangs back, shakes her head and smiles. "Oh, Angel Girl," she whispers to herself, "what am I gonna do with you?"

Meanwhile, Monica's up at the cash register.

"Next!" the cashier calls.

The brunette angel lays her purchases next to the register as the cashier begins ringing them up.

"Oh, this is a cute outfit!" she exclaims.

"I thought so." Monica is beaming.

"Three of them." The cashier notices the lady in front of her is visibly pregnant. "Having triplets, are you?"

"No," Monica laughs, "just twins. One's for my daughter, one's for my friend's baby girl and the third's for my other daughter." She instinctively touches her abdomen.

"I thought you said you were having twins?"

"I am! I'm having a girl and a boy and I've got one daughter at home with her father."

"Three kids! How nice! How old is your daughter?"

"Seven months."

"And these kids?" The cashier becomes increasingly confused.

"They're due in November." Monica laughs as a look of shock lands on the cashier.

"Three babies in less than a year! Oh my!" She bags up Monica's purchases and hands them to her. "Good luck to you."

"Thanks!" she exclaims as she takes the bag. Their hands accidentally touch. Monica turns serious. "I know things have been rough for you lately. Just know that God loves you and He hears your prayer."

A tear trickles down the cashier's face. "Thank you." The women smile, give each other a quick nod and release hands.

Monica rejoins her mentor. "Are you ready, Miss Wings?"

"Yeah. I need to get home and feed Hannah before the shower and then I'll need to wrap the gift."

The pair get into the red convertible and Tess starts the engine. "Never mind that. I'll wrap the gift while you feed Hannah."

**

* * *

**

Later that day at the shower

Monica and Tess pull up to the Parker's house for Valerie's baby shower. The two-story, white-bricked split foyer house is all decked out in pink ribbon. The yard is almost completely covered in "It's a Girl!" signs. Monica can't help but giggle at the sight. Tess sighs and rolls her eyes in disgust, causing Monica to giggle harder.

"What's wrong, Tess?"

"It looks like the house was hose down with Pepto Bismol!"

Monica continues to giggle. "Tess, remember she's a teenaged girl. They do stuff like that."

"Ugh!" she can't help but turn up her nose. "One or two signs and bows is surely enough, but this is a bit much."

As the pair get out of the car and walk up to the door, Monica states, "Remember. Teenaged girl."

"Huh." the elder angel sighs. "She's just a baby herself. She's too young to have a baby."

"I know," the younger angel responds, "this wee lass made some mistakes, but she's taking responsibility for her choices. She's got a good job and a family that loves her."

Tess smiles and thinks to herslef, _"How did this angel become so wise?" _"Angel girl, you're right."

Monica rings the doorbell and a petite middle-aged woman answers the door. "Ah! You must be Monica! Valerie's told me so many things about you!"

"Good things, I hope," Monica chuckles.

"Oh yes!" she smiles. "And you must be Tess!"

"I am. And you're?"

"Oh!" the lady startles. "I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Barbara Parker, Valerie's mom. Please, come in."

The angels do as instructed.

"Monica!" Valerie exclaims. "You came!"

"Of course!" Monica responds, hugging the young woman. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Tess!" the teen giggles. "You came too!"

"How are you, baby?" Tess beams at the young woman and envelops her in a loving embrace.

"I'm great!" She puts a loving hand over her abdomen. "I can't wait to meet my baby."

"It's not long!"

"The doctor said yesterday I've got two weeks left. I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Oh, baby girl," the elder angel begins, "You'll meet her soon enough. Two weeks isn't that far away."

"I know. I'm just so excited to meet her."

"Patience, child." Tess envelops her in another maternal embrace.

Soon, all the guests have arrived and the baby shower is underway. Valerie's older sister presents her with a cake. It's a cherry cake, which is Valerie's favourite, complete with vanilla buttercream frosting. Valerie loves valentines, so the cake has been decorated with red, pink and purple valentines and ribbons. Valerie squeals with delight. "Jacie, it's beautiful!" The guests agree it is a beautiful cake and delicious.

Next, the guests circle around so Valerie can open her gifts. She receives closthes of all sizes up to 2T, toiletries, layettes, toys and furniture. Barbara presents her daughter with two slim packages. Valerie opens the smaller package to reveal a two-paned picture frame. The first pane is empty so Valerie can use it for a picture of the baby. The second has a place for the baby's name, birthdate, weight and length. "Mom! I love it!" She reads the inscription on the bottom of the frame. "Mommy's little angel." A little angel sits in the lower left corner of the first pane. Valerie puts the picture frame aside and opens the larger packages, which reveals a large picture frame. "My adoption certificate!" She giggles with glee and shows it off. "Yes, it's official! I'm a Parker!" The guests cheer.

Soon, the party winds down and the guests begin to leave. Valerie thanks each guest as she leaves. A wave of fatigue washes over her and she stifles a yawn.

"You look tired," Tess comments.

"Oh, I'm fine," the young woman protests.

"Why don't you take a nap? We'll help your mom clean up," the elder angel suggests.

"No, really. I'm fine."

"Valerie," Monica begins, "go ahead and take a little nap. You'll need to rest up before the baby's born." Valerie starts to protest, but Monica stops her. "Trust me on this. You'll need all the rest you can get."

Valerie deflates a bit. "All right. Actually, I am kinda tired." She yawns and begins heading up the stairs. Suddenly, she stops.

"Valerie?" Monica asks, concerned.

"Get Mmmmm!" the girl doubles over in pain.

"I'll stay here with Valerie. Monica, go get Barbara," Tess instructs. Monica does as instructed as the elder angel attends to the young woman. "C'mon baby. Let's get you down the stairs."

Valerie nods as Tess helps her down the stairs. Another contraction hits and subsides. "Ow! This hurts!" She clings to the angel for comfort.

Barbara rushes to her daughter's side. "Valerie?"

"Mommy! It hurts!" Valerie cries as another contraction begins.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Barbara helps her daughter out of the house.

Tess takes charge of the situation and leads mom and daughter to the convertible. "I'll drive." Tess and Barbara help Valerie into the car. "Easy, baby." Barbara gets into the backseat with her daughter. Monica gets into the front passenger's seat and Tess backs out of the driveway.

**

* * *

**

At the hospital

Tess pulls up to the front of the hospital. "I'll go get a nurse and wheelchair," Monica declares as she exits the car. As briskly as she is able, she heads to the reception area, however, no one is at the desk. She locates a map and sees that the maternity department is on the top floor. She hurries over to the elevators and presses the button. "C'mon! C'mon! Hurry!" The elevator seems to take forever! She looks up. 3-2-1-G. Finally! The doors open up. The frustrated angle steps in, presses the button for the floor, the door closes, and the elevator ascends. Adding to her panic and frustration, the elevator stops on every floor, letting people on and off. Monica finds it increasingly difficult to hide her anxiety. At long last, the doors open to reveal the correct floor. She rushes to the reception desk at the waiting room. "My friend," she states, almost out of breath, "having a baby!"

The receptionist gets up and motions to an aide, who grabs a wheelchair and assists Monica into the chair. "Just remember to breathe," the receptionist instructs as the aide takes Monica to Antepartum.

"Not me!" the young angel protests, as the aide helps her into the bed and begins to take her vital signs.

"Your pulse and blood pressure are high." The aide makes notes on a computer screen. "Your name is?"

"Monica," she replies. "Monica Godly. But!" She tries to get up.

"Don't get up. We need to get your blood pressure down. Who's your doctor?"

Monica sighs in defeat. "Doctor Stern."

"How far along are you?"

"Five months with twins," she answers in resignation.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back in the car

Valerie's contractions become harder and closer together. As the pain increases, she begins crying. "Mommy! I'm s...s...sorry!"

"Just breathe, sweetheart." Barbara smooths her child's hair.

Tess looks at the hospital doors. "Where is she?" Then, she looks up to the heavens. "Father, give me strength not to RING HER NECK when she gets back down here!" She takes a breath and turns her attention to Valerie, who is in severe pain. "Valerie?"

"I have to push!"

"Not yet, honey." Barbara cautions. "Monica's not back with the wheelchair."

"But, she's coming! The baby's coming!"

"Tess!" Barbara calls.

Tess attends to the young woman. "Okay baby, lie back on the seat." She helps Valerie get situated as she rests on her mother. "I'm going to go get a wheelchair myself."

"No time!" Valerie cries. "She's coming!"

Suddenly, a nurse, on her way to begin her shift at the hospital, sees the commotion at the red convertible. "I'm Molly. How can I help?"

"Baby's..." the young woman states between breaths, "Baby's coming!"

"Okay. Will you let me take a look?" Valerie nods and Molly examines the young woman. Valerie feels another contraction and tries to push. "Don't push!"

"Breathe, honey," Barbara whispers into her daughter's ear.

"Sweetie," the nurse asks, "what's your name?"

"Valerie Ann Zinman. Umm, Valerie Ann Parker."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Okay, Valerie," Molly begins," we're gonna need to get you upstairs."

"WHAT?" Valerie blurts in a panic. "Why?"

"The baby's foot is trying to stick out so we'll need to do an emergency C-Section."

"No! Mommy!" the young woman cries.

The nurse makes a call on her cell phone and a couple techs arrive with a stretcher. They assist Valerie onto the stretcher and whisk her up to the maternity operating room. Barbara follows and Tess parks the car.

**

* * *

**

In the maternity unit

Barbara gives her daughter a quick kiss as she is taken into the OR. As Barbara makes her way to the waiting room, she notices a woman in a room who resembles Monica. "Monica?"

The woman looks at Barbara. "Barbara? How's Valerie?" She motions for her to come in.

"She's having an emergency C-Section. The baby tried to stick her foot out; she hadn't turned yet."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! And I'm sorry I wasn't able to get the wheelchair."

"Are you okay?" Barbara asks, concerned. "We were getting worried."

"I couldn't find anyone to bring a wheelchair, so I came up here," she explains, "Unfortunately, the receptionist thought **_I_** was having a baby." She chuckles. "Of course, I AM having a baby...well, two, but not right now."

"Are you and the babies okay?" Barbara notes the fetal monitors strapped to Monica's abdomen.

The young angel smiles and places a loving hand on her abdomen. "I'm fine and the babies are fine. My blood pressure was a little high and so they wanted to make sure I was okay."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in the OR

Valerie is prepped and ready for surgery. The anesthesia takes effect and she's fully under. A tear rolls out the side of her eye and down to her temple. The surgeon makes the first incision.

"_I'm scared!"_

_A bright light appears next to Valerie. She can't quite make out the blurry image before her, but it kind of looks like Tess. "Tess?"_

"_Fear not, baby girl. I am an angel, sent by God."_

"_No way. Really?"_

_The angel smiles, "Yes, really."_

"_I'm scared, Tess."_

"_I know you are. That's why the Father sent me."_

"_I don't feel so good."_

"_You've lost a lot of blood."_

"_What?" Valerie panics. "Am I gonna die? Is Bostyn okay?"_

_The angel smiles, "She's healthy and strong. Listen."_

_A baby cries and Valerie smiles with pride. "That's my girl!" Then, a serious look spreads across her face. "A...am I gonna die?" Another tear rolls down her cheek._

"_No, baby." She strokes the young woman's cheek. "You're gonna be just fine."_

_Valerie smiles, "Really?"_

"_Yes, really. In fact, you're gonna wake up in three-two-one."_

Valerie's eyes flutter open. She looks around to find herself in a recovery room. Her eyes focus and she spots her mother sitting beside her. "Mama?"

"I'm here."

"How's the baby? How's Bostyn?"

"She's perfect."

"I wanna see her. I wanna see my baby."

"You need to rest."

"I wanna see my baby. I wanna hold her."

"All right." She summons a nurse to bring the baby to the room. A few minutes later, the nurse brings the baby. Barbara picks the baby up from the bassinet and places the baby in Valerie's arms.

"Hi baby!" Valerie coos. "It's your mommy!" She studies her child. "You look just like me as a baby. I'll have to show you a picture." Another tear rolls down her cheek. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Are you still going to name her Bostyn?"

"Yeah," she looks at her baby. "She looks like a Bostyn. Yes, Bostyn Paisley Angel Parker."

"Angel?" Barbara asks, curious.

"Yeah. When I was having the C-Section, I guess I dreamed Tess was an angel. She was there the whole time, saying God loves me and everything will be okay." She holds her baby close. "I just wanna remember."

"Well, I think that's lovely. So, are you going to call her Bostyn or Angel?"

"I still wanna call her Bostyn." Valerie grows curious, "Did Tess ever find Monica?"

"Yes, well actually, I did." She tells the young lady about the sequence of events that unfolded during her surgery.

"Oh my goodness! Is she okay?"

"I'm just fine and so are the babies," a voice states.

"Monica!" Valerie exclaims. "Come in! Come meet my little girl."

Tess pushes Monica in a wheelchair into the room and next to the bed. "Oh sweetie, she's beautiful!"

"Thanks! I think so too. How are you?"

"I'm okay," Monica answers.

"Mom told me what happened."

"I'm so sorry."

"No! No! It's okay. I'm fine and little Bostyn is great. I just wanna know if you and the babies are okay."

"We're fine. I'm gonna be spending a couple days here for observation."

"Are you gonna hafta go back on bedrest?"

"Probably, but they're worth it."

"Which reminds me," Tess interjects, "we need to get you back to your room."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye, Monica. Bye, Tess." A knowing look is exchanged between elder angel and young woman. As the angel pair leave the room, Valerie turns her attention back to the baby in her arms. "Welcome to the world, sweetheart. I love you so much! I'll try to be a good mother to you. I think we have a guardian angel over us. Her name's Tess. She helped us when your mommy was scared. I know she'll help you too. I love you so much!"

* * *

-_End of Chapter 18-_


	19. Chapter 19

_-Chapter Nineteen-_

_

* * *

_

**Six weeks later, the middle of September (Monica's 6 ½ months along; Hannah's nearly 9 months old).**

_Upon release from the hospital (when Valerie had her baby) Monica was again put on bedrest for another twelve weeks. She's very anxious to get up. Andrew is making lunch and Hannah is in the living room, playing with her toys. Monica's resting on the sofa watching her daughter play. How she loves watching little Hannah play! "I still can't believe I'm a mother of a little girl and two more kids on the way." Hannah picks up a soft plastic block and bangs it against another on the floor, squealing with glee._

"Whacha got there, Hannah?"

The baby looks at her mother and cackles, holding the block out towards Monica.

"Oh! You got a block!"

Hannah then puts it in her mouth and begins chewing on the corner.

"Does it taste good? Huh? Does it taste good?"

The baby continues to laugh as she crawls over to her mother. She pulls up on the couch and stretches her arms out. "C'mere, baby girl." Monica sits up and lifts her daughter onto her lap. "Mama's lap is disappearing," she giggles as she tries to adjust herself and Hannah.

As mother and daughter are playing, Monica smells a familiar stench. "Let's get you changed, sweet pea." She sets Hannah on the couch while she stands up. After regaining her balance, she lifts Hannah into her arms, carries her upstairs into the nursery and puts her on the changing table. She opens her daughter's diaper. "Ewww! Who's a stinky baby?" she sing-songs as Hannah squeals, giggles and kicks.

Monica places a clean diaper on Hannah and tapes it closed. "All done!" she exclaims as she lifts Hannah into her arms, carries her to the rocking chair and sits down. "Whew!" she sighs, "These babies are getting too big for me to carry all three of you." The angel reaches for a book, "Would you like to read?" Hannah pats the book. "All right!" She opens the book and begins to read, "_The Cat in the Hat_"

_The sun did not shine._

_It was too wet to play._

_So we sat in the house_

_All that cold, cold wet day._

_I sat there with Sally._

_We sat there, we two._

_And I said, 'How I wish_

_We had something to do!'_

Meanwhile, Andrew is finishing cooking lunch, lasagna, cheese bread and salad and setting the table. He walks to the threshold of the dining and living room, "Monica?" He looks around and sees that she's no longer on the couch. "Monica?" He searches the downstairs and sees that his wife and daughter are nowhere to be found, so he ascends the stairs. "Monica?" He hears her voice and follows the sound to the nursery. There he sees his wife rocking their daughter and reading a book.

_We looked!_

_Then we saw him step on the mat!_

_We looked!_

_And we saw him!_

_The Cat in the Hat!_

_And he said to us,_

_'Why do you sit there like that?'_

The blond angel smiles as he takes in this sight. Hannah is snuggled around her mother's protruding belly. '_I love this woman!_' he thinks to himself.

"_I know it is wet," _Monica continues, not noticing her husband is watching.

"_And the sun is not sunny._

_But we can have_

_Lots of good fun that is funny!"_

Andrew clears his throat and Monica looks up and startles, "Oh! I didn't see you there!" He puts his finger to his lips and she looks down at their daughter, who is fast asleep. "I'll put her down," Andrew states as he walks toward the pair.

"No, I'll put her down," she rebuts.

"You're on bedrest."

"I know, but I rarely get to put her to bed."

"I understand," he continues, "but you've got to take care of yourself and the twins. You'll be off bedrest soon enough."

"Please, honey? I already carried her up here."

"All right, but let me help." He bends down to pick up his daughter, but Monica stops him. "I've got her. Just help me up." She extends her hand and Andrew helps her up.

Monica carries their child over to her crib and the couple place a gentle kiss as she puts the baby to bed. "Sleep tight, sweetheart."

"Lunch is read," the blond angel whispers as he puts his arm around her waist.

"After lunch, I think I'll take a nap." she yawns.

After lunch, Andrew cleans up while Monica stretches out on the sofa and quickly falls asleep. While Monica sleeps, Andrew decides to mow to yard. He finishes up the front yard and starts on the back, not hearing a car drive up to their house. Inside the house, Monica hears the doorbell ring. "Andrew?" She looks around and doesn't see him, so she gets up to answer as the doorbell rings again. "Coming!" The brunette angel answers the door to reveal Valerie and six-week old Bostyn. "Come in!"

"Hi Monica! How are you?" she exclaims, hugging her friend with one arm and holding Bostyn's carrier in the other.

"I'm well," the brunette angel replies, smiling.

"Wow!" Valerie exclaims, studying her mentor, "the babies are really growing! You look like you're about to pop!"

"I feel like I am, but I've got ten weeks to go." The women head to the living room and Monica hears Hannah crying. "Go on ahead while I get Hannah," she directs as she heads up the stairs.

"Hey, baby girl!" she greets as she enters the nursery. "You awake?" She bends over the crib, lifts the baby and loses her balance. "Ahhh!" she yelps as she stumbles, trying to regain her balance, unsuccessfully.

Andrew enters the house, hears a thud and a screaming Hannah. He dashes up the stairs, Valerie two steps behind, runs into the nursery and sees Monica and Hannah on the bloor. Andrew rushes up to his wife and daughter's side and helps them up. "Are you okay?"

Monica sighs in frustration. "Blast! I'm such a klutz!"

Andrew helps her into the rocking chair and scoops up a screaming Hannah.

"Hand her to me," she directs, arms stretched out. "Oh baby, mama's sorry!" She cradles her baby.

"Why didn't you let me get her?"

"You were outside. I knew you wouldn't hear me."

Valerie takes this time to slip back downstairs to her daughter. She unfastens the carrier belts and picks up Bostyn. She makes herself comfortable on the couch and waits for the Godlys to come downstairs. She tries not to listen in on the very loud conversation upstairs.

"You could've gotten me," Andrew states, annoyed.

"Our daughter was crying," she retorts, "I'm not just gonna sit there and ignore our daughter."

"You're on bedrest."

"You don't have to remind me. I've been on bedrest for nearly this entire pregnancy!"

"Well, you wanted this. You got pregnant on purpose."

The brunette angel furrows her brow. "Don't. Go. There," she quietly yells.

"You're right," Andrew hangs his head in remorse, realizing he crossed the line. "I shouldn't have said that." He kneels by her side. "I just worry about you. I want you and the babies to be healthy. That's all."

"I know," she replies, looking down at her husband. "I love you, Andrew and I know you worry about us, but you don't have to worry. I'll try to do better about bedrest."

"You've only got another six weeks left."

"I know," she sighs, "but I'm so bored and it's a total of twenty-four weeks I will have been on bedrest. That's six whole months!"

"This has been a difficult pregnancy for you. Now, if you strictly adhere to bedrest, perhaps we can talk Dr. Stern into letting you go to the Fall Festival next month."

"Really?" Monica excitedly shrieks and then she realizes Hannah's asleep in her arms. "You'd do that for me? You hate Halloween."

"But you love it and this will be Hannah's first Halloween." He raises up and places a light kiss on his wife's lips.

"Maybe we can dress her up as a pumpkin."

"Or a black cat." Andrew's enjoying this.

Monica looks at the door. "Valerie's over and she brought Bostyn. Could you carry Hannah for me?" Andrew starts to lift Hannah and Monica giggles. "The babies are kicking." Andrew places a loving hand over the babies and smiles. He pauses to savour the moment and then takes the sleeping baby. "Help me up?" He extends his hand, helps his wife up and the trio meet Valerie and Bostyn in the living room.

"How are you feeling?" the young woman asks.

"I'm okay. Just got a little off balance, that's all." She smiles as she sits next to her friend. "Now, let's see this beautiful wee lass of yours." Valerie places Bostyn in Monica's arms. "Hello baby girl! You are just beautiful!"

Valerie smiles with pride. "Thanks. I never thought I'd love something as much as I love being a mother. I can't remember what my life was like before her and imagine my life without her."

Monica looks over at Hannah sleeping in her father's arms and then at her protruding abdomen, "Same here. They're such blessings."

"I want to ask you a question."

"All right," Andrew answers.

"Sure. Go ahead," Monica answers.

"Hannah's baby dedication is next Sunday and I know this is such short notice," Valerie begins, "but I've been thinking over and over and I can't think of anyone better suited. Would you be willing to be Bostyn's Godparents? I...i...it's not normally done at my church, the Godparent thing, but I got to thinking and I think it's a really good thing and I want the best for her."

"Sure," the blond angel responds.

Monica looks at Bostyn asleep in her arms, "I'd be honoured."

"What church?" Andrew asks.

"First Christian. Service is at ten."

Andrew looks at his wife and back at Valerie. "We'll be there."

"Is there anything we need to bring?" Monica asks.

"Tess if she can come," Valerie answers.

"If she's able, I'm sure she will," Monica confirms.

The trio talk and then Valerie checks her watch. "I've gotta go. I have her six week checkup in an hour." They say their goodbyes and Valerie leaves with Bostyn. Andrew then walks out to the mailbox and finds a letter from Gloria. He enters the house ans Monica is settling on the couch. Hannah's in her jumpseat nearby. "We've got a letter from Gloria."

"Really!" her face brightens, "read it!"

Andrew opens the envelope, takes out the letter and reads:

_Dear Monica, Andrew and little Hannah and oh yes, Twin 1 and Twin 2,_

_Okay, that sounds like Dr. Seuss and Thing 1 and Thing 2, sorry! How are you five? Know Hannah's growing like crazy. Is she walking yet? Mmm, she's a bit too young for that, I suppose, but I bet she's really crawling around._

_How are you feeling, Monica? I know the twins are growing fast and you're anxious for them to be born. Are you still on bedrest? I bet that's been difficult, especially with little Hannah. Hopefully you'll be up and about soon enough. November will be here sooner than you realize._

_The triplets are growing and they're so active at night, especially. It makes it hard to sleep, but I don't mind. I like feeling them inside. I'll miss that when they're born. Mark and Lin are getting excited. They've already picked out names for the girls: Rio Flynn, Finley Bella, and Willow Rae. Aren't those just awful? I know, I shouldn't criticize, but yikes! Me, I would've chosen Haley Elizabeth, Sophia Lauren, and Kathryn Leandra. But they're not mine, so I suppose Rio, Finley and Willow are fine. I'm rambling, sorry._

_I'm on limited bedrest for the duration and go on complete bedrest in October. Raphael's been here since August and will stay with me until after babies are born. Who knows? If the Father wills, maybe Rafael and I will be together._

_Well, I've carried on long enough. Take care and say hello to Tess for me!_

_Love,_

_Gloria_

"She's a character!" Monica giggles.

"I can't imagine her and Raphael together," Andrew chuckles. "Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that, but..."

"I was thinking the same thing and those names. Yikes is right! I much prefer hers," the brunette angel quips.

"Me too!"

Monica sighs and becomes serious. "I'd hate it if I had to carry a child and then hand it over when it's born. And she's handing over three."

**

* * *

**

Five weeks later. It's the end of October. Monica's eight months along and almost off of bedrest. Hannah's ten months old. It's the day of the Fall Festival.

Monica's excited—she's taking a break from bedrest for the Fall Festival. She's been extra good, either staying in bed or resting on the couch without getting up except when absolutely necessary. Time seems to tick by slowly, but finally the time arrives. Excitedly, the brunette angel pulls out a pumpkin costume out of Hannah's closet. "Oh sweetheart, you're gonna look so cute in this costume!" Hannah pulls up in her crib and giggles. "Let's get you dressed!" Monica lays the costume over the rocking chair, doing her best not to mess up her costume. Then, she walks to the crib to pick up her daughter.

Suddenly, Andrew walks into the room, "I'll get her."

"But I want to get her dressed. After all, it's her first Halloween and Fall Festival."

"You can, but the doctor doesn't want you to lift her out of bed."

"All right." She kisses her husband on the cheek. "I love you!"

The blond angel walks over to the crib and lifts the baby out. "C'mon Hanna Banana, your mommy wants to get you dressed." The baby giggles as her father passes her to her mother. "I'm gonna get my costume together. See you in a few...Martha!"he smiles.

"You're dressing up?" a surprised Monica asks.

"Well," he begins, "it is Hannah's first Halloween and Fall Festival."

Monica giggles as her husband blushes. Then, she turns her attention to her daughter. "Now, let's get you dressed. I wonder what your daddy's gonna dress up as?"

Soon, it's time to go to the Festival. Monica, dressed in Early American attire, complete with white bonnet, waits at the foot of the stairs. Hannah kicks and squeals in her stroller. The brunette angel hears a door open and soon he appears as George Washington. Monica giggles, "You look great!"

Andrew smiles as he takes in his wife's beauty. "And you look lovely." He descends the stairs and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Shall we, Martha?"

A cool crisp chill and the smell of cinnamon, cloves, apples and pumpkin spice fill the air. Monica sees a booth with a sign that reads _Costume Contest_ and heads toward it. "Let's enter!"

"I dunno," a reluctant Andrew answers.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Monica's grinning from ear to ear, like a kid in a candy store.

"Really Monica...a costume contest?" Andrew asks, still not too thrilled with the idea.

"Please?" she begs, batting her eyes.

"All right," he relents.

"May I help you?" the lady at the booth asks.

"Sign us up as George and Martha Washington under the Couples category."

"Oh, hi!" the lady's eyes brighten as she looks up, "How are you feeling, Monica?"

"I feel great!"

"Not long now!" the lady grins.

"Just another month...in time for Thanksgiving, I hope!" she replies, patting her abdomen.

"And doesn't Hannah look cute in her little pumpkin outfit?" she coos. "Are you gonna sign her up too?"

"Sure! Sign her up. Infant category."

"Go on back," the lady directs, "The contest will begin in about fifteen minutes."

The Godlys take a seat near the stage and wait for the show to start. Andrew leans over and whispers to his wife, "Why did you sign Hannah up? I'm not that wild about Hannah being in a pageant."

"It's not a pageant," she defends, "it's a costume contest. Besides, I think she'll win, won't ya?" Monica leans down as best she can and tickles the baby's chin, eliciting a giggle. Andrew sighs.

Soon, the MC takes the stage and the audience applauds. "Welcome to our annual Fall Festival Halloween Costume Contest! I know all of you are excited, so let's get started. First up is our Infant category—babies up to two years of age."

Monica motions for Andrew to take Hannah up to the stage. Andrew lifts his daughter out of the stroller, rolls his eyes and grins at his wife. Then he takes the baby to the stage.

"Next up," the MC announces, "is Number Six, Hannah Godly!"

The audience claps as Andrew walks across the stage with pumpkin-clad Hannah. Monica whistles and Andrew shoots her a look.

"That's my baby girl!" a voice cheers.

Monica turns around and sees Tess standing in the back. "Tess!" she calls and waves.

Tess walks toward Monica and approaches her as Andrew and Hannah return from the stage. Monica holds her hands out and kisses her daughter, "Oh, my baby girl! You did so well!"

"Tess!" Andrew greets, "how are you?"

"I'm well. I just came back from North Carolina. Gloria had the babies last week."

"How is she?" a concerned Monica asks as a squirming Hannah sits in what's left of her mother's lap.

"She's doing well and the girls are healthy."

"So? What did they weigh and what did Mark and Lin name them?" the brunette angel asks.

"Rio Flynn is the largest at four pounds, two ounces. Finley Bella is next at three pounds, ten ounces. Willow Rae is the smallest at three pounds, four ounces."

"Ouch!" Monica winces. "That's twelve pounds of baby! And to think they were hoping for a November delivery. They would've been huge!"

"How's Gloria?" Andrew inquires.

"She's having a tough time, but Rafael's with her. She'll stay in the hospital until the end of next week. The babies will probably stay in for another month."

"Have Mark and Lin let her see the babies?" Monica asks.

"Yes, she's allowed to go into the NICU any time she wants."

Suddenly, they hear the MC. "The last category up is the Couples Costume."

"Well, that's us!" the brunette angel states as she passes Hannah to Tess. Then she and Andrew line up for their turn across the stage.

"Next up," the MC announces, "is Number Three, Andrew and Monica Godly as George and Martha Washington!" The couple walks across the state. Andrew blushes as the couple hears Tess cheer.

After the contestants finish crossing the stage, the MC takes the microphone, "This concludes the costume contest. The judges will tally up the votes. Awards will be presented for First, Second and Third place in each category and then best overall at seven. In the meantime, check out the pumpkin pie contest or the rides. See you at Seven!"

The three angels stroll through the park taking in the sights, smells and tastes of the Festival. They split a funnel cake and roasted pecans. After dinner, they make their way back to the stage.

"May I have your attention, please?" the MC announces, "We have the winners of the Costume Contest!" The audience becomes quiet. "The first category is Infants up to two years of age. May I have all the infants on stage?"

With Monica's gentle prodding, Andrew, once again, carries Hannah on stage.

The MC continues, "Third prize, dressed as a pirate, goes to Cody Langford. Second prize, dressed as a pumpkin, goes to Hannah Godly." Monica shrieks with delight as Andrew accepts Hannah's trophy. The MC concludes, "And first prize, dressed as a black cat, Kaylee Anderson!"

Monica leans over and whispers to her mentor, "I know I should've gone with the cat."

Tess smiles and ignores the comment, "She looks so lovely!"

Andrew and Hannah meet the pair. Monica's still giggling with glee, "My baby!" and kisses her daughter on the cheek. Hannah immediately starts fussing.

"I'll take my little God daughter," Tess exclaims as she reaches for the baby.

The MC announces the winners for the other categories. "Last, we have the Couples Costume. Please join me on the stage."

"That's us!" Monica remarks as she and Andrew make their way to the stage.

"Third place winner, dressed as Sherlock Holmes and Watson, goes to Todd and Jenna Lane. Second place, dressed as Anthony and Cleopatra, goes to Anthony and Chloe Nelson. First prize, dressed as George and Martha Washington, goes to Andrew and Monica Godly!" As the angel couple receives their trophies, she whispers, "Don't go too far." The MC continues as the other couples clear the state, "May I have all the first place winners on stage?" She allows the contestants to return to the stage. "The winner of Best Overall Costume, dressed as George and Martha Washington, Andrew and Monica Godly!"

The couple receives their award, Monica more enthusiastic than Andrew (although he did his best to hide his hesitancy about being on stage). Then the couple meets Tess and a sleeping Hannah. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks!" Monica replies. Then she looks at her daughter. "I think we need to take someone home," she comments, smiling.

"And I know someone who needs to get off her feet. You look tired," Andrew adds.

"Yeah," she answers, trying to stifle a yawn. "It's so good to see you, Tess!" She hugs her mentor.

"You too!" hugging her back. "I'll see you later, too, Angel Boy!"

"Bye, Tess and thanks!"

The angels part ways and the Godlys head home.

_

* * *

_

-End of Chapter 19-

_A/N—Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I'm getting writer's block. I'm putting this story on hiatus for a bit until the muse hits me again. I do want to complete this story eventually. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

_A/N—Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. I did have serious writer's block, but I'm back. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**The end of November. Thanksgiving's around the corner. Monica's made it to term; the babies are due any day. Hannah's eleven months old.**

* * *

The autumn sun shines through the window, awakening Monica from her slumber. She opens her eyes and turns toward her husband. However, she sees that he is no longer in bed. "Andrew?" she calls. "Andrew?" She rolls to her side and pushes herself up to a sitting position.

"Good morning!" Andrew calls, with Hannah in his arms. "Guess who wanted to greet you this morning?"

She smiles and holds her hands out to receive her daughter. "Good morning, sweet Hannah. How's my baby girl?"

Hannah snuggles up against her mother and pats her shoulder. "Ma ma ma ma ma!"

Andrew smiles and takes in the sight before him. He sits down beside his beloved and takes her hand into his. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ready to have these babies."

"Any contractions yet?"

"No," she replies, shifting her daughter around. "I'm still hoping that they'll be born Thursday. I want these babies to be Thanksgiving babies. After all, Hannah is a Christmas Eve baby. And then next year, we can have a little boy on Halloween."

"So, you want all our children to have holiday birthdays," he chuckles.

"Why not? That way, none of them will feel left out. Besides, I think it would be neat for all of them to have holiday birthdays."

Andrew stops in his tracks. "You're still wanting a fourth kid next year?"

Monica shifts Hannah again and sighs. "Andrew, let's not start this. You know I do and I know you don't."

"I didn't want a second baby so soon after having Hannah and you got pregnant on purpose. I feel awful for saying that because I love the twins, but I know you'll do that again and get pregnant on purpose."

"Do we have to have this argument again? We were having a nice morning and I don't like arguing in front of our daughter."

"You're right," he sighs. "We were having a nice morning and we don't need to spoil it for our daughter...or our twins."

"AAAAAAAA! MA MA MA MA MA!" Hannah squeals with glee, causing the couple to laugh.

"You still want to name the babies Aaron David and Andrea Elyse?"

"Yes," she smiles looking at her abdomen. "And I can't wait to meet little Aaron and little Andrea."

"Me too," he echoes, giving his wife a gentle kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**Thanksgiving Day**

Thanksgiving morning arrives and Monica is not showing any signs of labour. She makes her way downstairs to the smell of fresh cinnamon rolls and orange juice.

"Morning, honey," Andrew greets. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling just fine."

"Any contractions?"

"No," she sighs. "Nothing."

Andrew's face falls.

"I wanted these babies to be born today," she sighs, trying to hold back tears.

"I know," he consoles, serving her plate. "But perhaps these children have a different idea."

"I was hoping to see these babies today."

"If you want," he suggests, "we could have Doctor Hammonds come over and examine the babies."

"I'd like that. The first twin feels like he's off a bit."

"Oh?"

"I mean, he almost feels sideways."

Curious, he continues, "So, that could mean you can't go into labour?"

"I suppose so."

"Let me give her a call before she heads out for her Thanksgiving dinner, and see if she can bring her portable ultrasound machine."

"Okay." She hears Hannah whimpering through the baby monitor. "I'll go get our daughter while you make the phone call."

Monica goes upstairs, while Andrew picks up the phone and dials Sheryl's number. "Hello, Sheryl?"

"Yes?" she answers, "How's Monica?"

"She's concerned about the babies."

"How so?" she asks.

Andrew begins to explain, "She says she feels that the first twin feels a bit off."

"Off?"

"Yes, like he's sideways or something like that. She's wondering if you could bring your portable ultrasound machine over to check the babies' positioning. She is bound and determined for these babies to be born today."

"I'll be right over. I don't know if it's realistic, but I'll do what I can if it's feasible."

They hang up and the doctor knocks on the front door. Andrew answers.

"I'm glad you could come. Monica's resting on the couch." He leads her into the living room. There, she sees Monica, on the couch, resting with her eyes closed.

"Monica?"

The brunette angel opens her eyes. "I'm glad you're here."

"Andrew says that you think one of the babies may be transverse?"

"I do. He feels different than Hannah did or the other twin does."

"Well," the doctor begins, "you are having twins."

"I think that's pretty obvious," she remarks.

"Let's see these babies." Sheryl unpacks her machine and sets it up. Then, she squirts the cold gel on the angel's abdomen, which causes Monica to shriek.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that gel."

"I don't think anyone ever does." She moves the wand around and settles in a spot. "I think you're right. Twin A is definitely transverse. The chances of you going into labour are slim to none."

Monica sighs with relief; she was correct.

"So, what does that mean?" Andrew queries.

"I'll need a C-Section," Monica answers, disappointed.

"Yes, you probably will."

"Can I have the C-Section today?"

"I don't think that will be possible," the doctor answers, "I'm sorry."

Monica sighs, trying to hold back tears.

"I know you were wanting the babies to be born on Thanksgiving," Andrew consoles, "but I want what's best for our children. Today may not be the best day for them to be born."

Tears flow down the brunette angel's cheeks. "I'm ready for these babies to be born. My ankles are swollen; I don't know how much bigger my abdomen could grow. I can hardly walk or pick up Hannah. I want to meet these babies today."

"I'd like to check your blood pressure," the doctor begins, "but first, you'll need to calm down. You're turning red and I want to make sure the swelling in your limbs aren't from pre-eclampsia."

Unfortunately, this causes Monica to panic.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Andrew begins, "please, calm down. We don't want our children to be in danger due to your blood pressure going too high."

"I can't," she cries. "I want them to be born and not be hurt."

He begins stroking her hair. "So do I. Breathe with me." He begins breathing slowly, taking deep breaths, and soon, she follows suit.

After Sheryl sees that the angel is sufficiently calm, she gets out her blood pressure cuff from her bag. "Now, let me check your blood pressure." She wraps it around the angel's left arm and takes her pressure. "It's reading high. Let me try it on your other arm." She does the same with her right arm. "It's still reading high. I don't like these numbers."

Alarmed, Andrew tries to speak, "W...What's...What is it?"

"It's 159 over 95, which means we need to have these babies right away."

Suddenly, Monica is afraid.

"I'm going to call the hospital and schedule an OR for as soon as possible."

Monica latches on to her husband. "Andrew, I'm scared."

"Everything's going to be fine," he tries to assure himself more than her.

"I wish I didn't have to have a C-Section. I want to have these babies naturally." She smoothes her hand over her abdomen.

"Angel Girl," a female voice booms, "Quit the whining and suck it up."

The angels look around and see Tess entering the house through the front door.

"Tess!" Monica exclaims.

"I heard, Angel Girl. I'm here to baby-sit Hannah for you."

"Thanks for coming," Andrew states.

Dr. Hammonds gets off the phone and joins the trio, "I've got the OR reserved in an hour and a half, so we need to go ahead and go."

Andrew helps his wife into the car while Tess packs Monica's bag. Hannah is asleep in her crib.

After the Godlys pull out of the driveway, Tess prays, "Father, help them. They'll have three babies under a year old and I have a feeling she'll try for a fourth right at the New Year. Let those babies be okay. Let Monica be okay too."

* * *

**At the hospital**

Monica has been prepped and is waiting to be taken to the OR for her C-Section. Although she tries to hide her fear, her hands are trembling. "Andrew," she begins, "I'm afraid. I don't want to be cut open."

"I know, but we want these you and these babies to be healthy when they're born."

"You're right," she sighs.

"Just think," he begins, smoothing her hair, "in a little over an hour, we'll have two new babies. We'll have two beautiful daughters and a handsome son."

"A son, who will look just like his daddy."

"And another daughter, who will look just like her mother."

She reaches out and strokes her husband's cheek. "I love you."

A nurse enters the bay. "Monica Godly?"

"Yes," Monica responds.

"We're ready for you. Are you ready to see these babies?"

She takes her husband's hand and gives it a squeeze. "Just a minute."

Andrew begins to pray, "Father, this is it. We're about to welcome two new babies into the world. Please guide Dr. Hammonds' hands as she delivers these babies. Be with her staff and be with Monica too, as she undergoes this surgery. We ask that everything goes well, but we also ask that Your will be done."

"Now I'm ready," Monica announces.

Two orderlies guide Monica's gurney into the OR. Andrew follows until they get to the OR doors. He bends down and kisses his beloved's cheek. "I love you. See you soon."

Before she knows it, Andrew is escorted into the room, clad in scrubs. He sees her lying on the table, with a sheet hiding her midsection. He takes his seat beside his wife and the doctor begins her incision. After a few tugs, the first baby is out and lets out a loud wail.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announces.

Monica turns to look at her husband, "It's Aaron!"

Andrew smiles and tries to wipe the tears of joy away. "Our son."

After the doctor hands off the first baby, she goes in for the second. A few tugs and she delivers the second baby. "It's a girl!"

"Andrea!" Monica whispers, as her eyes close.

"Monica!" Andrew shouts in horror.

"Doctor!" the anaesthesiologist cries, as her blood pressure drops.

"Get him out of here!" the Doctor Hammonds directs, as an aide escorts Andrew out of the OR and two nurses whisk the twins to the nursery.

Andrew sits in shock in the surgical waiting room. He feels like his world is crumbling down around him. "Father," he prays, "I thank you for the beautiful gift of Aaron and Andrea, but I ask you to be with Monica. Yes, I know that if she dies, she'll go back to you, but she's my wife for this assignment, and I would miss her. Plus, the children need a mother. Yes, they would be fine if she's not around, but I ask that it be your will to bring her back to us."

Before he knows it, the doctor comes out of the OR. "Andrew?" He stands up. "How's my wife?"

"She lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay."

"C...can she still have children? She wants to have one more."

"If you're asking whether or not I had to do a hysterectomy on her, I did not."

He breathes a sigh of relief.

"I know she's headstrong and will do as she pleases, but I would recommend that she wait to try for a fourth baby."

"Yes, she is headstrong," he chuckles. "And I have a feeling we'll be back here next Halloween if she has her way." He becomes serious. "How are the twins?"

"They're just fine. You can go see them in the nursery if you'd like. They are both big for twins; six pounds each and nineteen inches long."

"I can't wait to meet them," he smiles.

The doctor shows him to the nursery. "Your wife is resting in recovery. She'll be assigned a room in an hour."

"Thanks," he replies, "looking at his babies in warmers."

"You can go in if you'd like."

Grinning, he opens the nursery doors and steps in. He walks over to the warmers and sits down. "Hey kids, I'm your daddy. I'm glad to meet you. Andrea, you look just like your mother and older sister, and Aaron, I do think you look like me."

* * *

**In Monica's room**

Andrew walks into his wife's room and sees her asleep on the bed. "Monica," he calls, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Her eyes flutter open. She sees her husband and smiles. "Andrew."

"I was so worried," he chokes, trying to keep the tears threatening to fall, at bay.

"I'm fine now. How are the babies?"

"They're beautiful."

As if on cue, two nurses enter, pushing bassinets. "Here are your babies, Mrs. Godly." They check the wristbands and then leave the room.

"Oh Andrew!" she exclaims. "Look at them! I can't believe they're ours."

"I love you!" he states, through his tears, "I'm glad all three of you are okay. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"I'm here," she reassures. "I'm not going away. I want to raise these three and the baby we'll have next year, together with you."

Andrew decides to ignore the part about a fourth baby and concentrates on his wife and newest additions to the Godly family. He picks up Aaron and places their son in her arms.

"Oh Andrew! He looks just like you!"

Then, he picks up Andrea and shows her to her mother. "And she looks just like you."

"We make beautiful babies, don't we?"

"We do," he replies. "Happy Thanksgiving, Monica."

"And Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Andrew."

The couple spends the rest of the day admiring the newest Godly children.

_-End of Chapter 20_

* * *

_A/N-Thanks for your patience. I know many of you had messaged me wondering when I would update. I will do my best not to let the next update be so far away._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

* * *

**Six weeks later. It is mid-January of the next year.**

It is the middle of the night and Andrew is wide awake; he can't sleep. He looks over at his sleeping wife and decides to get up. Tossing and turning in bed will most likely awaken her, and with two new babies and a one-year-old, he concludes that she needs as much sleep as she can get. Quietly, he kisses his wife on the cheek. He freezes when she moans, but breathes a sigh of relief when she rolls over, still asleep. He walks over to his sleeping twins and places a soft kiss on their heads. Looking at their sleeping forms, he falls in love with them again. Although he felt differently when Monica told him she was expecting again, he couldn't imagine a day without them. He exits the room and makes his way down the hallway, trying not to disturb Hannah or Tess.

"_Ah Tess!" _he thinks to himself,_ "She has been a help to them since the twins' birth." _He doesn't know how they would have made it without her help.

Andrew hears a whimper from Hannah's room, so he silently peeks into her room. It seems that she is still asleep. Apparently, she is dreaming. He hopes it's a pleasant dream, so he stands there and waits to see whether or not she's going to wake up. Fortunately, she continues to sleep.

He descends the stairs and decides to stretch out on the couch. Monica and the babies' six week check-up is tomorrow and he knows she'll be begging for baby number four soon. He looks at the collage of pictures on the opposite wall. Their wedding picture is in the center, and each of the babies new born pictures are surrounding the wedding picture, but there's a space for baby number four's picture. He looks at the vacant place and sighs. "_I'm not ready for a fourth baby," _he sighs to himself, _"but I know if she has her way, we'll have our fourth child around Halloween."_

The blond angel looks to Heaven and begins to pray, "Father, you know how each of us feels about a fourth baby. I'm going to submit to your will. If it's your will that we have a fourth this year, then help me be ready. I can't do it without your help."

"Can't do what?" a familiar voice asks behind him.

Andrew turns around and sees his wife descending the stairs.

"I know you want a fourth baby this year, and I was just telling the Father that I can't do it; I can't handle four babies under the age of two without His help."

Monica approaches her beloved, and sits down beside him on the couch. "We know each other so well," she chuckles as she begins, wrapping her arms around him, "I know that you're thinking about the fact that we just had the twins and Hannah just turned one."

"But you still want a fourth right away," he concludes.

"Yes, I do," she answers.

"But why?" he asks, not understanding her reasoning. "Why do you want all of them in a row instead of spaced out a bit?"

"I want our children to be close together in age. I've always thought if I ever got to live as a human and have babies, that I would want them all to be almost the same age."

"It...it just...well, to me, it doesn't make much sense. Almost as soon as you give birth, you're wanting another one. Don't you want to just enjoy each baby and let him or her be the baby for awhile, without having another one immediately?"

"I see what you're saying, and I did miss getting to do a lot with Hannah her first year, but this is something that's important to me."

"And what about your body?" he continues. "You were on bed rest almost the entire time with the twins, and we nearly lost them...and you. And now you want to tax your body further with a fourth right away?"

"It doesn't make much sense on the surface, but it does to me. Plus, since Hannah and Andrea are less than a year apart, I don't want Aaron to be left out. He needs a little brother close to his age."

Andrew kisses his wife on the top of her head. "And just after Thanksgiving this year, are you going to talk about having a fifth child around Labour Day? And you know, there isn't a holiday in August..."

"No!" She interrupts. "I believe a fourth child, a second boy, will complete our family. Just think about it...two girls and two boys. It's perfect!"

Andrew raises an eyebrow.

"We have Hannah Tess, Aaron David, and Andrea Elyse. We need a son to have an H name...ummm, like Hayden."

"I like Hayden," Andrew grins, forgetting that he was upset a few minutes ago.

Monica smiles, knowing she's won the argument. "We'll have a wee lad on Halloween, named Hayden. You know you've always hated Halloween, and having our last child on Halloween should make it a good day for you."

Andrew sighs, knowing he's lost the debate. "Yes. Yes, it will," he smiles, and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

Suddenly, they hear two loud wails from upstairs. "Looks like our littlest daughter and oldest son need us right now," Monica smiles.

Andrew stands up as Monica holds her hands out. He helps her stand and they walk up the stairs with their arms around each other's waists.

* * *

**Ten weeks later. It is the beginning of April. The twins are 4 ½ months old and Hannah is 15 ½ months old.**

Monica sits in the twins' nursery, feeding the babies. She looks at her babies and thinks back to just about a year ago when she was rocking Hannah at this same age. A year ago, she was in the throes of morning sickness, but things feel different this time around...an absence. She hasn't had even the slightest bit of nausea since before the twins were born. _Am I pregnant?_ She thinks to herself. _Or, am I not? Guess I shouldn't worry about whether or not I am until I know for sure one way or the other._

The familiar tugging sensation she feels on her breasts, as the twins continue to feed, lulls her to sleep. Andrew walks past the nursery, holding Hannah. He stops and takes in the sight in front of him. _I love her! I want to spend an eternity with her._ He sees their twins cradled in her arms. _My life is perfect! I've got two beautiful daughters, a handsome son, and I am married to the most beautiful woman in all of heaven and earth._

"Daddy!" Hannah squeals, as she pats her father's face, causing Monica to startle awake.

"Hey you two!" she smiles. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh," he replies, shifting a squirming Hannah in his arms, "we just got upstairs."

"What does Hannah have all over her dress?" Monica inquires, curiously.

Andrew looks at his eldest daughter's pink stress, covered in brown stains. "We made chocolate donuts for breakfast."

"You gave our daughter chocolate donuts?"

"Cha! Cha!" Hannah, clapping her hands, screeching with delight.

"See? She likes chocolate donuts, don't you, Hannah Banana?" He tickles her ribs, making her laugh.

Aaron detaches from his mother's breast and begins squirming. "I think Aaron's done and Andrea looks like she's about done. I can get Hannah cleaned up." She shifts the twins around so she can reach for her elder daughter.

"I'll get her cleaned up. She's due for a bath anyway, aren't you sweetie?"

"As soon as I get these little ones burped, we'll join you guys. These little ones need their baths too."

Andrew begins taking Hannah's dress off, leaving her in just her diaper. "How are you feeling? Still no nausea or morning sickness?"

"Nope," she replies, as she adjusts Aaron to burp him. Andrea begins squirming as she finishes her meal. "None at all." She sighs and fights off a tear. "I was really hoping that we would complete our family on Halloween, but it doesn't look like it will happen."

The blond angel sets Hannah down, walks over to his wife and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "It'll happen when and if it should happen. I think we have our hands full with the three we've got." Monica begins to protest, but he stops her. "Listen, I know you're set on having another holiday baby. Perhaps we'll have a fourth on New Year's or Valentine's Day? I find it a very romantic idea to have a baby on Valentine's Day." He plants a passionate kiss on her lips.

Instinctively, Monica leans in and moans. However, having an infant in each arm makes it almost impossible to complete the embrace. She giggles as she breaks the kiss. Looking down by her lap, she sees her chocolate-covered daughter patting her knee. "Mama, up!"

"Does my little Hannah want in mama's lap?" Hannah raises her arms. "A little help here, Andrew?"

Andrew picks Aaron up and begins to burp him while Monica shifts Andrea to let Hannah crawl onto her lap.

"And you still want a fourth," Andrew chuckles.

"Yes!" she smiles, as she balances her daughters in her lap, not bothering with the fact that her top is exposed—something that doesn't go unnoticed by her husband.

Andrew gulps, feeling his trousers become tight. "Ummm, let's get these babies bathed and down for their naps." He feels himself inhale. "A...and then if you want..." Exhaling, he continues, "...we can work on having a fourth."

"REALLY?" She is beaming.

"Yes, really," he replies, enjoying her smile.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you."

Andrew leans down and Monica gives him a deep kiss. "Ma! Ma! Ma!" Hannah giggles, patting her parents on the cheek.

"Let's get these little ones bathed," Monica suggests, as Andrew lifts Andrea into his arms. He balances the babies as Monica stands up with Hannah.

They exit the nursery and go to the guest bathroom. Monica, balancing Hannah on her knee, runs the water in the bathtub, as Andrew sets the infants in their little bathtubs in the back of the main tub. When the temperature is perfect, Monica places Hannah in her bath seat. She splashes her feet in excitement, for she loves having a bath.

Before they know it, they finished bathing their babies. Monica dresses Hannah as Andrew wraps the twins in soft, fluffy towels.

"Let's get you down for a nap." Monica states as she exits the bathroom. "Say 'nite, nite!' to Daddy."

"Ni! Ni!" Hannah says, as she leans over to kiss her father on the cheek.

"Sleep tight, baby."

"As soon as I put her down, I'll help you with the twins," the brunette angel states.

She carries Hannah to her bedroom and places in her crib, underneath the lamb picture that has her name on it. "Sleep tight, my love." She bends down and kisses her on the cheek. Then, she joins her husband in the twins' nursery. The room is a soft mint green with brown, black, and white puppies gracing the wall. The furniture is a similar make to Hannah's. Aaron's crib and the rest of the furnishings are mahogany, while Andrea's crib is white like Hannah's. The plan is to move Andrea in with Hannah after the twins turn one. Aaron has a picture of a brown dog over his crib, and it has his name, "Aaron David" on it. Andrea's picture matches Hannah's, but has "Andrea Elyse" on it.

Andrew is putting a clean diaper on Aaron. Andrea is bundled up in her towel in her crib. "I've got her," Monica states. She picks her infant daughter up and begins to dress her. "C'mere, sweet lass. Mama's going to get you all dressed and ready for your nap."

As soon as Andrew dresses Aaron, he walks his son over to Monica and Andrea. "Give your mommy and sister a kiss goodnight." He leans the baby toward Monica and Andrea to mimic the baby giving them each a kiss.

"Good night, baby boy." The brunette angel kisses her son on his head. She lifts Andrea off the changing table and does the same. "Give your daddy and brother a kiss."

"Goodnight, Angel Girl."

The pair lay the twins in their respective cribs, turn off the lights and shut the door.

* * *

As the couple makes their way to the bedroom, Andrew begins planting passionate kisses along his wife's cheek and neck. Monica wraps her arms around her beloved. "I want you," the blond angel whispers, as his breathing becomes heavier.

"Mmmmm! That feels good!" she replies, panting.

He swings her around and pins her against the wall. He travels down her neck and shoulders, hungrily removing her shirt.

"P...please!" She begs, "Now!" Monica fumbles with the buttons on his shirt and manages to remove it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Monica slumps into her husband's chest. "Not now!" she moans.

"Just...ignore...it."

The doorbell rings a second time.

"Andrew," she deflates.

"If we stay quiet, perhaps whoever's at the door will go away."

"But the kids! Go answer the door before they ring it again and wake the kids," she directs.

The doorbell rings a third time, paired with a knock on the door.

"All right," he sighs, "I'll go answer the door." He gives her a quick peck on the cheek, races out of the bedroom and down the stairs; he is eager to get rid of whoever's on the other side of the door and get back to his wife. "Whatever you're selling, we're not buying it," he calls as he opens the door to reveal Gloria.

"Hi, Andrew!" she greets, not hearing what he just said, and quickly embraces her friend. "How are you, Monica, and the kids?" She enters the house.

"Uhh, come in?" he sighs, trying hard not to reveal his frustration and disappointment. He was really hoping it was a solicitor, so he could shoo the person away and get back to Monica.

Gloria suddenly realizes that Andrew doesn't look thrilled to see her. "Am...am I interrupting something?"

_Just a long roll in the sheets with my wife, _he thinks to himself. "No...n...nothing at all. Come in. Have a seat in the living room and I'll go get Monica."

Gloria makes her way to the living room while Andrew ascends the stairs and goes into the master bedroom. Monica steps out of the bathroom, eliciting a curious look from the blond angel. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replies, also frustrated. "Who was at the door?"

"Gloria. She's in our living room."

The brunette angel buttons her top and ties her hair back. "What timing."

"Do you want me to ask her to leave?" he asks, somewhat hoping that she would say yes.

"No," she puffs, "that wouldn't be polite." As Andrew deflates, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek. "Tonight, we can finish what we started, okay?" she purrs. "After we put the kids down for the night, we can work on the fourth."

Andrew takes a deep breath. "Let's not keep our guest waiting."

They walk out of the room, with their arms around each other's backs.

* * *

Monica and Andrew descend the stairs, with their best painted on smiles. When the couple rounds the corner into the living room, Gloria can hardly contain her excitement at seeing her friends. She hasn't seen them since before she gave birth to Mark and Lin's triplets. "Monica!" she squeals. "It's been forever!"

"How are you?" Monica smiles, as she embraces her friend. "It hasn't been that long, but yes, it does seem like forever."

"I'm good," the younger angel answers, as the three make their way to the living room and sit. "I just left Mark and Lin's place. I can't believe the babies are almost six months old."

"I know you miss them."

"I do." Gloria becomes sad, but quickly regains her composure. "Raphael gave me this to remember them by." She shows the Godlys a silver necklace with three October birthstone baby girl charms. Each charm has one of the girls' names on it."

Monica smiles. "That's lovely!"

"So they decided to use the names you'd written about it your letter?" Andrew concludes.

"Yeah," she giggles. "I like my names better, but they're the parents...I suppose."

The trio hear that Hannah has awakened from her nap. "I'll get her," Andrew volunteers. "And I'll check on the twins."

Gloria's smile widens. "How are your little ones?"

"They're wonderful! It's a lot of work having three little ones, but I love it."

"That's great."

"Out of all the assignments, all the roles the Father has given me, this one's the best." She glances at the pictures on the wall-of her and Andrew's wedding and the children, each as newborns. "I love being a mother."

"So..." Gloria begins, unsure if she should continue with her questions, "are you and Andrew expecting again yet? I know you were hoping for a Halloween baby this year."

"No," she answers. "I'm not."

"Oh," the younger angel's face falls. "I was hoping you would be."

"Me too, but I guess it's not the Father's will and the doctor actually said I shouldn't get pregnant right away, like I did after Hannah."

"So, you're saying it's for the best?"

Monica swallows before answering. "I suppose so...We're going to try for a New Year's or a Valentine's Day baby." She blushes as she continues, "Andrew thinks that a Valentine's Day baby is quite romantic."

"It is!" Gloria laughs. "Are you still hoping for a little boy?"

"Of course!"

Andrew comes downstairs with Hannah in his arms. Gloria smiles at the sight of the little girl. "Oh, she's such a cutie pie!"

"We think so too," Andrew replies. "And this cutie pie wants her mama."

Monica receives the child. "Did you check on the twins?"

"They're fast asleep." Andrew inhales and changes the subject. "I've been called into work for this afternoon. I'll be back in time to get dinner going."

"Which work?" Monica asks.

"The office...here."

"Oh, okay." She's disappointed, as she was looking forward to finishing the 'activity' they had started.

Leaning down, he whispers in his wife's ear, "We can resume our, ummm, 'activities,' after I get back," which causes her to smile and blush. He plants a quick kiss on her lips and then kisses Hannah on her head. "I'll see you soon."

After Andrew leaves, Monica asks Gloria about giving birth to the triplets. "So, how have you been since being a surrogate mother?"

"I loved being pregnant!" she enthusiastically answers. "To carry a life, well, three lives, inside me, knowing I was nurturing those sweet babies, was so wonderful!"

"It is!" the elder brunette angel agrees. "How was it for you placing the girls with someone else, not getting to take them home?"

"It was hard. I wanted to keep those girls, and give them the names I loved, but it made me happy knowing I could help them become parents."

"And that's such a gift you gave!"

"I was so excited when Tess told me that the Father was sending me on that assignment. Mark and Lin are such a wonderful couple. They'll be great parents. I'm glad that I can visit them every once in awhile."

"That's nice," Monica comments, "at least you'll be able to see them."

"Yeah...speaking of see, I'd love to see your sweet twins."

Monica shifts her now sleeping one-year-old around so they will be more comfortable. "Okay. I've got to lay this wee lass back down for her nap. We can check on the twins, but please don't talk above a whisper and wake them up."

They angels tip-toe up the stairs and lay Hannah back in her crib. Then, Monica leads Gloria into the twins' nursery. Gloria peeks at the babies lying in their cribs. "They are the cutest babies I've ever seen!" she squeaks.

"Shhh!" Monica utters, index finger on her lips.

"Oh!" She startles, "I'm sorry!" Gloria inhales and regains her composure. "They're beautiful! He looks just like Andrew and she looks just like you."

Monica smiles. "Let's go, so that we don't wake them." She grabs the receiver part of the baby monitor and the pair go back to the living room.

"Monica, you look so happy."

"I am."

"It shows."

"I never would have thought in my wildest dreams that Andrew and I would be married and that we would have three...hopefully four children."

"Sometimes I hope that the Father will allow me to have a family too."

"Perhaps you will."

The pair continue to visit until Andrew returns from work. Gloria notices Monica's conflicted expression. "I must go," Gloria suggests. "I've enjoyed visiting, just the two of us. We haven't done this in a long time."

Monica hugs her friend. "We haven't. Perhaps we can do this again sometime."

"I'd like that." Gloria states. "It's good to see you again, Andrew."

"You too, Gloria," he smiles, giving his friend a light hug.

As Andrew kisses his wife at the front door, Gloria takes this opportunity to slip out quietly.

* * *

**Later that evening**

The children have been fed and been put down for the night. Andrew embraces his wife in the middle of the bedroom. "Now," he grins, "where were we?"

"Right here," Monica states, as she puts his hand over her breast. "I love you!" She kisses her beloved.

"I love you too. Let's make our fourth baby."

Monica giggles as he scoops her up and lovingly places her on the bed.

* * *

**In Heaven**

Meanwhile, Gloria returns to Heaven and is walking near the alabaster gates. She peers down and sees Monica and Andrew in their bedroom. Although she knows she shouldn't spy, she can't help it; she desperately wants a family like Monica and Andrew have.

"Gloria!" A female voice booms, causing the young angel to startle. "What do you think you're doing? I have told you that spying on Andrew and Monica is wrong, and it is ESPECIALLY wrong to spy on private moments."

"I...I...I'm s...s...sorry, Tess." Her face falls. "I didn't see 'anything' though. Honest, I didn't!"

"You know better than that."

"I didn't see anything," she protests, trying to take the edge off her guilt she's feeling.

"It doesn't matter."

"I want a family...like they have. No, I don't wish they didn't have their family, but I want one too."

Tess exhales in exasperation. "I want! I want! I want! It seems that recently, all I've heard from you is 'I want.' What about what the Father wants?"

Tears begin to stream down the younger angel's face. So that she doesn't have to hear any more of Tess's lecture, Gloria darts away from her mentor, and runs straight into Raphael's chest, nearly knocking him over.

Raphael can see she's been crying. "Sunshine, what's wrong?"

"I've been really stupid lately," she sobs.

"I doubt that, but do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I do want to ask you something."

"Okay, what?" His curiosity is piqued.

"Are you still against having a baby of your own?"

He looks at her confused.

"Ugh!" she groans, "that didn't come out right at all."

Raphael unsuccessfully resists the urge to chuckle. "Then, start over, Sunshine."

Gloria blushes. "You know we talked about having children...when Monica was giving birth to Hannah."

"Yes."

"And..." She sighs. "I don't know what I'm saying."

"Y...you want a baby," the Latin angel concludes.

"I do. Tess said that I'm doing 'I want, I want, I want.' I probably am, but carrying and giving birth to the triplets..." she trails off.

"Kinda made you want one of your own."

"Yes. I hated having to give them up. I know they weren't mine to begin with and I didn't 'make' them..."

Raphael invites her to sit with him. He looks into her eyes as tears well up. "It hurt a lot to place the girls with them, didn't it?"

"It did!" she wails. "I thought I was okay until I visited Monica and Andrew and saw those sweet babies in their cribs. Oh Raphael, I want that!"

"C'mere, Sunshine." He takes her into his arms. Gloria continues to weep. "I can't help you with...ummm...the baby thing, but I'm here for you to help you sort things out."

"Thanks."

Tess observes the pair and smiles as she feels the Father nearby. "Father, love on them. I don't know what Your plan for those two is, but just love on them."

* * *

_-End of Chapter 21_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

_A/N—I may not have all the details of what goes on in situations in this chapter. Forgive me if details are wrong. You can send me a PM or kindly give constructive criticism in a review._

* * *

**Six weeks later. It's mid-May. Hannah is 16 months and the twins are five months.**

Monica and Gloria take the children to the park. Gloria wondered why Monica would want to take them to the park since they were too little to play on the playground, but Monica explained that it was a nice day and the children needed some fresh air. Monica pushes the double stroller while Gloria, the single.

"It is a lovely day out," Gloria observes. "The weather's perfect; not too hot and not too cold. Do you and Andrew take the kids to the park a lot?"

"Well, we do sometimes." She looks down at the twins, who are patting each other on the head. "They seem to love it."

Hannah points to the Godly's favourite tree. It's a big tree with its branches stretching out to make a canopy. "Twee! Twee!" she gleefully points.

"Yes, it is, sweetheart!" Gloria replies. "It's your tree."

"We'll make our picnic there, later Hannah," Monica states. "First, we need to walk around for a little bit."

"How's Andrew doing?" the younger angel asks, changing the subject.

"He's fine, but he's on an assignment right now."

So, he still goes on assignments when you've got your hands full with these three little ones?"

"Yes. He's been on a few since the twins' birth. He didn't go on any assignments when I was pregnant with them."

"Because it was a difficult pregnancy?"

"Uh huh. The Father thought it would be best for him to stay near me."

Gloria looks at her friend, puzzled. "You nearly died a few times, didn't you?"

"Aye. I did."

"Wow. He almost had to carry his wife back to the arms of the Father."

"And his children too," Monica added. "I nearly lost the twins a couple times."

"You had such an eventful year last year."

"I did."

Gloria hesitates before continuing, "I...I...uhh..." She sighs, "I don't know if I should ask."

"Ask me what?" Monica wonders, curiously. "You can ask me anything."

"With everything that happened to you, and nearly happened, are you and Andrew still planning on having a fourth right away?"

"Yes."

"Why? You've got your hands full already and what if something worse happens?"

Exasperated, Monica decides this conversation is over. "I'm sorry, but I'm rather tired of explaining this to others, and so I'll say this just once. I am not going to live my life in human form in fear. Andrew and I love our children and want to open our home to a fourth." She puts her hand on her hip. "It may not be the wisest thing to most people, for us not to wait, but it is our choice, our decision. If the Father wills it, then we will have a fourth; if not, we won't." Gloria looks downcast and the elder angel's face softens. "Oh, Gloria. You don't have to feel ashamed for asking, for being curious. Your curiosity is part of your charm. It makes you, You. I am just tired of having to explain myself, and having my decisions second-guessed. No, we didn't plan this assignment, but we want to experience it to the fullest."

The angels continue their stroll, enjoying the beautiful Spring day.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Andrew is on assignment.**

Andrew cradles a tall, slender woman with chocolate brown eyes, porcelain skin and red hair, styled in a pixie-cut, bloodied from a brutal attack that has left her near death. "C'mon. Stay with me."

"Tired," she mumbles.

"I know, but help is on the way." He continues to talk, to try to keep her awake, praying he doesn't have to take her to the Father. "What's your name?"

"Celene."

"I knew a girl named Celene. She was a sweet little girl."

"T...tell m...me mo...more," she asks, eyes still shut.

"Well," he begins, "she was ten when I first met her. Her real name was Cornelia, but she loved Celene Dion, and insisted people called her Celene..."

Celene manages the strength to chuckle. "What's your name?"

"I'm Andrew."

"A...are you an angel?"

He smiles. "Why do you ask?"

"Y...you're glowing. A...and o...only angels glow like that. Am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead."

"I don't want to die today," she cries.

"Just stay with me." He hears sirens. "The ambulance is coming."

Celene's eyes roll in the back of her head.

"Celene!" He shakes her shoulders. "Wake up, Celene!"

The ambulance pulls up. The EMTs stabilize her and load her into the truck. Soon, they are off to the Emergency Room.

* * *

**Back at the park.**

Monica and Gloria settle underneath the favourite tree. Gloria spreads the blanket out as Monica takes out the picnic basket. Next, she turns to her eldest, "Hannah, wanna get out?"

"Up! Mama, up!" Hannah giggles.

As she lifts her toddler daughter up, a sharp stab of nausea overtakes the angel. "Gl...Gl! Ta...take her!"

Gloria rushes to take the child as Monica collapses to the ground. "MONICA!"

Hannah begins screaming as Gloria hurries to her friend's side. "Monica, wake up!" But she does not wake up. _Oh Father, help her!_ she prays. Hannah continues to scream; out of the corner of Gloria's eye, she sees Aaron tumble out of the stroller. She scoops up the baby and pushes the stroller back up so that Andrea doesn't tumble out. "Please, someone help us!"

Two men, who are jogging along the trail hear the angel pleading for help and the children crying, and decide to stop. "What happened?" the man dressed in a black, red and silver spandex jogging suit, asks.

The second man, dressed in a blue suit, scoops Andrea out of the crib and kneels down beside Hannah, who is draped over her mother.

"She picked Hannah out of the single stroller...that's the toddler...and she just collapsed."

"Well, we're EMTs," the black-clad man states, "She is still breathing. We'll call an ambulance." He gets out his cell phone and dials for an ambulance.

"The children seem to be okay," the other one states.

Before Gloria knows it, the ambulance arrives. The joggers help Gloria bundle up the children and the six of them follow the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the hospital**

A police officer is questioning Celene about the rape.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she yells, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Now, leave me the hell alone!"

"But," the officer begins, "if you don't tell us what happened, then we can't catch whoever did this to you."

"Just leave me the flip alone!"

A nurse steps into the room. "Not now, Officer...umm..." she looks at his badge, "Lane."

He sighs and starts to leave the room, "Well, when you get the kit done, make sure it's good and secure."

"I always do, Chuck," the nurse replies, unhappy that he started questioning a victim without a nurse or counselor there.

She turns her attention back to her patient once the officer has left the room. "I'm sorry, Miss..." She looks at the woman's wristband. "Swift."

"Celene Swift."

"Miss Swift, do you have anyone that you want us to call? Or, do you want anyone in here with you?"

"Andrew."

"Who?"

"Andrew. The guy that held me while the ambulance came."

"Okay." She turns to her nurse's assistant, "See if this guy Andrew is outside."

The assistant leaves the room and sees a blond man outside the door. "Are you Andrew?"

"Yes."

"The lady you brought in is asking for you. If you'd come with me please."

He nods and begins to follow when he sees his wife on a gurney being wheeled by. He stops in his tracks, as he sees Gloria following, holding Andrea. "Monica!" Not remembering that he'd promised to see after Celene, he follows the gurney. Gloria stops in her tracks. "Gloria," Andrew begins, fear pasted on his face, "What happened?"

"I...I...I don't know. She was picking Hannah out of the stroller and collapsed."

"Oh God!" he chokes. "Wh...where's Hannah and Aaron?"

Before she can answer, the two men who rendered aid approached the pair, and had Hannah and Aaron in each of their arms.

"Daddy!" Hannah squeals, lunging for her father.

Andrew takes his eldest into his arms. "Thanks...umm..."

The man in black answers first, "I'm Phil."

"And I'm Jack," the man in blue introduces.

"Thanks, Phil and Jack, for being there for my wife." He shakes each of the men's hands.

"Glad to be there," Phil answers, cradling Aaron. "I have a wife and kids too. I'd want someone to help them if they needed help." He passes the baby to his father.

Andrew, shifting both children in his arms, nods his thanks.

"Andrew!" The nursing assistant booms. "Celene is asking for you!"

The men silently make their departure.

"Celene?" Gloria asks, curiously.

"Yes, she's my assignment." He looks flustered. "I...I don't know what to do. I should go to my assignment, but my wife..."

Suddenly, Tess appears. "Angel Boy, the Father has sent me to be with Celene, so you can be with your wife."

"But will Celene be okay with you there?"

The elder angel glares at the blond angel. "Would the Father send me if He didn't think she would accept someone else helping her?" Before he replies, she continues, "Now, you and Gloria go see to Monica. I'll see to Celene."

"Thanks, Tess." He gives his mentor a light embrace before heading toward his wife.

Tess enters the room where Celene is. "Celene? My name is Tess. I am a rape counselor."

"Where's Andrew?" she cries. "I want Andrew."

"He had to go, but I told him I would look in on you."

"Okay," she relents.

"May I stay with you while the nurse takes some evidence?"

"Yeah. Can you hold my hand?"

"I'll work on her hands, face and head first, so that she can hold your hand," the nurse states. "Would that be okay?"

Celene nods her assent.

The nurse begins her examination.

* * *

Andrew makes his way to his wife's side. "Monica!" Tears stream down his face.

The hospital Child-Life Specialist approaches the blond angel, "My name's Frankie. I'm the Child-Life Specialist here at the hospital. May I watch your children while you're with your wife? There's a family room nearby, that's set up for children."

Andrew nods and passes Hannah and Aaron to Frankie. Gloria, with Andrea in her arms, accompanies Frankie to the family room.

Monica's eyes flutter open. "Andrew!"

The doctor walks into the bay. "I'm Doctor Brad Rendon. I've looked over your chart. I'm going to examine you and have the nurse take some lab work. We'll get to the bottom of this." He examines his patient and then has the nurse draw some blood.

The minutes feel like eternity before the doctor returns with the results. Andrew leans down and gives his wife a gentle kiss on the lips. "When I saw you being wheeled by, I didn't know what to think. I was so scared!"

A tear rolls down his wife's cheek. "I love you." She brushes a tear forming in his eye.

The doctor enters the bay. "Monica, I've got your results back. I've got good news and bad news." The couple embraces each other, bracing for the news. "You're dehydrated and very anemic. I want to keep you overnight to build up your blood. And the good news is that you're six weeks pregnant." Monica and Andrew take in the news as the doctor finishes his examination. "It looks like you're due around New Year's."

"Hear that, Monica?" Andrew smiles, "Another holiday baby."

Doctor Rendon looks at the couple, puzzled. Monica explains, "Our oldest, Hannah, was born on Christmas Eve and the twins, Thanksgiving."

"Looks like you'll have lots of celebrations at your house," the doctor chuckles. "I'll arrange a room for you. I apologize in advance, that it'll have to be a semi-private. Our census is high and I've been told all the rooms we have left for overnight admissions are semi-private."

"That's fine," Monica replies.

* * *

**In Monica's Hospital Room **

Monica lay in her bed with her eyes closed. How she hates hospitals with a passion! She hopes she doesn't wind up with a roommate, for she wants to get some good sleep and spend some time alone with her newest baby. She can't contain the excitement of the fact that she'll have her fourth baby soon.

Andrew walks into the room and sees his beautiful wife with her eyes closed. She has a glow about her; she always has that when she learns she's going to have a baby. Although he's still not thrilled with how close all the children are in age, he's still happy that they are bringing a new life into this world.

The brunette angel opens her eyes and sees her beloved. "Andrew!"

"Hey." He joins his wife and envelops her in a gentle embrace.

"Where are the kids?"

"Gloria's got them. The Child-Life Specialist was helping her with them. However, Rafael came by and they took the kids home.

"Can they handle all four? And where's Tess?"

"She's taken over my assignment, so I could be with you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I took you off your assignment."

"No," he kisses her gently on the cheek, "I'm just glad you and the baby are okay." A tear rolls down his cheek.

Monica brushes the tear away. "We are," she smiles, placing his hand on her abdomen. "What kind of case was it?"

"A young woman was beaten, raped, and left for dead," he sighs.

"Oh! How horrible!" she gasps.

"It is. This is one of the cases that makes me the saddest. Why people can be so cruel is beyond me."

"Me too," she replies, stroking his cheek. "But I know you were a comfort to her."

"I hope so. And I hope Tess can help her."

"She can," Monica assures. "God sent Tess to her, so we know He'll use her to help."

"You're right." He inhales, "I'd like to go check on her."

"Go," she directs. "I'm going to get some rest. Go see about her."

"All right," He kisses her on the lips. "I love you."

Monica closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Andrew makes his way to Celene's hospital room. As he puts his knuckles up to knock, the door opens and Tess steps out. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping right now."

He sighs with relief. "That's a relief."

"He really did a number on her," Tess spits.

"He really did." Andrew frowns.

Tess looks back toward Celene's bed. "My heart hurts for her."

Celene begins to stir and sits up. "Help me! Help me!" she yells.

The pair of angels rush to her side. Tess enfolds her in an embrace. "Shhhh, baby girl," Tess soothes. "You're safe now."

Andrew stands, gives Tess a silent nod and returns to his wife's room.

Soon, the young woman opens her eyes in surprise. "Tess! Wh...where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, love," the elder angel answers.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see his face," she sobs into her arms.

"He can't hurt you here." Tess continues to soothe. "Why don't you rest some more? I'll be here."

Celene nods and lies back down in her bed and falls asleep almost as soon as her head hits her pillow.

Andrew returns to his wife's room. He sits in the nearby recliner and prays. "Father, be with Celene and Monica and our baby. This has been hard. I just can't do it on my own. Give me the strength, Father, to do what You want me to do."

Monica's eyes flutter open. She sees Andrew deep in thought. "Andrew?"

The blond angel shakes out of his thought, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." She sits up. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he dismisses.

"Andrew. I'm your wife," she states, serious in thought, "don't shut me out. Now, how are you, really?"

"I'm sad, Monica," he begins, trying to fight the tears threatening to stream down his face. "I'm sad and I'm angry! Celene was beaten within an inch of her life. I'm glad you didn't have to see how her 'boyfriend' left her!"

The brunette angel rises and encircles her husband in an embrace. "Oh Andrew, I'm so sorry!"

"She nearly died in my arms! I know I'm the Angel of Death and I should be used to these things, but I'm not."

Monica silently strokes his hair while he buries himself in her midsection.

"And then when I went to check on her, she was having flashbacks. She was all bandaged up and reliving the whole thing. And then...I'm sorry, but this last year, nearly losing you and the twins...I just don't know how much more I can take!"

"What are you saying?" she asks.

"I...I just don't know what I would do if anything happens to you, the kids, or the baby." He looks into her eyes. "I know the Father doesn't give us more than we can handle, but I feel like I'm pretty close to that edge."

Monica holds her husband and does not speak.

"I want to get away. I need a break."

"What?" she inquires, trying not to feel hurt.

"No," he corrects, "not from you. Never! I love you!"

She sighs with relief, letting out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"I need to get away from our routine, from being on assignments. I want a weekend, a couple nights, where it's just you and me."

"That sounds wonderful...but we've never left the children, and I'm nursing the twins."

"But we do supplement the twins' feedings with formula. They're getting that until we get home and they can survive a weekend on formula." Monica tries to interrupt, but he continues, "We can bring the pump with us so you can still pump. It might be a good idea to have some frozen just in case we need it."

"I know, but we've never left the twins and we've only left Hannah once."

"We're spending the night away from them now. They're in good hands with Gloria and Rafael."

"But a weekend with all three?"

"We can ask Tess to help if you want, and Dr. Hammonds is right next door." He looks at her and pleads, "What do you say?"

"Oh, okay. I think you're right. We need a weekend to ourselves before this little one is born." She places her hand on her abdomen. "Besides," she purrs, "we haven't had a honeymoon."

Andrew chuckles.

"What?"

"We didn't have our wedding until after Hannah was born and now we'll be taking our honeymoon after the twins were born. We do things backwards here in the Godly family."

Monica giggles. "I love you!"

* * *

**The next morning**

The angel couple is snuggled together in bed as Dr. Rendon knocks on the door. Monica startles awake, "Come in."

The doctor opens the door as Monica and Andrew sit up. Andrew still has his arm draped protectively around his wife. "Would you like to go home today?"

"Can I?" she asks, excited at the prospect.

"Yes. Your labs look good and as long as you don't overdo, I don't see why you can't go home today."

"Will I have to go on bedrest?"

"I don't think that's necessary," he replies, "Just take it a bit easy for the next few days and be sure to eat foods rich in iron."

"I'll make sure of it," the blond angel states.

"Follow up with your OB in a few days. I'll have the nurse draw up your discharge papers." He instructs as he exits the room.

Monica stretches. "I'm glad to be getting out of here. I've missed the kids."

Andrew stands. "I'm going to check on Celene while you're getting ready."

"All right."

He leaves the room and makes his way to Celene's. Her door is open, so he peeks in. She's asleep. He notices her injuries look a little better today than they did last night. _Perhaps it's because her pain medicine kicked in and let her get some good sleep,_ he thinks.

Tess notices he's at the door and gets up to greet her friend. "How's Monica?"

"She's being discharged."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah, it is," he replies, "Tess, could you do us a favour?"

"What is it, Angel Boy?"

"I wanna take Monica on a weekend honeymoon next weekend. We need to get away for a couple days, just us."

"Is everything alright?" she asks, concerned.

"Yes. We just need a couple nights to ourselves before the baby is born."

"Baby?"

"Yes. She's six weeks pregnant."

"Oh boy," she sighs, wondering how they're going to juggle four little ones.

"That's kinda how I'm feeling," he confesses, "I'm, of course, happy about the baby existing and looking forward to meeting him or her, but it just feels too soon."

"God will give you the strength..."

"I know," he replies, softly. "Changing the subject a bit, how's Celene?"

The elder angel looks back, seeing whether or not her charge is still sleeping. "She had a rough night."

Andrew looks pained. "I was afraid of that."

"She woke up every hour with flashbacks. Physically, she's doing amazing. I don't know how she managed to avoid ICU, as bad of shape as she was when she got to the ER."

"Me either. I thought I'd lost her once."

"But emotionally, it's a different story. It's going to take some time for those scars to heal."

"Andrew?" the angels hear Celene mumble. "Andrew?" She opens her eyes and sees the pair of angels talking.

"How are you?" Andrew inquires, as he approaches the young woman.

"I've been better," she chuckles, sadly. Then, she turns serious. "I want to thank you for finding me and staying with me yesterday."

"You're welcome."

"You never answered my question."

"What question."

"I asked you if you were an angel, but you never answered me."

Andrew looks a bit conflicted.

Celene continues, "But I think you are. You were my angel yesterday and I thank you."

"I'm glad I could be there for you."

"Tess told me your wife is here. How is she?"

"She's doing better."

The young woman smiles. "Good." She yawns. "I'm going to get some sleep now. Go back to your wife and tell her hello from me."

"I will. Get some rest."

* * *

Andrew returns to his wife's room to see her sitting in a wheelchair, with a nurse ready to wheel her out. "So, you've got the papers."

"Yes," the nurse replies, "and we've got the cab waiting for the two of you."

The nurse wheels Monica as Andrew carries what few belongings she has with her. Soon, the Godlys are heading back to their house.

"I can't wait to see the kids," Monica states as they round the corner to their house.

"Me too."

The cab pulls into the driveway and lets the couple out. Andrew tries to pay, but the cab driver waves him off, "The hospital picked up the tab. They have a courtesy cab agreement with us. So, no charge."

"Thank you," Andrew states.

The cab drives away as Andrew and Monica enter their house. They see Gloria and Rafael asleep on the couch. The couple smile as Andrew clears his throat, causing the younger angels to startle.

"Monica! Andrew!" Gloria yelps.

"Where are the children?" Monica inquires.

"We just put them down for their naps about half an hour ago," Rafael explains.

"You should probably be resting too," Andrew suggests.

"Are you on bedrest?" Gloria asks.

"No, but the doctor did tell me to take it easy."

Rafael rises. "We should go and let you get rest before the kids wake up."

Andrew shakes the Latin angel's hand. "Thank you for taking care of the kids."

"It was our pleasure," Gloria replies, rising.

The younger angel pair make their exit and Andrew and Monica make their way to their bedroom, checking on the children on the way. The babies are still asleep. Monica tumbles into bed and sleep immediately overtakes her. Andrew stretches out on the bed, and soon he is asleep.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 22_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

* * *

**Six weeks later. It's the beginning of July. Hannah's 18 ½ months old and the twins are 7 ½ months old. Monica is twelve weeks along.**

_At the park_

Monica and Andrew push their children in strollers, Monica, the single stroller with Hannah and Andrew, the double with the twins. They pass the playground and decide to rest. Monica watches the children sliding on the slide and looks forward to when their kids are old enough to play on the playground equipment. She imagines Hannah and the twins sliding on their own and Andrew holding the new baby and sliding with him. She smiles, as they sit on a nearby bench.

"A penny?" He asks, breaking her out of her daydream.

"Oh," she replies, still smiling, "I was thinking about how much fun it's going to be when these little ones get old enough to play on the slide, or swing on the monkey bars."

"Our youngest isn't even born yet and you're dreaming about the kids playing on the playground?" he chuckles.

"Yes. I don't want to rush their baby-hoods, but it is going to be so much fun being able to watch them play, or play on the equipment with them."

They sit in silence, watching the children play.

"How are you feeling?" Andrew asks.

"I'm tired, but I feel fine."

"Do we need to take the kids back for their naps before the festival tonight?"

"No," she replies, as she peers down at the children, "It looks like Andrea's out like a light." Aaron opens his eyes and begins fussing.

"You want up?" Monica addresses her son. He raises his arms as she picks him up.

"Pay! Pay! Pay!" Hannah squeals with delight, as she points to the toddler swings.

"I'm going to take her to the swings," Andrew announces.

"All right." She looks at the baby in her arms, who is still crying. "I'm going to feed him and I have a feeling she'll wake up too and want to nurse."

"Do you want me to get her before I take Hannah?"

"No, go ahead. They're getting a bit too big to nurse together."

Andrew lifts Hannah from the stroller. "Wanna swing?"

"Swing! Swing!" she shrieks.

"Okay, Hannah Banana," he chuckles, "let's go swing."

As Andrew pushes Hannah in the swing, Monica positions Aaron to her breast. Looking up, she sees a young woman with red hair, styled in a pixie cut. She remembers Andrew describing the young woman who was his assignment the day the brunette angel was taken to the ER. She realizes that the woman is crying. "Celene?" she calls, hoping she has the right woman, but the woman does not acknowledge her. "Celene?" she again calls, causing her to stop in her tracks. Monica positions Aaron so she can stand, and then approaches Celene. "Are you all right?"

"You're Monica, Andrew's wife" Celene states, matter-of-factly, "aren't you?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"I...I guess," she answers, choking back her tears.

"You're not okay," Monica observes, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure?" she gently leads her to the bench. "Whatever you want to talk about, I promise it won't go any further."

Celene feels conflicted, but sits down with the brunette angel. "I can't," she cries.

"I don't want to push," Monica states, as she puts Aaron on her shoulder to burp, "but it might help to get it out."

The young woman sighs, "I suppose Andrew filled you in on what happened to me?"

"He did...and I'm so sorry."

Aaron lets out a big burp and begins to wail. Monica positions him on the other breast. She glances at Andrea, who is still fast asleep.

Celene debates in her mind whether or not to proceed and decides to continue, "I...I t...took a test...and..." Tears stream down her face. "This feels weird," she comments as she looks away, not wanting to focus on the fact that the brunette woman is nursing one baby and has a second in the stroller. She pauses and inhales. "I took a test and it's positive."

Monica allows this to soak in. "Positive?" She's a bit unsure what Celene means.

"I can't have this baby!" the young woman cries. "I can't have that monster's baby."

"Oh Celene," the angel's face falls, realizing what she's saying, "I am so sorry."

"I...I just can't!" She buries her face in her hands. "I...I'm not really a fan of abortion, but what am I supposed to do?"

"I know it's hard, but..."

Celene cuts her off. "You don't understand."

"All right," Monica regroups, "Have you been to a doctor?"

'No. I just took at EPT, that's all."

"If you'd like," the angel offers, "my OB is very kind, and she could help you explore your options." Monica is hoping she can persuade Celene not to go through with an abortion.

"Really?" she asks, a bit relieved.

"Yes, really," she assures. "Would you like me to call her? Her name's Sheryl Hammonds. She and her associate, Kathryn Smith, are wonderful doctors. Kathryn was my OB when I was pregnant with Hannah and Sheryl delivered Hannah and the twins."

"I think I'd like that."

"All right." As Monica reaches for her cell phone, Andrea awakens and wails. "Let me get her situated first." Aaron has finished nursing and is asleep, so Monica lays him in the stroller and positions Andrea on her breast. Then she dials the number. "Sheryl, it's Monica...Yes, I'm feeling fine...I'm calling about a young woman who needs to see either you or Kathryn today, if either one of you has the time...She took a home pregnancy test; it came out positive and she's scared...You've got time now? Great, we'll be on our way. Thanks." Monica ends the call and returns her attention to Celene. "She can see you right now if that's okay with you."

"Yes," she replies, trying to shake off the nervousness. "Which one?"

"Sheryl Hammonds."

"Okay."

Monica flags her husband down. Andrew lifts Hannah out of the swing and carries her back to Monica, Celene and the babies. Hannah drapes herself over his shoulder, exhausted from swinging. "I think we need to get this girl to bed," Andrew comments.

"First," Monica directs, "we need to see Doctor Hammonds."

"A...are you o...okay?" Andrew gulps, dreading another crisis.

"I'm fine," she assures. "Celene needs to see her."

Andrew catches his wife's eye and immediately understands her train of thought. "Since our car's at the house, would you like me to stay with the kids? It looks like Hannah and Aaron are down for the count." He lays Hannah down in her stroller.

Monica looks at Celene, who is still feeling a bit reluctant. "A...actually," Celene begins, "Andrew, c...could you go with me?" She looks at Monica, "I...I'm sorry, you've been awfully kind, b...but I...I'd feel more comfortable if Andrew takes me instead."

"Sure, Celene," the blond angel agrees.

"That's quite all right," Monica affirms. "Whatever would make you feel more comfortable."

"Thank you," she sighs.

* * *

**At Doctor Hammonds' Office**

Andrew sits in the waiting room and watches Celene pace.

"I wish they'd hurry up and call me back," she frets. "I wanna get this over with."

"It shouldn't be long now," he reassures.

She looks at the exit. "I...I can't do this!" She walks toward the door. "I...I gotta go." As Celene puts her hand on the door, the nurse opens the door to the exam rooms.

"Celene Swift?"

The young woman sighs in resignation and follows the nurse through the door. "Andrew," she calls to the blond angel still sitting in the waiting room, "Can you come with me?"

"Sure." He rises and follows the pair to the exam room.

"What brings you in today?" the nurse asks.

"I...I c...can't have this baby!" Celene cries.

"Okay," the nurse intones, wondering how to proceed.

"I...I...t...took a t...test and it was positive," she wails.

"Which doctor are you seeing today?"

Celene isn't sure, so she looks back at Andrew. "She's seeing Doctor Hammonds."

"All right," the nurse begins, "Sheryl can help you with discussing your options."

"NO! NO OPTIONS!" the young woman yells, "THERE'S ONLY ONE OPTION! I CAN'T. HAVE. THIS. BABY!" She buries her face in her hands. "I just can't."

"Let's go ahead and get a urine sample and a blood test," the nurse directs. She hands the young woman the supplies and directs her to a restroom. After she finishes, the nurse draws a vial of blood. "The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse rises, takes the vial and sample and leaves the exam room.

Celene waits in silence for the doctor, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Before Andrew can say anything to assure his assignment, Dr. Hammonds enters the room.

"Ms. Swift, I'm Doctor Hammonds. I've been told that you believe you're pregnant and want to discuss your options." She flips through the chart. "Yes, it does look like you are pregnant."

Celene bursts into tears.

"Let's take some measurements to see how far along you are."

"I can tell you how far along I am," the young woman cries, "it was when that bastard raped me six weeks ago. I can't have this baby! Now, are you going to help me?"

The doctor takes a breath to center herself. "Can you tell me what makes you think you can't have this baby?"

"I...I'm in school. I can't take care of a baby!" she begins, tears still streaming down her face, "A...and h...he'll use that against me at his trial. You know how these things go...blame the victim! Try to have the jury believe SHE'S the slut and ASKED FOR IT. And this baby's half his! How can I carry it knowing it's half his?"

"It sounds like this is tough for you," the doctor perceives.

"No sh!"

"Celene," Andrew cautions.

"You bet it's tough! That's an understatement of the century! I just can't do this!"

"I hear you," she affirms. "I get that having a baby while in school would be difficult. I also get that defense attorneys sometimes try to drag the person who was raped through the proverbial mud." The doctor pauses, considering how she wants to proceed, then she continues, "You do realize the baby has half your DNA as well."

Celene remains silent, considering what the doctor has to say.

"And the baby didn't do anything either; the baby is completely innocent, just like you're innocent as well."

Tears stream down the young woman's cheeks.

"Sweetheart," Sheryl calls, moved by the girl's tears, "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. You seem to me to feel alone in all this and that scares you."

Celene nods.

"If you really feel you can't keep this baby, is there a reason that you haven't considered adoption? There are a lot of couples that want to adopt a child. If you're not able or don't want to keep this baby, that's a very good option."

"I...I hadn't really thought about it," she replies. "I...I don't know if I could give up my baby and just walk away and not know what happened to it."

"There are open adoptions, where you set the terms of how much contact you want with the child. It could be from pictures a couple times a year to being able to visit and be an active part of the child's life."

Celene mulls this over. "I think I'd like that. I've never liked the concept of abortion, but the thought of having to raise the baby while going to school, or see his face on my baby all the time, is just something I can't bear. But if I could give the gift of parenthood to someone and perhaps be 'Aunt Celene,' th...that would be great." She tries to smile, but can't quite do it.

This isn't lost on the doctor. "You're still thinking about the trial, aren't you?"

She nods.

"You're not alone. Besides the prosecuting attorney, you've got Andrew and Monica, and I suppose you've met Tess..."

"Yes. Tess stayed with me at the hospital after it happened."

"You've also got me and Doctor Smith. And the ladies at the Miriam Center are wonderful."

"What's the Miriam Center?"

"It's the best adoption and pregnancy resource center that I've ever known. They walk women through every step of the process, and for those who wish to keep their babies, they do help them find resources, employment, lodging, and whatever else they might need in order to support themselves and their babies."

Celene's eyes light up in excitement, her sense of relief very evident. "That sounds great!"

"If you'd like," the doctor begins, "after we do the examination, I can take you over to the Center and let you meet with the counselors there."

Andrew shifts to leave.

"Can you stay for part of the examination? At least where we listen to the heartbeat and stuff?" Celene asks the angel.

"Sure," he replies, trying not to blush from embarassment.

Doctor Hammonds decides to make this a bit easier. "We can do the external exam and take a look at the baby first and then we'll have you step out."

The doctor begins the exam. "Yes, it looks like you're six weeks along..."

"Told you," Celene retorts.

Sheryl turns on the Doppler and applies the contact gel. "I'm sorry it's cold."

"Oh my God it's freezing!" she shrieks.

She puts the instrument on the young woman's abdomen and moves it around until she finds the heartbeat.

"Wow!" Celene gasps.

"Your baby has a strong heartbeat. Would you like to see your baby?"

"We can do that?"

"Of course!" The doctor turns on the ultrasound machine and finds the baby. An object, in the shape of a bean, appears on the screen. "There's the baby."

"Oh my goodness! But it looks like a bean."

"Yes, it's quite small right now. It looks like you'll be due around February or March." The doctor lets that soak in before she continues, "Now, I need to do the internal exam. Andrew, I can take her over to the Center and they can take her home."

The blond angel nods then addresses the young woman. "Celene, she'll take good care of you. Monica and I will see you later."

"Andrew, thanks. I appreciate everything you and Monica and Tess have done for me."

"You're welcome." Andrew gives her hand an extra squeeze and leaves the room.

* * *

**At the Godly's**

Andrew returns home to find Monica taking a nap in their bedroom. He leans down and gives her a soft kiss on the top of her head. Her eyes flutter open. "Andrew. How's Celene?"

"She's doing much better," he replies, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Great." The brunette angel hesitates and then continues, "Is she having an abortion?"

"No. Sheryl was able to persuade her towards adoption through the Miriam Center."

"Oh what a relief!" Monica sighs and smiles.

"I know. I was really afraid there for awhile."

"So," Monica continues, "what is she planning on doing?"

"Sheryl took her over to the Miriam Center."

"That's really good news," she smiles, as she strokes her beloved's hair. "At least there she'll get good advice on what to do through the trial and birth. You do know that's where Tess's assignment has been."

"Really?" he asks, somewhat surprised.

"Yes," she states, "that's why she was at the hospital the day you took Celene in."

"But Tess said she was a rape counselor."

"Exactly. One contracted through the Miriam Center."

"She'll be able to help Celene through this," the blond angel comments.

Monica places her hands around his shoulders and pulls him toward her. "Enough of Celene for right now," she purrs. "Let's focus on us right now."

Andrew's lip curls into a wry smile as he brings her in for a kiss.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 23_

_A/N—Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but this was the natural ending point of the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_A/N1—I am basing these charges and outcomes on Iowa State Law (I'm not saying this story takes place in Iowa; I didn't want to provide a specific state where this story takes place, as I wanted it to be general Americana). Most states have similar laws, but this was the first one I found in my research. So, forgive any inconsistencies._

_A/N2—Celene is featured prominently in this chapter. I'll have more Monica and Andrew next chapter. I just wanted to advance this story along. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
_

* * *

**It's eight weeks later, the beginning of September. Monica is twenty weeks along. Hannah is 20 ½ months old and the twins are 9 ½ months. Celene is 14 weeks along. The trial of the person who raped her is concluding.**

Celene is anxiously awaiting the verdict, afraid that the jury will render a not guilty verdict. She is squeezing Tess's hand, but the angel does not seem to mind. "Remember," the angel assures the young woman, "whatever the jury concludes, you know the truth, and no one can take that away from you."

Andrew places a hand on the woman's shoulder, which causes her to relax. She starts to reply, but the bailiff walks to the door to let the jury in. "All rise!" he cries.

Monica clutches her husband's hand and prays.

"This is it," Celene gulps, as the jury files in.

"Be seated!" the bailiff directs and the audience complies.

"Madame foreman, do you have a unanimous verdict?" the judge asks.

"Yes, your honour, we do."

"Will the defendant please rise?" As the defendant rises, he turns and stares at Celene.

"On the charge of Sexual Assault in the First Degree, what say you?"

"Not guilty."

"WHAT?!" Celene shouts, tears streaming down her face, her fear coming to fruition.

"No!" Tess mouths in disgust and disappointment. Andrew and Monica's faces fall.

The judge bangs his gavel in order to control the crowd. "Order! On the charge of Sexual Assault in the Second Degree, what say you?"

"Not guilty."

"HE PUT ME IN THE DAMNED HOSPITAL!" Celene cries. "HE LEFT ME FOR DEAD! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" she begs, looking at the jury.

"I will have order in this courtroom!" the judge barks, as he bangs his gavel. "One more outburst from you and I will have you removed."

"Tess!" she whispers, tears flowing, "What am I supposed to do?"

"We'll cross that bridge," she responds in a hush.

"On the charge of Sexual Assault in the Third Degree, what say you?"

"Guilty."

Celene is in such shock, she can not speak. The defendant turns to look at her and smiles.

"Because this state has mandatory sentencing laws, I will read the sentence." The defendant's lawyer taps him on the shoulder, prompting him to look at the judge. "The conviction of Sexual Assault in the Third Degree comes with a mandatory sentence of ten years imprisonment with possible parole in seven years." He pauses and allows this to sink in. "However, I do have some discretion in sentencing." As he looks at the prosecuting attorney, the judge continues, "I do not believe you have met your burden of proof, and although I can not reverse the decision of the jury, I can apply 'special circumstances' to the sentencing. You are hereby sentenced to ten years imprisonment with possible parole in two years." He bangs his gavel. "We are adjourned."

"TWO YEARS?!" Celene yells. "HE RAPES ME AND LEAVES ME FOR DEAD AND ONLY GETS TWO YEARS?!" She addresses the jury, "How can you sleep at night? HOW?"

As the defendant is being led away, he looks at Celene and sneers, "Take care of our baby while daddy's away." He blows her a kiss.

"He can't take my baby away, can he?" she pleads with Tess, panicked.

"No baby, he can't."

"B...but there aren't any laws in this state!" she responds. "He can still get my baby!"

"We will petition the family court to have his rights terminated."

"Promise?"

"Yes baby, I promise."

* * *

As the Godlys drive back to the house, Monica sighs, "I just can't believe it!"

"What?"

"The trial...the jury...the verdict...the sentencing...all of it!"

"It's not fair."

Monica looks at her protruding abdomen. "And now, she may face having her baby taken away from her. I couldn't imagine anyone taking any of our babies away from us."

"Me either." Pausing, Andrew continues, "But I thought she was contemplating adoption."

"She is," the brunette angel replies, "but she's also been talking about keeping the baby."

"It sounds like she's exploring her options."

The couple drive up to the house, exit the car, and enter their house. Gloria is rocking a sleeping Andrea, and Rafael is playing with Hannah and Aaron. They look up and see the couple's faces, crestfallen.

"The verdict didn't go so well," Gloria observes.

"No," Andrew states, "it didn't."

"He didn't get off, did he?" Rafael questions.

"Third degree sexual assault. Ten years in prison with a possibility of parole in two," Andrew continues.

"That's nothing," Gloria laments.

"The judge took the recommended sentencing and threw it out the window," Monica spits. "And that jury! How could they ignore all that evidence and acquit on first and second degree sexual assault?"

"I don't know, love," Andrew consoles. "All I know is that we need to be there for Celene and her baby."

* * *

**At the Miriam Center**

Celene sobs into Tess's arms. "I can't believe it," she cries in disbelief, "Two years? Only two years? He raped me and beat me within an inch of my life, and basically, all he gets is two stinkin' years!"

"I know, love," Tess consoles.

"And what happens if the family court rules against me? If I keep the baby, will he try to take him or her away from me when he gets out? If I decide to adopt this baby out, will he try to overturn the adoption?" She sighs and continues, "Sometimes I think I should've just aborted this baby."

"Oh child!" the angel sighs, grieved.

"I know. Seriously, I'm glad that I didn't, but sometimes I think it would've been easier if I had."

"You don't believe that," Tess consoles.

"I dunno," Celene sighs. "Sometimes I still think had I done that, all this would have just gone away."

The angel exhales.

"You're right, Tess," the young woman sighs, resigned, "I can't just snap my fingers and make it all go away...as much as I would like for it to."

"Let's let the Family Court do their job," she states. "Now, how 'bout we relax and do something else?"

"Well, I've got those portfolios to look at."

"Oh? Have you narrowed your choices down?"

"I have," she exclaims, as she picks up three scrap books. "I've got three couples I like."

"Which ones?" Tess inquires, as she sits by the young woman.

"I like this couple," she announces, as she picks up the first one and reads the names. "Doni and Frankie Leddy."

"Well, open it up."

Celene opens the book and reads, "Dear Birthparents, Thank you for considering us as loving parents for our child. Our names are Doni and Frankie. We cannot imagine the feelings you have or will experience in your decision to plan on adoption for your child. We admire the courage and strength, and hope this book gives us an accurate image of who we are and the kind of parents we will be to your child..."

Tess notices that Frankie looks familiar and tries to place where she has seen her. Suddenly, the realization hits her. _Oh! She's the Child Life Specialist at the hospital where Monica and Celene were._

"Hey look!" Celene exclaims, "she works at the hospital where I was taken after..." she trails off, sad. "Uhh, maybe I should check out the other books." She closes the book in disappointment.

"Who's the next couple?" the angel asks.

"Carlos and Minnie Gonzales."

The pair thumbs through the book.

"They're nice, but I don't think they're the right ones."

"Then, let's look at the third one."

Celene reads the names on the third book: "Zane and Gina Baxter: Fun, loving couple who wants to adopt." Opening it, she reads, "Hi! We are Zane and Gina and we are ready to give our unconditional love to a child and expand our family through the miracle of adoption! Thank you for taking the time to learn more about us. Even though we do not know you yet, we have a great amount of respect and admiration for you. We can not truly understand everything you are going through but please know we offer our sincere support and prayers. We can only try to understand the difficulty in the decisions that lie ahead of you. It is obvious the plan you are making is being made out of love, courage, and selflessness and that you are trying to make the best decision for your child. We hope that by looking at the photos and reading about our lives you will find comfort in knowing how much we want to share our lives with a child."

"This couple sounds promising," Tess acknowledges.

"They do," she replies, as she looks at the remainder of the book. As she closes the book, her face falls.

"What's wrong, child?"

"I'm just not seeing it." She lays the book down and picks the first one back up. "I like this couple a lot." Thumbing through the book, she reads their closing remarks, "In closing, although we don't know you, we hope this letter has told you a little more about us. We have truly been blessed in so many ways and we hope we will soon be blessed with a child to love and cherish as our own. We are both far from perfect, but if you choose us for your child, we promise to always strive to provide a loving, stable home with lots of family and friends to surround and love him or her. We are excited for our new baby's arrival and have already started buying baby clothes, toys, books, stuffed animals, baby items and getting the room ready. We hope you are comforted in this difficult decision and you will have peace. Thank you for considering us as parents for your baby. Our love and prayers, Doni and Frankie."

She lays it back down and picks the third book back up. She thumbs back through the book and reads their closing remarks, "We have so much love to share with another child and we are excited to have the opportunity to expand our family through adoption. If we are given this privilege to adopt your baby, we will unconditionally love and cherish your child and they will forever know the sacrifices you have made out of love. Thank you once again for taking the time to read our story. We wish you the best in everything you do, especially in the coming months when you will be faced with some tough decisions. We respect your decision to follow your heart and pray that God will give you the strength and courage to do what's best for your child. Zane and Gina."

Celene places the book beside the first one and looks from one to the other. "I can't decide."

"You don't have to decide right now," Tess reminds her.

"I know, but if I'm going to do this, I want to meet the couple I pick right away."

"Okay," the angel begins, "let's talk about what you like about each couple."

"I like that Frankie loves to sing. I bet you didn't know that I'm finishing up my music education degree."

"No, I didn't. That's wonderful!" Tess exclaims.

"I'm not into camping and sports like Zane and Gina. It's important to me to pick a family that has similar interests to me." She touches the first book and continues. "I like that Doni and Frankie don't have any kids. This is my first child and I'd like him or her to be my family's first. Zane and Gina already have two kids."

"Okay?"

"I like that Zane and Gina's faith in God seems quite evident. That's important to me. I'm sure Doni and Frankie have a strong faith too."

"That's a question you could ask them if you choose to meet with them."

"I like that Doni and Frankie live close by. If I choose an open adoption, then I could see the baby. Zane and Gina don't live locally, but that would work if I choose a more closed adoption. Then, I wouldn't run the risk of seeing the child."

"Valid points."

"I love that Doni's in the oil business and Frankie's a Child Life Specialist, but it's kind of weird she works in the hospital where I was taken...you know...after..." she trails off, a tear rolling down her cheek. She regroups after a long pause. "Zane's an accountant and Gina's a stay at home mom. That's nice too."

"So, you're saying you like both couples?"

"I do, but I can't put my finger on it, but I like Doni and Frankie better."

"Why don't you set the books aside and sleep on it?"

"No," Celene states, picking up the first book, "Them. Doni and Frankie. I like them. I want to meet them and if I still like them, they'll be the parents of my child. If not, I can always meet Zane and Gina."

"Why not meet with them both?" Tess suggests, "Then you might get a better picture of each of them and it might make your decision easier."

"It might make it harder," Celene rebuts, "because what if I fall in love with both couples?"

"Don't stress over it, child. God will work this out for you."

"I know," the young woman replies, yawning. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." She picks up the book from Doni and Frankie, and takes it with her to bed.

* * *

**The next day.**

The next day, Celene and Tess are at the Godly's house for lunch. Andrew fixed cheese enchiladas, rice and beans.

"Tess tells us that you've chosen a family for your child," Monica remarks.

"Yes," Celene answers, "I have, and I'll get to meet them in a couple weeks."

"Tell us about them," the brunette angel smiles.

"Well..." she begins. Celene tells them about Doni and Frankie and the impression she's received from their book and also from the adoption counselor. "...She said I would probably love both couples, and believes either would be a good fit."

"You've decided to place the child for adoption," Andrew concludes, as he sets the dessert, flan, on the table.

"I think so. As much as I'd like to keep her, I just can't."

"So," Monica begins, "it's a girl?"

"It's too early to tell, but that's just a feeling I have. Yes, sometimes I still struggle with the fact I wanted to abort her, and it might have been easier, I dunno...but most of the time, I'm glad I didn't. It wouldn't have been fair to her. It's not her fault her father's a rat bastard."

Tess raises an eyebrow in disapproval.

"I know," she red-headed woman sighs, "but anyone who would rape, beat, and leave someone for dead is a rat bastard in my book."

"When do you meet with Doni and Frankie?" Andrew asks, changing the subject.

"At the end of the week. I meet with the counselor tomorrow so I can go over a few questions I have."

"Questions like...?" He queries.

"I want to know what kind of faith background they have. I want my child raised in a home where faith in God is important. I'm still not sure whether I want an open or closed adoption, and I want to know what they're comfortable with. Part of me wants an open adoption, but part of me thinks it might hurt too much to see her and not get to hear her call me 'mom.'"

"Those are important questions," Andrew observes.

"I'm nervous," Celene confesses.

"It's understandable," Monica states, "this is an important decision."

"I just want to make the right decision and I don't want that bastard to be able to take the child away from me or whoever I choose to adopt my baby. He doesn't deserve her."

"When is the Family Court hearing and trial?" he asks.

"The hearing is in two weeks, but the verdict may be as long as nearly eight weeks from now."

The four of them continue to talk about the adoption and the hearing.

* * *

**Four weeks later (beginning of October. Monica is twenty-four weeks, Celene is eighteen weeks. Hannah is 21 ½ months and the twins are 10 ½ months) The Family Court hearing and trial is underway:**

Celene, Tess, and Celene's attorney sit in the family courtroom. Across the room sits the attorney representing the biological father, who is not allowed in the courtroom, due to his conviction and restraining order against him. The judge looks through the briefs filed by both attorneys.

"This hearing is to determine whether or not to terminate Brian Obermann, the biological father's rights to his child. The question has been although the father has been convicted of third degree sexual assault, should he still retain his rights to his child? I looked at this case by determining what is in the best interest of the child. I considered the charges brought up against the father and his subsequent conviction. I also considered what impact this might have on the fact that the mother is contemplating placing the child for adoption. Will this override the adoption process, or if the mother decides to keep the child, who will have custody and who will have visitation? The question of child support would also come into play. This has not been an easy task, weighing all sides."

Celene takes the angel's hand. Monica and Andrew are sitting behind the trio, waiting in anticipation.

The judge continues, "I also had to weigh the fact that this state has no definitive laws on whether or not the father's rights should be terminated. So, I used my best judgment." She looks at the father's attorney. "I find the charges against your client to be reprehensible, and I find that the conviction on the lesser charge even more reprehensible..."

Celene tries to hide a smile and prays.

"Looking at the evidence from the trial, I find it a gross miscarriage of justice that he was not convicted on first degree sexual assault. Saying that, I find him not only to be a danger to the mother, but also a danger to the child. Allowing a child to have contact with a parent that clearly is a danger to said child is not in that child's best interest."

"Oh my God, we've won!" the young woman whispers to Tess.

"Shhh!" the angel directs, putting her finger to her lips.

"The mother also has expressed a desire to pursue adoption for this child, which if the father retains his rights, could override," she looks at Celene, inhales and concludes, "It is the conclusion of this court that the rights of Brian Obermann, the named biological father be terminated and that sole custody of this child is transferred to Celene Swift, the child's biological mother." She bangs her gavel. "This concludes the case. Ms. Swift, I wish you the best of luck through the rest of your pregnancy and with the decisions you will make through the child's birth. We are adjourned."

Celene shouts with joy. "We won! Tess, we won!"

"Child, I'm so happy for you!" the eldest angel expresses, and she enfolds the young woman in an embrace.

Suddenly, Celene stops and takes in a breath.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"The baby. She's kicking!" Her hand flies to her abdomen. "Oh my goodness! There's a real baby in there!"

Tess smiles, "Yes, there really is."

The three angels exited the courtroom. Celene hesitates for a moment. A feeling of realization washes over her. Although she likes the Leddys even more, now that she's met with them twice, she's not sure whether or not she wants to place her baby for adoption. Suddenly, she is confused.

Tess notices that the young woman is not among them. She walks back and sees her still in the courtroom. "Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure."

"It's not the baby, is it?" she asks, concerned.

"No," Celene answers, "she's fine. All this is so confusing."

Tess sees Andrew and Monica at the doorway and waves them off. "Let's go find a place to talk." She and Celene make their way to a more secluded part of the courthouse and sit. "Now, tell me what's on your mind."

"Tess, I'm so confused," she confesses. "I was so sure that I wanted to abort this baby when I first found out I was pregnant with her. And up until now, I was so sure I wanted to place her with the Leddys. And now, feeling her kick..."

"You're not quite sure," Tess finishes.

"Right."

"You've got time to decide," the angel encourages. "You're only eighteen weeks along. You don't have to decide right now."

"I know, but..." she protests.

"How 'bout this? Why don't you act like you've decided one way and wear that decision for two weeks, and then, the next two weeks, wear the other decision."

"Huh?"

"What I mean," she explains, "pretend that you've decided for the next two weeks, say, to keep your baby. Do what you think you'd do if you decided to keep her. Don't pursue the adoption and don't contact the Leddys."

"Okay," she comprehends, "and then, the next two weeks, act like I'm going to place her with the Leddys."

"Precisely! That way, you might get a better idea of which way you want to go."

"I will, Tess. For the next two weeks, I am going to keep my baby." Celene sighs with relief as the pair walk out of the courtroom.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 24_


End file.
